The tribulations of a Shinigami at Hogwarts
by Naomi-chan203
Summary: When the Thirteenth Squad Lieutenant Noémie B. Khan was send to Hogwart to supervise the students, she didn't think she had to deal with Dementors, swear against twisted moving stairs, sigh at the Weasley twins' damned imagination... and that was only the top of the Iceberg... Welcome to Hogwart Miss Khan! Begins in Prisonner of Azkaban, OC, maybee some pairing later.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ _Tite Kubo owns every Bleach element; Harry Potter world is J.K. Rowling's._

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful day of summer. The young brunette Lieutenant stretched herself in her seat and smiled, feeling the warm sun on her. She just finished her paperwork and was going to leave her office to take a walk around her Squad enjoying the beautiful day, maybe doing some sword training or a little horse ride too, when her Captain entered the room with a letter in his hands and a pile of book under his arms.

"Ohayo Noémie-chan. Genryussaï-sensei gave me this for you."

She smiled at him. "Ohayo Ukitake-taïcho! What does the old man want from me?"

"I don't know, open it" said the white-haired Captain holding her the letter and putting the book on her Lieutenant desk.

She took it and her eyes opened wide while she got threw the letter.

"What does it say?" asked gently the Captain a little bit worried.

"The old man is sending me away for a whole year… in a rather special place." She said holding him the letter. Frowning the Captain read the following letter:

" _Khan-fukutaïcho,  
You are to execute the following mission starting in two weeks on September the 1rst:  
Protect Hogwart, school of Wizard and Wizardry, located in human world Britain, every living and spiritual being is concerned as well as the grounds. You have permission to kill every living or dead which represents a danger to the school and his inhabitants.  
You will also introduce the pupils to the danger of Hollows and be the first school supervisor of this College.  
Mission will last the school year, you have permission to come back once in a month to ensure the good working of your squad.  
I recommend you to read the following books, they are some special humans with special customs._

Captain-Commandant of the Gotei 13  
Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryussaï"

The Captain frowned and she sighed. She who wanted to enjoy the sunny day and to have peaceful year thought that she can from now on forget this perspective. And she couldn't imagine how she was right.

 _Two weeks later in human world, United Kingdom, in some famous magical school…._

"Good evening everyone! I want you all welcome dear students! As the first year have joined their Houses yet and before tuck in the traditional feast, I have some rather important news to share to you all. I will begin to inform you that after a very aggressive spiritual creatures invasion, we ask you to not adventure outside the school boundaries without the escort of the shinigami was sent us and should…"

The huge door of the eating hall flew open on a young woman, cutting the headmasters speech. She wears a black leather jacket and a samurai-like uniform top, hold in place by a white fabric belt upon black ridding trousers and black riding boots. Her brown locks held in a loose bun are soaked as well as her athletic but still very feminine body. An American saddle and a huge bag are held by her right hand over her shoulder and a katana in a black with golden decorations sheath is firmly hold by her remaining hand. The students watch her, surprised, a hundred eyes looking at her. The Headmaster smiled at her.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed that and to see you at the first chapter!

You will have more precision in the first chaper or in reply if you ask by review. Don't hesitate to tell what you think, even if it was rather short haha

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1: Lieutenant Noémie B Khan is

A/N: Hey everybody! I want to thank those who took the time read the prologue, and don't want to keep you reading author notes to long so all my notes will mainly be at the end of my chapters.

Hope you will like it and good reading to you!

/!\ " _italic_ " = character thoughts

Disclaimer: Bleach elements are Tite Kubo's. Harry Potter was, is and will forever be J.K Rowling's. But Miss Khan as OC is mine mouhaha.

* * *

Chapter One: Lieutenant Noémie B. Khan is in the place!

 _The huge doors of the eating hall flew open on a young woman, cutting the headmasters speech. She wears a black leather jacket and a samurai-like uniform top, hold in place by a white fabric belt upon black ridding trousers and black riding boots. Her brown locks held in a loose bun are soaked as well as her athletic but still very feminine body. An American saddle and a huge bag are held by her right hand over her shoulder and a katana in a black with golden decorations sheath is firmly hold by her remaining hand. The students watch her, surprised, a hundred eyes looking at her. The Headmaster smiles at her._

"Is obviously arrived. Dear student may I introduce you the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad of Gotei 13 newly arrived: Noémie B. Khan! She has for mission to eradicate the Hollow as well to assure our protection inside the school and during your trips to Hogsmead. She will also help your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher during some lessons as a consultant on spiritual creatures, and inaugurate the recently created post of Student Supervisor. So this year you will have to play smart with your pranks if you want to avoid detentions. But if you have any problem you can go to her as well as she was your Head of House. Welcome Miss Khan, please come in!" he welcomed the young women.

"Thank you for your welcome Dumbledore-dono and nice to meet you. I apologise being late." She said starting to enter the huge hall.

"It's nothing, I hope you had a nice journey." He said with a warming smile.

"Well it would have been better if our marvellous lab rat of the Twelfth Squad hadn't decided to do a maintenance of the portal to Hogwart, because of these idiots I had to do a London-Hogwart flight under the rain. I'm lucky my mare flies rather fast and is restless because I've rarely seen such a lost place as yours, you owe her my presence here." She said looking a little bit annoyed.

"I think you must be hungry, don't worry for your horse, our Keeper will have the pleasure to take care of her."

"Thank you a lot, but it is already done since helped herself with the grass of the park as soon as we landed. She likes to live outside don't worry for her she couldn't be happier." She chuckled.

He smiles gently at her, summoned a little towel and showed her the head table.

"Please take a seat between Professor McGonnagal and Professor Flitwick, a good meal will do you some good when my speech is finished."

"Thank you."

She dropped her belongings and her soaked jacket against the wall, and went to sit on the empty seat between the Transfiguration and Charms teacher. She dried discreetly her hairs with the towel to evacuate the most of the water, her natural ability of heating her body taking care of the rest.

She listened carefully to the rest of the speech, discovering her work partner (a man with brown hair which seemed rather tired and not in the better health, called Remus Lupin); and that the giant man she saw entering the room, was the keeper and also new Care of Magical Creature teacher, called Hagrid. He mentioned something about prison guardian called Dementors in charge of security because of some dangerous fugitive. She made note to ask for more information about it to the headmaster.

"And now I have one last thing to tell you: Enjoy your meal!"

He clapped his hands and our young shinigami jumped on her seat when a myriad of dishes appeared before her eyes on the table.

"Wow…"

"Something wrong Miss Khan?" Asked archly the old wizard.

"Nothing, I was just surprised. I'm used to cook my meal, not to see them appear by magic under my nose."

Her right table-neighbour gave her a little smile. "Don't worry you will get used to it quickly. And how did you manage to pass the wards that protect the castle entrance?"

The brunette smiled "Oh pretty easily: I opened a portal to the huge entrance door, which lock broke with the help of a mini-byakuraï, not really strong for the impression it gives."

The strict Transfiguration Professor almost choked her wine as her other table neighbour looked puzzled at the young women, while Dumbledore smiled, rather amused.

"You… broke… the door ?!" said the Scot women between two cough.

"To make it right I put a ward avoiding any thing having a soul to enter, but you can go outside as you wish. I may have chosen something subtler but with the natural shower I endured all the afternoon I had neither the motivation nor the taste to act subtle." said the shinigami pouring herself a large piece of beef with vegies and potatoes, happy to be able to appreciate a good and more important a WARM dinner.

"Don't worry Minerva, I will fix it later once Miss Khan put her ward down." calmed her the Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall, a little calmed by the speech of the young women and her friend promise, launched again the conversation.

"How did you manage to came here so quickly even with riding a horse? London is almost at a day of train from here. And were you not afraid to be see?"

"Basically humans aren't supposed to be able to see spirits so it's fine, and the few one that may have seen me must be so used to see strange things that they won't make a fuss of it. I had to read a little bit about the school and your world to prepare for this mission. So I went to King's Cross, and arrived there only platform 9 and 10. but that bloody book didn't mention how to go to your twisted platform." Explained the brunette while cutting a piece from her meat.

"How did you find it?" asked the little Charm Professor next to her with a grin.

"I decided to lean against the wall between the platform 9 and 10 to smoke a cigarette to calm down a bit when I fell backward. And don't laugh it wasn't funny!" she said when McGonagall and the rest of the professors that heard her tried to hid their laugh or smiles. "The train wasn't there so I summoned my horse and her Pegasus blood to follow the railway from the sky. After a wonderful afternoon under the rain I arrived at Hogsmead, I asked my way at the pub and here I am! And I had to say that the damned creatures on the gates are rather sticky, but strangely as soon as I started pulling out my sword they vanished as if they had the devil after them. Besides, what are these things?"

"Interesting… To answer your question, they are the famous Dementors, they are creatures that are feeding with all living creature positive feeling and have a taste for souls. They are here for security."

The man on the other side of Dumbledore snorted and McGonagall gave her superior a death glare.

" _Ok, so like I thought it these bloody things aren't as harmless for me as for humans."_ Thought the Lieutenant frowning.

"I now understand why my mare was completely stiff when they showed up."

"You can feel that so easily on horseback? Rolanda Hook, flying instructor by the way." asked her a grey spiked haired women sitting next the Charms Professor.

"Yes, especially when you know your horse well. You never rode a horse?"

"No I ride brooms, I had never the occasion to try horse riding."

"That's such a shame! May I suggest you a deal? You teach me riding a broom and I teach you riding a horse?" proposed the horse lover.

"Deal!"

They push their chairs back and exchange a firm handshake to seal their deal, smiled at each other and went back to their plate. The young woman was really delighted to eat some European food. Not that she disliked Japanese and Asian food, but as a French born she missed eating potatoes and European vegies as well as a good huge piece of beef… but like any respectable French what she missed the most was… bread! As European products where rather hard to find at Soul Society as it was basically a realm for Asian souls, and the little she grows in her garden and the few cattle she owned, she could allow herself to cook European dishes only a few times per year. So she enjoyed each bite of her plate.

"I am glad that you seem to be delighted by the work of our little cooks." Said Dumbledore with a little smile, which makes her come back to earth.

"I was born French, I lived five years in a spiritual country which basically is a realm for Asian souls. I really love Asian food but Kami-sama you can't imagine how I missed potatoes, a good piece of beef, and lived the worst of all nightmare for any respectable French: not eating bread! I had to grow myself the vegetables that you can't find there, some wheat and I even started breeding some cattle to be able to cook European dishes, even if it was possible only a few times per year. And good wine is more complicated and hard to afford there than food. With a special mention for the beauty of the place and the talent of your little cooks, you will understand why I'm feeling as well as if I was in heaven if you put that all together after a whole afternoon flying under the rain."

He chuckled. "So the bad trip was worth the destination?"

"Indeed!"

And she put a piece of beef in her mouth, allowing her usually severe table neighbour a little smile. She reached the bottle of wine and poured some in the half empty goblet of her young neighbour.

"Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome Miss Khan, enjoy it, you earned it… even if you broke the locket of the main door."

Noémie chuckled and took her goblet to raise it a little to her neighbours'. "To marvellous diner, fine wine and this damned locket. Cheers."

"Cheers" McGonagall raised her goblet to cling it to the Shinigami's and they both sipped the delicious wine, not knowing that they just settled the foundation of a strong friendship.

In the middle of her plate, the man with the hooked nose and half-long black hairs seated on the other side of Dumbledore answered her: "Why did your superior send us somebody so high up in your hierarchy to do a simple guard job?"

"The old man received a demand of your minister supported by Dumbledore-dono, asking a qualified shinigami to protect the school. Because they are old friends, because Dumbledore-dono wants a better teaching about how to deal with spiritual creatures, and that I am the only one with the Captain of the Fifth Squad to know enough English to teach a lesson. On a strategic purpose it is stupid to send a Captain watching a site at full time a whole school year when a Lieutenant is able to do it. Professor…"

"Snape, Severus Snape, Master of Potions. Indeed, I just hope you aren't found of corporal punishment because it is forbidden to use violence and magic on students in this school."

The other Professor watched the verbal match that Snape just began with attention. But what Snape thought would annoy the young women just made her chuckle.

"Don't worry Professor, I am profoundly convinced that hitting a fool will only burn the last surviving neurons out of his empty head. No I found the ungrateful general interest work more rewarding and impactful than a slap from a pedagogical point of view. For the little history, some idiot which I shared the same class at Shinigami's Academy was transferred in my Squad and refused to show respect to all the member but my Captain. He spent three month scrubbing the sanitary of the Squad with a toothbrush, cursing his stupidity to lead him to the day I was tired of him and my men's complaint and owned from my Captain carte blanche to calm him down. After that he was as gentle as a lamb."

"What did he do to earn such punishment?"

"He turned all the Squad mad by acting like he owned the whole place and showed respect to anyone but our Captain. So my Captain said that I had to prove my authority and gave me whole power to fix the problem. Not even an hour passed that I had to supervise a Squad training period, and the prick was mysteriously absent. So I went to wake him and found him smelling like a barrel of bad sake and he dared to tell me, I quote: "Damn female, you'd better kept me company in bed instead to assault me like that! However, at this hour you should be in the kitchens cooking or scrubbing the Squads floors!". To say I didn't appreciate is a euphemism. I can't remember how I managed to gain enough self-control to not kick his ass to the next week."

Snape nodded with respect to her and she gave him a smile. She had just finished her plate when desert appeared on the table… and the ring of her Soulpager echoed by a familiar scream froze everyone… Everyone but the shinigami who just wanted to slam her head against a wall from hearing these annoying sound she knows too well. She didn't even have the time to sigh that a massif glass breaking noise sounded.

A 4 meters high green skin monster with a lion mane and a baboon like white mask, shoot in from the broken stained glass behind the head table.

But the monster doesn't have the time to touch a single student that he found the shinigami in front of him blocking his way in the air, and is sent to fit in the wall upon the Great Hall entrance by a very angry spin kick. Three luminous spikes pin him on the wall while she walks to him unsheathing her katana in pinning him to the wall with three luminous spikes. Unsheathing her katana she walks to him.

"Oh a shinigami, finally the feast will be better than I thought." Said the creature with a grave voice.

The Lieutenant shot him her darkest glare and her spiritual aura rise brutally, cutting the breath of almost all the people in the hall. A breeze surrounds her and an iridescent black gold smoke came out of her blade to form an angel in Armor holding a sword, his face hidden behind a hood and a heavy scarf. The blades soul appears behind her owner, answering her silent summoning and waiting of the order to kill.

" _This damn Hollow has really no manners, calling me meal while I was enjoying mine… Kami-sama if all the Hollow of this area are so stupid they shall receive some manner lessons soon_ "

And within a heartbeat the Lieutenant spells the last word the creature will hear in its cursed existence:

"Daten-shi no chimei-tekina hiko"

The angel take is flight and pass threw her owner and her victim, the sword ready to strike. The creature screams of pain as it burns in black and gold flames, until there is nothing left of it.

* * *

A/N: TADAAAAM! Hope you enjoyed it and can't wait for your reaction to it!

I want to thank you for reading it and especially to thank Winmau!

This great author writes an indredible so cool story called "Bellatrix's second chance" that you can find in my favorite stories, so if you are a Bellatrix fan like us and still didn't read it I recommand it to you!

To gave him/her some advertising is the least I could do since he/she gave me the motivation to translate this story. This story was never published in French, and curiously I found out that I had more inspiration while translating (so I add some things while translating). I really prefer it in English, so I doubt I will publish the original French version.

As said at my profile I am French so if you found some english errors don't hesitate to say it so that I can improve myself! If you have some questions, reactions or comments don't hesitate and review! I will always send you a pm to reply, and if you are not registrated I will reply you at the end of the next chapter.

I don't know when I will publish the next chapter but within two weeks it may be there.

So see you soon everybody!

Naomi-chan =)


	3. Chapter 2: An example of why McGonagall

_Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. But the OC are mine (yeeeeha!)._

/!\ " _blablabla_ "= saying thought by the character

"blablabla"= Normal, spoken aloud

"Blablabla... _blablabla_ "= first the character speaks aloud and then he speak in his head (thinks) /!\

* * *

Chapter 2: An example of why McGonagall frequently calls her boss an infuriating old man.

The shinigami sheaths her katana and the oppressing sensation leave off the humans, making them able to breathe again.

"There is nothing to worry anymore, you shall continue to eat." She said them with a warm smile, before disappearing and reappearing on her place to seat and eat desert.

"It was a nice demonstration Miss Khan." Told her gently Dumbledore.

"Thanks but if it was possible to avoid showing up myself during dinner it would have been better." She said bitterly.

"Don't be so harsh with yourself"

"I have plenty reasons to be, you can thank your Merlin that providence gave me such a zanpakutoh, or it would have ended very bloody with hundreds of traumatised students. _And for now on I can forget a warm bed since I have work for the most of the night."_ She sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned McGonagall.

"I'm fine. It is just that I'm far from being able to calling it a night." Said the young Lieutenant with a sigh.

Her colleague gave her a sympathizing smile. Flitwick choose the moment to turn to her and asked her rather interested:

"Did you used magic to pin this monster to the wall?"

"It looks like magic but it isn't really magic, spirits aren't able to do things like summon towels. But all spirits own an energy, named reiatsu, spiritual energy. The difference between a normal soul and a shinigami, is that shinigami have a huge amount of spiritual energy and more important have the ability to use it. What you saw was Kido, literally Way of the Demon. It is mainly composed of attack, restraining, ward and healing spells. But you can find some other uses if you understand a little bit the basics and the mechanism." Explained the shinigami before producing a little luminous ball of reiatsu in her hand.

"How are you doing this?" asked a thrilled Flitwick.

"I imagine a dark place, then a ball made of light that shines brighter and brighter."

Minerva McGonagall was watching all of it with a high interest.

"Interesting, your power seems to be a kind of mix between charms and transfiguration, but it is your energy that you enchanted and transfigured. When us wizards and witches use a spells our energy is the catalyser to impact on the object of the spell. But you impact directly on your energy before sending it to the subject of the spell. It is fascinating."

"Wow I'm impressed that you found that out, congratulation! However, your way to do seems to be more practical than ours, as it requires a lot of concentration and long spells to learn. To be honest it's rather complicated to use in a fight when you are a beginner."

"You mustn't be his granddaughter by chance if you are able to reach such an impressive level, do such powerful wordless spells in Kido so easily and so fast is kind of little feat." Said the Headmaster with a teasing smile.

"No comment." Grumbled back the shinigami before tucking in the pumpkin pie on her plate. "To change the subject I've seen you have a Quidditch Pitch, are you organizing some competition threw the year?"

"Yes, each House owns a team and are all competing for the Quidditch Cup" answered Flitwick.

"And the Professors don't have a team?"

"No, we prefer leave that fun to the students." Replied McGonagall.

"Such a shame it could be so fun! But I hope I will be able to watch at least one match, Slytherin against Gryffondor might be kind of epic if I trust the tension I feel between the two tables." Said the curious young woman, putting a tiny smile on the Transfiguration Mistress lips.

"Which team will you support that day?"

"I don't know, surely the teams that has the way of playing that I will like the most. I'm not the partial kind you know. I didn't make any mind about the different Houses yet, and even if I had I wouldn't stay stuck on it."

Dumbledore looked at her with a strange look.

"Hum… quick temper when it goes to some particular things, stubborn at some, too kind on others, loyal… persevering… brave… put a great importance about respect… hate pretentious people and cowards… after Genryussaï sayings I think you may have been a great Gryffindor if you were born British and magical."

The shinigami almost chocked with the sip of coffee she was drinking.

"Hey don't put a label so easily on my face, you don't know me! Wait a second… That bloody old man gave you the list of all my qualities and default?!"

"He told me too that you are considered like a kind of genius, as you were accepted at the Shinigami preparation school only after a few month training. You exited the school with top grades in all subjects while validate the seven years long shinigami training in less than a year. And you were named Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad only two years after your graduation."

She froze on her seat " _Holy crap… this old crust told him almost everything!"_

"Don't tell me that he told you EVERYTHING about me…"

"Only what I just told you, he thought pretty normal that I had to know how was the person he would send us. But if you have something to add my ears are full open." Replied the Headmaster with a wide smile.

"But it doesn't allow a stranger like you to expose what you know about me to other strangers. And you now pretty enough about me. The old man told you I had a quick temper about some things? Well you found out one of those. He told you that respect is very important to me? Well you just disrespect me in exposing my life without my consent, and you categorize me a we only just met. So I suggest you to not tease me to long, I'm not reputed to be patient when annoyed. Oh but I guess the old man did mention that too, didn't he?" said the shinigami, her voice as sharp as her sword.

Almost everyone gasped or glared at the young women. But there was some exception like McGonagall, who was to shocked to say anything " _Merlin… I found someone else able to shot up this infuriating old man!",_ and Snape, who was trying to hide a smirk: seeing the old man be lectured by a young woman who wasn't even twenty-five was so good. However, to the shinigami's surprise the Headmaster didn't seem angry/annoyed/furious as she thought, but a little bit guilty?

"Je vous présentes mes plus plates excuses Lieutenant Khan" Said the old wizard. "I didn't want to offend you." Excuses himself the old wizard.

She gave him a sceptical look, and sigh.

"Well if you push to express yourself in French to apologize… _Damn I'm really to kind…_ I'm sorry about my quick temper… not for my words. I never apologize for being honest." said the young woman with a more relaxed voice

"My fault." Chuckled the old man. "It has been too long that a young person talked to me this way and remind me young people have to be respected too, it is kind of refreshing experience for an old man like me. You have guts young lady, I like that. _She is really perfect for the job. But I have to keep an eye on her, in the cases she will reveal herself to perfect to it._ "

The young woman nodded and returned to her plate, thoughtful.

" _Refreshing experience? Have guts? Maybe it answers why the old man hasn't turned me in barbecue meat yet, I need to ask next time I see him! But I have to take a human-shield in case it turns bad! Hum… Taïcho is out of question, I would never do that to him… Nano-chan? Na she will be lying on the floor laughing out loud after the terrible question… Gin will give me a wave of the hand and flee like a bastard just for the occasion to make fun of me… Retsu is too scary when angry and I'm sure she will not be happy about it… Soi Fon is completely out of question, she is still my former Taïcho… Hitsugaya is too short and I don't wanna be iced too… Kurotsuchi would tie me in the second to his damned dissection table… Kuchiki will cut me in a little pile of flesh with his bankaï if a flicker touches his damn scarf… Kenpachi would start a fight with the old man if he survives and it would be a massive mess… Ha! Found it! I'm sure dear Uncle Shun-shun wouldn't mind."_

She smiles, satisfied, and finish the last bit of her pumpkin pie part. With that the banquet goes gently to its ending without any other problem, to the relief of the shinigami.

Dumbledore send the students to their dormitories, which allows the staff to leave too. She was passing her sword in her belt when Professor Lupin came to her, a gentle smile on is features.

"Good evening miss, I am the Professor Remus Lupin but you can call me Remus. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said the man raising his hand.

"Good evening Remus, the pleasure is shared so call me Noémie." Answered the young woman shaking the man's hand.

"Fine. I guess you may prefer to go get some rest after your trip and what happened during the feast, so we may talk about DADA program another day."

"Well I'm not going to go to bed yet as I have to do some very urgent maintenance on the anti-Hollow wards, if everybody wants to sleep peacefully this night. So taking a few minutes to talk about it wouldn't bother me."

"Good, I will make it quick and give you further precisions tomorrow. You just need to know that I have some rare illness and that you will have to replace me a few days every month. These days you may begin your lessons about spiritual creatures. When you are finished with it you may make some theory lessons or revisions. I also hope that you may assist every of my class this week so you can introduce yourself further to the students."

"It is fine with me; I think it's a good way." She smiles at him.

"Perfect!" He smiles pleased. He takes a sheet out of his satchel and duplicate it with his magic. "This is my time-table."

"Thanks."

She takes the sheet and he wish her courage and a good night. She went to the place where she left her belongings, and saw they disappeared.

"Ok, the thing with the dishes was nice but this one isn't cool!" she frowned.

A reassuring hand takes place on her shoulder and she turns to see a rather amused McGonagall.

"Don't worry Miss, they were taken to your private rooms while you were eating. Follow me I will show you were they are."

"Oh I take it back then." Said the shinigami scratching her head a little embarrassed, making the Transfiguration Mistress to smile a little. "Come, we may not waste time if you still have some work to do."

The young women followed her threw the castle, amazed and a little shocked by the living paintings and moving stairs. " _Where the hell did I Ianded? This is just a crazy dream._ " She pinched her arms. " _No I'm not dreaming, portraits are still moving and talking, stairs are still moving… What is going on with this whole damn place?"_

" _If you are impressed with that, I suggest you to not think about what the students may be able with their magic in purpose to make you crazy… Oops! You didn't thought about it yet, sorry."_ laughed a female voice in her mind.

" _Why, tell me why I was given such annoying zanpakuto like you."_ Growled the shinigami to her sword's spirit. A laugh in her head echoed as a reply.

" _You're rather rude"_ huffed the voice. " _making fun of you is rather rare, but made each occasions so priceless."_

" _Piss off Datenshi and stop lying, you make fun of me EVERY time you have the occasion"_ protest the shinigami.

" _False, anytime you GIVE me the occasion."_

Annoyed the shinigami decided to shut the voice up and send her zanpakuto at the deepest in her mind. She appreciates the silence while following the Scot women to the highest floors of the castle. McGonagall stopped when they reach the portrait of a lioness which is gently playing with her cubs. She raised her head seeing the two persons looking at her.

"You may choose a password to secure your rooms." Explained the witch to the startled shinigami.

"Oh well… Shishi rendan." Said the shinigami with a smile, hearing a soft and grave purr of content in her mind.

The lioness inclined her head and the portrait pushed aside to let them threw the stairs behind. They climbed the stairs and entered in a circular round room, the young woman gasped at the view.

A stove glowing of embers placed in the center of the room brings a soft glow on the rest of the room. Three large windows pierced the stone wall of the Tower, each surrounded by heavy ref velvet curtains. A canopy bed made of black wood with the same curtains colour sided by two matching nightstands opposite the entry, centred between two windows. A dark wide wardrobe leaned against the wall at the left of the entry, and a few meters from a black desk sitting under the windows at the left of the bed. A soft cream sofa leaned on the right, under the nearest window of the entry, faced by a coffee table and two matching armchairs. Some wall shelves waited between the two windows at the right to be filled by books.

"Professor Dumbledore thought that you might appreciate having a room on a high spot, to have some privacy and have a better view of the grounds." Explained the woman behind her.

"It's perfect! I didn't expect something so beautiful! Thank you!" beamed the young woman while taking the Transfiguration Mistress in a hug.

"Well… you're welcome." Said a startled McGonagall.

The shinigami released the woman, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. Umm however I have a little embarrassing question. Do you know where I will be able to bath and go to the loo?"

"Of course." chuckled the woman before touching a graved stone in the wall between the wardrobe and the desk. The entrance of a beautiful bathroom with a cream paving appeared where they were a simple stone wall. The shinigami entered it and discovered a large square bathtub that looked more like a little pool to her, an Italian shower, a loo, a sink with a little shelve for her cosmetics. Her smile grew wider et she went back to her colleague very pleased.

"It's really awesome."

The Professor smiles at her.

"I'm glad that you enjoy your place. Now that you know where you sleep I will let you settle in."

"Thank you for having taken of your time to show me the place Professor."

"You are welcome, and call me Minerva, we are colleague after all."

"Unless you call me Noémie." Smiled the young woman.

"Fine. So goodnight and courage Noémie… oh before I forgot, here is the plan of the school. You might use it the first days, this place in rather huge." Said the witch handing a parchment to the shinigami.

"Indeed" chuckled the young woman taking the piece of parchment. "Thanks you Minerva, and have good night."

Minerva smiled at her and left the tower. Noémie sighed and put the parchment on her desk. She unpacked her bag, deciding that the Hollow could wait a little bit more. Enjoying the warm room before returning under the damned rain would do some good to her moral too. Once finished she put on her leather jacket, took her sword and lit a cigarette before jumping out by the open window. A long night awaits her.

* * *

*"Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses" is the French for "I offer my deepest apologize"

A/N: Yeah Dumby knows some French here, and obviously don't want to have a total angry shinigami Lieutenant go after him... understandable haha

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I know the story isn't moving fast these two first chapter but it will be better soon I promise.

A little review about what you think about my story is always appreciated, a writer is always glad to have some feedback =)

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Miss Khan's first long

A/N: Hello everybody, here is the third chapter, and he is rather long (17 pages haha) and as you noticed this fiction has finally its own cover (made by me)! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ _I still not own neither Bleach nor Harry Potter._

* * *

Chapter 3: Miss Khan's first long… very long day! 

A clock rang and is suddenly shut by an angry punch, sending it to the wall. The owner of the fist moans and struggle to open her hazel-brown eyes. Between the Hollow that were really pains in the ass and the ward that was rather tricky to put in place, the young shinigami took half of the night to fulfil her duty. " _but at least the school is protected."_ She yawns, the short night didn't recover all the energy she spent the former day." _Kami-sama I could kill to sleep a little bit longer…" "Get your pretty arse out of this bed! The old man will use you as barbecue meat if you miss your first day!"_ screamed the voice of her zanpakuto. _"Screw him…"._ She cuddled deeper in her warm bed… when a sudden and powerful roar makes her jump and fell out of the bed.

"YOU BLOODY LAZZY CAT HOW DARE YOU! _"_

The big Lion lying on her bed growled a chuckle. "You know that if I didn't do it this damn angel would have shouted a while, and it's pretty annoying when you're trying to nap."

"I was trying to sleep too damn Lion!" shouted a still angry shinigami while getting on her feet.

"As you are awake go take a shower, you smell like you were sleeping with a whole pack of hyena."

"I hate you." She grumbled to the beautiful animal. "I love you too my cub, go take your shower I will see what I can about your tiredness."

She grunted and undressed in the way of the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she goes out, feeling a lot better. She went to the wardrobe to pick up some black slim jeans, a crimson sleeveless top, a black woollen jacket with a hood and her crimson All Stars. She grabbed her black and white scarf and her leather satchel to go downstairs, find the Great Hall to eat something and drink at least a litre coffee to be able to survive at least until noon.

But she was far from eating breakfast.

"PUTAIN D'ESCALIERS!"* shouted an angry shinigami, terrorizing a group of first year Gryffondor two floors above.

Yes, the castle was happy to have a new particular inhabitant. And what was the best to properly welcome her? Moving stairs gone wild! It was sooooo fun to see a powerful shinigami with a quick temper when having a short night, swearing in French so early in the morning… against stairs.

"YOU BLOODY STAIRS BEHAVE YOURSELF IN THE SECOND OR I'LL BREAK EVERY SINGLE STONES OF YOURS !"

" _Are you aware that you can use shunpo to go breakfast, instead of yelling like a banshee against stairs?"_ the zanpakutoh rather annoyed and concerned voice sounded in her head.

" _I remind you, stupid angel, that if YOU weren't screaming like a banshee this morning, I wouldn't have to woke her to have some peace to be able to nap, she would have got her hours of sleep, and THIS would never have happened."_ Answered the grave and annoyed voice of the Lion.

" _SHUT IT YOU IDIOTS THIS IS BOTH YOUR FAULT!"_ yelled the shinigami in her head before joining the Great Hall in an angry shunpo. Her sudden apparition made a second year Hufflepuff jump of surprise and fall on the floor. She sighed, she would have done better stay in bed today.

"Sorry I didn't want to surprise you." Excuses the young women offering her hand to help the young boy up.

"It's nothing Miss Khan, are you well? You seem really tired." Asked shyly the boy.

"You're sweet, but don't worry for me, I'm a big girl you know." She chuckled at the cuteness of the boy, making him blush. "Now off you go, you are growing you need to feed your body!"

"Yes, have a good day Miss!" he smiled at her and left to join his House's table.

Seeing the boy's smile and kindness cheered a little bit her bad mood. She walked between House tables to reach the Staff table and let herself fall in the chair next to Minerva.

"Good morning Noemie." Greet her the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Morning' Minerva." answer the shinigami while pouring herself some coffee. "Can you hand me the pancake plate please?"

The older women handed her the plate and she filled hers with the delicious breakfast. Her night work and early yelling made her really hungry. "Thanks."

She began to eat when she noticed a kind of enraged base-ball ball flying skimming upper the student heads, sometimes at the limit to knock some out, before raising and making some looping.

"Are you going to let it fly?" asked a curious Minerva.

"Until I finished my plate and drank my coffee, unless it knocks a student out. Then the poor owner of the ball will be traumatized after having faced the wrath of a pissed of Khan-fukutaïcho-not-having-her-cafein-dose-after-sleeping-only-three-hours-after-having-a-harsh-day." Replied the shinigami taking a sip of coffee, earning her a glare from the older woman. She sighed.

"Fine." And sent a little byakuraï that disintegrate the ball. She watches the student faces and found out the owner… well in this case owners of the ball. She looks intensively at the two red-haired twins seated at Gryffindor table, feeling observed they cross her gaze and their face bleached. She let a smirk appear on her lips and point a finger to them before wave them to come see her. They stand up stiffly and walk slowly to her.

"Well good morning misters…"

"Weasley" "Miss."

"Seems you two are the humoristic kind. Fine guys, I have some sense of humour too, but it doesn't imply flying object that nearly knock out students during breakfast." They had the courtesy to scratch the back of their head as if they were embarrassed. "You are aware that I am the new Students Supervisor so I could either be your worst nightmare or we can play that fair, your choice."

The two were listening carefully and nodded.

"Our ears…"

"are fully open…"

"to hear your beautiful voice…"

"settle the rules of the game!"

Satisfied she takes a sip of coffee and entwined her hand before resting her chin on it.

"Rule one: if I catch you breaking the School Rules and punish you, be fair and don't make a fuss of it or avenge, I'm only doing my job.

Rule two: You are strictly forbidden from doing pranks and whatever dangerous that can endanger another person's life or health.

Rule three: If you dare play a prank on my person be sure to be fully aware of the drastic consequences that will result from my possible anger against you. Which may include a letter to your mother for example.

Rule four: if you break one of those rules, know that you will not only face my wrath, but feel my breath on your neck every time you dare think about a prank to do. So are you with or against me?"

The twins look at each other a moment, and nod.

"Can we ask a question…"

"… before giving you our reply?"

"Sure." Frowns the shinigami, expecting the worst.

"What happens…"

"…if we not agree the rules?"

The young woman almost chuckled before their worried faces, but put on a Kuchiki-icy-mask and gave them her coldest glare.

"Rule four will be executed in the second, as you just..." she started.

"We agree!" chorus the two interrupting her.

She smirks, satisfied.

"Perfect, you may go back to your breakfast." She dismisses them, and they hurry back to their chairs to Noemie's greatest pleasure. The rest of the staff was either in awe or very puzzled… the supervisor making sort of a pact with the two best prankster of the school?

"I'm not sure I understood what just happened…" said a puzzled Minerva.

"I just prevented the loss of my sanity. I'm sure you understand it since they may have given you some massive headache in the past, as you are the Head of their House. And if they have energy enough to do such things at breakfast I don't want to imagine what they are able to do a 10 o'clock intercourse."

The Deputy Headmistress chuckled a bit. "Well it's quite a jungle there, but I'm sure you will manage it easily, yesterday's event made quite an impression on them."

"I hope a good one."

"Don't worry, they know they can count on you for not being too harsh."

Two hands land on the shoulders of the two women and make them jump. They turn around on their seat to see a grinning Headmaster.

"Good morning Minerva, Miss Khan. Did you have a good night? Does your rooms suit you?"

"Morning Headmaster, my night was short but my rooms are awesome. Thank you."

"Albus your mania of surprising peoples is really unpleasant so early in the morning."

"So you're telling me that for you it isn't the rest of the day, my dear?"

The Animagus shot him an angry look as an answer. The young shinigami watches the time on her SoulPager, finished quickly her last pancake before rising up and taking her coffee mug.

"Sorry to leave you so but I have to speak to Professor Lupin before the first lesson. Have a nice day!" And they haven't the time to bid her goodbye that she already left in a quick shunpo.

"Seems that Miss Khan is particularly in a hurry to see Remus." Said the Headmaster with an amused smile.

"Albus you know very well that shinigami don't mate with humans."

"But she wouldn't be here if it weren't the case. If Genreyussaï's son hadn't fell for a human she wouldn't exist."

"You mean what she told last night…" said a surprised Minerva.

"Yes, our dear Professor Khan is great Yamamoto Genryussaï Shigekuni's descendant. He's great-great-great-grandchild to be exact. Don't tell her I told you, I don't want to face her wrath."

"I see… but I'd be surprised if there were something going on between her and Remus." Said the Deputy Headmistress while taking a sip of her tea.

"What makes you say that dear?" replied the old man surprised.

"Feminine intuition Albus."

"I don't contest the power of your feminine intuition but I'm ready to bet." Chuckled the Headmaster. Minerva sighed and finished her tea before leaving to join her classroom under the amused look of the Headmaster.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

In another room of the castle, the shinigami just joined her colleague, which is preparing the classroom for his first lesson.

"Hey! Need some help?"

"Ah Noemie! I wonder when you would arrive, how bad was your night?" asked a smiling Remus.

"Awful, plus I was awoken by a screaming zanpakuto, struggled with stairs until I understood I could join breakfast in a shunpo -which scared a young Hufflepuff- had to deal with the Weasley twins, and escaped a morning domestic scene between the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. Please tell me that the first class isn't a Lion vs. Snakes." Sighed the shinigami.

"Well I didn't understand the zanpakuto and shunpo thing, but you seem to have quite an eventful start of the day." Chuckled the man. "Don't worry it is a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff lesson. Catch!" He threw her a book she fetched easily. "Third year first lesson, Page 10."

"Thanks." She opened the book and land on some creature which constantly changes her appearance.

"Boggart?! What's that thing?"

"Creature which takes the appearance of your deepest fears."

"Nice thing… Hey do you think that the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress are together?" asked a curious young shinigami, earning a strange look from the wizard.

"No they aren't."

"Funny, they look like an old married couple."

"True." Chuckled the man. "Well, our student shouldn't be long now."

On his words the clock rang and he opened the door of the classroom, letting a troop of blue and yellow enter the room. They took seat and hushed as soon, waiting the two adult to start the class.

"Good morning young people. Like Professor Dumbledore introduced me I am your new DADA Professor, the Professor Remus Lupin. You noticed Miss Khan is beside me today, I'm sure you can't forget her after having the occasion to see her at work yesterday evening. She will lead the course about the spiritual creature and replace me if absent, I asked her to be here today to present herself and don't get to bored. Miss Khan if you may..."

"Hello young people, I hope that you recovered from yesterday's evening emotions, if it isn't the case I apologize. I think the Headmaster and Professor Lupin introduced me rather well so I will not burden you again with useless presentations." She smiles to them. "You can call me Noemie-sensei or Professor Khan during lessons, otherwise Noemie-san should be fine outside the classroom. And no Miss Khan please, it's a little to student-like for me, and Madam makes me feel like an old lady. Now I let you enjoy your lessons if you don't have question." She noticed a dark skinned girl raising her hand. "Yes Miss…"

"Patil, Padma Patil Sensei. Excuse me Sensei, but spiritual creatures aren't in our syllabus this year." Said the girl a little shy.

"Professor Khan?" smiled Professor Lupin.

"You are all spiritually active, and shinigami might not always be there to protect you." Replied the shinigami.

"Spiritually active?" asked a young Hufflepuff puzzled.

"You are all able to see ghosts right, miss…"

"Abbot, Hannah Professor."

"Thanks, give me your names when you talk so I can memorize them. Well to go back to your question Hannah, it seems that all person earning some magical powers earns spiritual energy, the persons that earns this kind of energy are sensitive to spiritual beings. Which mean that the friends of the nice four meters high beast that broke in during the feast -also called Hollow- will consider you as a nice snack. They are rather found of powerful souls." Explained Professor Khan.

"So the thing you blasted yesterday at the banquet is called Hollow? Terry Boot by the way" asked a Ravenclaw.

"Yes Terry." nodded the shinigami

"But why didn't we have such lessons before if these things are so dangerous? Ernie McMillan, sensei" asked a Hufflepuff boy.

"Because the stup… marvellous ladies and gentleman who rules our world have finally understood that we shinigami can't be everywhere, and that prevent can save souls." Said the shinigami with a distasteful smirk when mentioning the rulers of spiritual world. "I appreciate your curiosity and your enthusiasm but you will have to wait our first lesson for more answers." Some disappointed grunts made her smile. "For now you have to pay attention to Professor Lupin, don't worry I'm sure you will find it as interesting as spiritual stuff." She smiles at them a last time before sitting in the back of the classroom, letting her colleague begin his lesson. The lesson was quite funny in fact, as a practical lesson about the famous Boggart she saw in the book earlier.

Two hours later the bell rang again for the ten o'clock break. After the students left the class, Noemie and Remus headed in direction of the Professor's Room, chatting and laughing together. The young Students Supervisor had to remind gently to some that using magic wasn't allowed in the corridors. Remus joked saying that she was rather gentle for a SS –reference to the initial of her post's name, and some German racist army- allowing an annoyed shinigami's elbow to strike in his ribs, but failed to stop him chuckling. So it's a chuckling Remus holding his ribs and an amused Noemie that entered the Professor's Room. They sat on a table on which was disposed some cups, plates of biscuit and cakes, tea and coffee pot. The shinigami poured herself a coffee cup while the wizard choose tea.

"Caffeine adept?" asked a smiling Remus.

"There are caffeine in tea too. But not enough for me today, not after a short night."

"You don't seem to be so tired." He stated taking a sip of tea.

"I'm used to it, and youth too." She said with a teasing smile.

"Say that I'm old." grunted the man.

"Oh you know when you are aware that the guy that use to be my Head Captain and my grandfather, didn't move from his post since a thousand year, everyone seems young." She said with a little smile, and makes him spit his tea.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, at twenty-two years old I'm the youngest in the whole army. The others are over fifty for the youngest, even if they look like children. Every soul ages in different ways. For some example, everybody knows that the Tenth Squad Captain would like to have a few more centimetres, when the one of the Eights' –my dear uncle Shun-shun- is often saying that I would like to be the handsome one he was younger again to be more successful with the girls. His Lieutenant always answer him that even younger, a flirtiest idiot reminds a flirtiest idiot." She tells him with a smile, reminding the Nanao and Shunsui's funny office scenes.

"You seem to miss them." Said the man with a little sad smile.

"Some of them a lot, yes…" she said, thinking at a particular handsome tattooed crimson haired one.

"Somebody very special?" He asked with a teasing smile, making her blush. She pulls him her tongue.

"You'll see the day you will have somebody special."

Minerva who was watching them from an armchair, was asking herself if after all Albus wasn't right about them. " _Remus is a good guy but hasn't the easiest situation… in the case Albus were right I hope she will be understanding enough."_

"Lupin seems to have some good time with this shinigami." a grave and silky voice interrupted Minerva thoughts. She turned around to see that Potions Master was watching their colleague too.

"Jealous Severus? She's a beautiful young woman with some temper after all." Teased the Transfiguration Mistress.

"I'm not interested in dead ones, even less when they are arrogant like those of your House."

Minerva was about to reply when a little objet landed on her tights, what she recognized as a muggle cell phone. On the screen a photo of a topless tattooed and muscled young man with crimson long hairs holding her young colleague, who was wearing a nice chocolate bikini top. They were both lying in a deck chair in a garden. The young shinigami smiles at her two colleagues surprised reaction, thanking silently her friend and Tenth Squad colleague Matsumoto for her photograph talent.

"May I introduce you to Renji Abaraï, my boyfriend."

"Either this man is crazy or really subject…" mumbles a Severus Snape in shock. She couldn't tell if it was the fact she was in a relationship, or because the sight of her wearing bikini.

"No, same damned temper." chuckled the shinigami.

"Explains everything…"

"Hey what are you looking that happened to shock Severus… Oh! Is that your man?" asked a curious and enthusiastic Flying Instructor, answered by a shinigami nod. "Damn he's hot! Congratulation dearie you picked up well!" Smiles Rolanda.

"Thanks. But be careful, he's mine." Teased Noemie.

"Don't worry dear I don't have a chance against you, these beautiful fiery eyes say everything that has to be known." Chuckled Rolanda.

"Well I'm sure Severus knows now that I certainly don't have a chance against this young man" chuckled Remus. "You are lovely together."

"Thanks." smiled the shinigami

Minerva smile to her young colleague, her intuition was right and she wouldn't miss to prove it to Albus. She hands the cell phone back to its owner.

"I'm glad for you, I hope you will stay together."

"I hope too."

The bell rang again and everyone went back to his class.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

The rest of the morning went smoothly, arrived at lunch the shinigami noticed that her friend seemed annoyed.

"Something happened Minerva?" asked a concerned Noemie.

"In more than twenty years teaching I never saw a class have no reaction to my Animagus transformation!" replied an annoyed Transfiguration Mistress.

"What is Animagus transformation?" asked a puzzled shinigami.

"Well some wizards are able to turn themselves in animal, they are called Animagus. I'm one of them, I turn into a tabby cat."

"Wow that must be a nice power! I know somebody able to turn into a cat too… but I hope your transformation is more… "dressed" than hers when you turn back into human." Chuckled Noemie thinking about some Speed Goddess. "However, why didn't the students react? It sounds really impressive!"

"Sybil predicted Potter's death."

"Don't tell us he took Divination…" asked a plump woman at Noemie's left, who introduced herself earlier to her as Pomona Sprout.

"Yes he did." Sighed the Transfiguration Mistress, she noticed the shinigami puzzled look and continued to explain. "Well dear, Sybil Trelawney is our Divination teacher, you haven't met her yet since she barely leaves her Tower. Divination is one of the most nebulous branches of magic, only a few witches or wizard have proven having a real gift in that subject… and Sybil hasn't proven a lot that she was one of those. The main predictions she makes are based on logic. Harry Potter is a Gryffindor Third year, he faced a lot of dangerous situation in his life, and with Sirius Black on the loose… I think she took the opportunity to make a possible prediction." explained Minerva in a hushed voice.

Noemie couldn't stop herself and let a laugh escape her mouth.

"Sorry Minerva, I'm sad for you that the kid's stupidity ruined your performance. Damn everybody ends up dying one day, even my mare could predict that." She continued to laugh. "Sorry don't take offense… it's just that this kids stupidity…" she took a sip of whine to try to calm down a bit.

"I'm glad to see you so cheerful on a first day of classes Miss Khan." Said the Headmaster sitting on his place with a pleased smile.

"By the way Professor, I'd like to come to talk about a few things with you in your office after the classes, if you have some time for me."

"Of course Miss. How was your morning?"

"Nice, the students were curious and enthusiastic about my future lessons, and Remus lessons were very interesting."

"I'm glad to hear that."

The lunch went quickly to its end after that, but the brunette shinigami enjoyed it and spoke a lot with the Botanic teacher, as she was studying amenity horticulture when she was human and was still found of plants. As Remus and so she didn't have class the next two hours she decided to pay a visit to her horse. She changed for her riding boots, picked up her bridle and the bag of brushes of her mare and shunpoed until she arrived at Hagrid's Cabin. She found the man waiting outside his cabin.

"Hello Hagrid! How are you?"

"Ah Miss Khan! A little nervous, it is my first lesson as Care of Magical Animals Teacher."

"Please call me Noemie. Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine, I planned to see my mare to ride a bit so I can stay around while doing it, if you'll ever need some help." Offered the young woman.

"Thanks Noemie you're a sweet lass." smiled the half giant.

"My pleasure. May I ask you if it was possible to borrow you a bucket and some cereals for my mare? She was wonderful yesterday and unfortunately I didn't have the occasion to thank her since, and I feel a little bad for it. I thought she would appreciate a good mash." Asked the young woman.

"Sure! It is nice to meet somebody that loves animals!" he went into his cabin and returned with a bucket half-full of cereals and some apples.

"A bucket cereal for our Shinigami's mare. What's her name? I saw her this morning she's a beauty."

"Lakotah." Smiled proudly the shinigami. "I was there the day she was born, and we died together. Riding accident."

"I see; you seem to have a strong bound…" He noticed that his students were leaving the castle and were on their way to his Cabin. "Oh my students are coming!"

"I'll go on my way then. See ya!" said the shinigami taking the bucket and starting to leave

"See ya Noemie, come to my cabin to have some tea when you have some time."

"Sure!"

On that words she joined the border of the forest and whistled a brief melody. She didn't have to wait too long before hearing the sound of hooves galloping through the trees. Her beautiful blood bay half Arabian mare shows herself outside the tree, her aerial gallop slowing into a gleeful trot, she shakes her head from the left to the right to bounce her black mane and let the sun reflect the metallic cherry colour of her coat. The show off attitude of the horse makes her owner laugh.

"Salut ma belle, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de craner hum ?**

The beautiful horse stopped before her and rubbed her nose against the arm that was holding the bucket.

"Yes you can have it, stomach first right?" smiled the amused shinigami. She set the bucket on the floor and pulled off the brushes. She gently brushed the mare's coat, the only sound that reached her was the wind in the trees, the song of the birds and her horse enjoying the meal. Once both of them finished, the young women caressed lovingly the neck of the horse.

"Fancy a ride my beauty?"

The horse turned her neck and fetched the bridle with her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes" laughed the shinigami. She took the bridle back from her horse and put it on her, before jumping easily on her back and made her trot in Hagrid's lesson direction. She was a few meter from the place when she sensed a sudden tension on one of the strange but beautiful animal she recognized from her book as a hippogriff. She didn't have the time to give an order to Lakotah that the mare jumped the fence around the teaching paddock, and strikes the animal -now standing on his back feet- outside the way of the student he was about to attack. The shinigami jumped off her horse right before the student lying on the floor, a young blond Slytherin.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I… I'm ok…" answered the shocked student.

"Fine, I don't know what you did to upset this animal but I hope it will serve you as a lesson. What's your name?" asked the young woman with a harder voice, returning in her Student Supervisor role. It seemed to shake the boy as he gained some icy face and stood up brushing his robes.

"Draco Malfoy, Ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am, I'm not even 25." replied the young women on a rather harsh tone. "What the hell happened? Do you realise that if I and my horse weren't enjoying a ride around you would maybe be dead?" she raised her voice.

"That beast went crazy and attacked me!" tried to defend himself the boy.

"Don't try to fool me you little prat! I know animals pretty well and this one was as peaceful as a lamb until something made him tense to strike you!" practically yelled the young woman. "I know that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures and that the only way to make them react this way when they let somebody so close to them is to be insulted! But your teacher didn't mention it, didn't he?" now she was just under the yelling voice level.

"He…" tried the blond boy.

"Don't dare to lie to me again mister Malfoy I hate liars! Especially when they almost ruined the first lesson of a teacher! SO DID HE OR DIDN'T HE MENTION IT?" she was now yelling.

"He… he did!" said the tremble voice of the Malfoy scion. To his great surprise he felt her hand on his shoulder and she was now smiling at him.

"Good! You see it wasn't so hard to be honest. Next time think twice before upsetting such susceptible and powerful animal." She smiled to him, letting him gasping of surprise. She turned to see what Lakotah was doing and saw that nobody dared to move, even the hippogriff behaved and looked at her with curiosity and a little fear. Hagrid cleared his throat and bid his student to continue the lesson.

The beautiful mare was watching the hippogriff that almost killed the boy, her ears tackled at the back of her head and her neck bent in a threatening position, her hooves hitting the soil, keeping the hippogriff at a respectful distance from the students. The shinigami felt a little sad for the poor animal. She turned to approach them, and dismissed her horse by placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making the horse so relax in the second.

"It's fine my beauty, I think he understood that you're not one to mess with." Chuckled the brown haired woman. She then moved toward the hippogriff and bowed. The beautiful animal looked at her startled, before bowing too. She approached him and caressed the beautiful feathers on his neck.

"Sorry beautiful, I hope that you aren't hurt, Lakotah can be really rude when she's upset. Take it easy with the children, they are rather stupid sometimes but it's part of the youth."

The hippogriff leaned his forehead against hers, before moving back and nod to her.

"You're a good hippogriff." She smiles at him before turning around, readjusting the reins on the neck of Lakotah and jumping on the back of her horse. Hagrid moved toward her.

"I don't know how to thank you; I can't imagine what could have happened if the boy was injured or killed."

"Please be a little firmer and don't hesitate to give detention if the kids do something dangerous, it's our duty to protect them Hagrid. It wasn't up to me to protect the kid, he's under your responsibility during this lesson. Please be careful, you seem to be a good man and this hippogriff is a good one, it would be a shame that you could face bad consequences because of a lack of authority and attention."

"I promise. Thank you again."

She nodded and guided Lakotah to the exit of the paddock. She realised that she had still a little time before her and decided to enjoy a nice gallop along the lake. Lakotah seemed happy to run and on their way back they pushed full gallop across the wide lawn of the park.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

After the last lesson of the day, the young shinigami was in front of a large gargoyle representing a kind of griffin, looking puzzled. " _Why can't they have common, simple wooden office doors in this school! Damned wizards…"_ she sighed and fought the fear to appear stupid in speaking to a damn statue.

"Hello, can you please tell the Headmaster that I'm here? I asked to see him during the lunch and he agreed." asked politely the shinigami to the griffin. The statue nodded and a few seconds later turned to reveal stairs. After climbing them she knocked on the large door and entered, founding the Headmaster sitting behind a huge desk.

"Good afternoon miss. Please take a sit, do you fancy some tea?"

"No thanks you." She said crossing the large room. The walls were occupied by huge bookshelves and some strange objects, and several living portraits hang behind the Headmaster's desk. A beautiful red and gold bird was napping at the side of the desk on a beautiful perch. He woke when she approached the desk and sang a few cheery notes, and perched on her shoulder when she sat.

"Hello beautiful, what are you?" she said a little surprised, and then stroke gently his neck.

"May I introduce you Fawkes, he's a Phoenix and my friend. He seems to like you." Smiled the headmaster.

"He's beautiful. I never thought I would have the chance to meet a Phoenix. This school is full of surprises."

"I agree with you, I'm living here for decades and every day is still full of surprises." Chuckled the old man. "What wanted you to discuss with me dear?"

"Well I would like to know more about the Sirius Black issue, and about Harry Potter. I'm a little bit surprised you didn't give me this information with those you gave me to prepare my mission."

"It is because I wanted you to know more about our world first, and a little test to see how fast and fine you analyse your environment to identify the different security issues. I'm impressed you are really a good element to find that out right on your first day."

"After graduating at the Academy I spent two years in the Second Squad, a large part of it in the Special Forces Squad, which duty is the internal security of the Seireitei and the Gotei 13. It became a second nature to analyse and found the different treats. And the Sirius Black issue is pretty obvious since you talked about yesterday at the banquet. It is just that I heard some things about a certain Harry Potter that seems to have an involved-in-dangerous-situation issue."

Dumbledore chuckled, and told the young shinigami all Harry Potter adventures. Saying that Noemie was kind of surprised was a euphemism.

"Stop a second. Are you telling me that three eleven years old children broke defences that powerful grown wizard put on; that one of them killed thrice a dark wizard, first when one, second at eleven, and then a part of his soul last year after killing a giant high poisonous snake? Are you kidding?"

"No."

"My, my, I understand why you hired me. If you have to rely on children to resolve all your security issues it is quite a shame." Sighed the shinigami. "And now I presume that you will tell me that this Sirius Black escaped a high security prison to kill the kid?"

"I'm not sure about that. He had plenty occasion to harm him and didn't do anything."

"Tell me his story, were he comes from, how he was at school, the kind of friends he had, how and why he ended in Azkaban. I need to know everything to better understand the guy, his behaviour, his way of thinking, how he acts. If you want me to protect this school properly I need to know everything."

"You want to profile him? Interesting. Well I suggest we move to the couch and that you make yourself comfortable because it's a long story. Are you sure you don't want any tea?" he said standing up and inviting her to a little space arranged like a living room.

"Well if it will last a moment… Am I allowed to smoke at the window?" asked the young woman following him.

"Be my guest."

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Two hours later Noemie B. Khan was sitting at the Head Table, turning her cup of whine in her hand while discreetly gazing at the young Harry Potter, digesting all the information freshly given to her.

" _Damn this kid has quite an existence… I hope I will meet this Sirius Black before these damn Dementors kiss his soul out of him, there are a few things that aren't clear in what Dumby told me._ "

"Are you ok dear? You seem to be quite thoughtful." Asked a concerned Pomona.

"After all the meals full of her chatting, a little bit of peace is quite enjoyable Professor Sprout." Snapped the Potion Master.

"I will not apologize for trying to build social relations, dear Professor Snape." Replied a smirking shinigami. "By the way it would be nice to put some common sense in some of your snakes. One of them was almost reaped by an angry hippogriff this afternoon, because refusing to follow his Professors warnings. I'm not saying that to nerve you or insult your House, I'm concerned about the student safety and I know that he will listened to you." She said on a more serious tone.

"Who?"

"Young Malefoy."

"Fine, thank you for reporting this incident to me." Nodded the Potion Master.

"You're welcome, as his Head of House I thought you had to know. I was there if you want my version of the facts."

"What were you doing there by the way?" asked a curious Minerva.

"Enjoying a little ride while my free period." Answered the young woman, sipping her wine.

"Then I think that I shall thank your love for horse riding." Said quietly Snape.

The shinigami chuckled. "Well it's the first time someone is thanking my passion for horse riding. But you're welcome."

It's that time that Minerva choose to turn to her long-time friend.

"Albus…"

"Yes dear?"

"You loosed your bet." Grinned the Animagus.

"What? How is that possible? Do you have any proof?" asked the headmaster surprised.

"Oh yes. Noemie may I have your cell phone?" asked a grinning Minerva to a puzzled Noemie.

"Why do you need it?"

"After you left breakfast Albus bet that you were quite attracted by Remus." She said with a grin.

"Hey!"

"It was a joke Miss Khan!" tried to justify Dumbledore.

"I don't believe you, old nosy man, I hope you defended my private life Minerva!"

"I told him it was nonsense! And he mocked my feminine intuition, and you gave proof he was wrong at morning break." Defended Minerva.

"Hmm… Hey Remus! Want to hear the last gossip? Seems I'm attracted by you!" joked the shinigami.

"Oh I'm honoured that such a lovely woman as you find me attractive, however I feel bad for your handsome boyfriend." Smiled the man, entering the play.

"Oh don't worry he's not the jealous kind."

"Such a shame, because I would be quite jealous to share you. I'm afraid it will never work between us." Said the werewolf with a faked sadness.

"How sad, I'm afraid I will have to content myself with my handsome boyfriend then." Replied the shinigami with the same faked sadness. The other professors smiled at the antics of the two. The beginning of "Elan" by Nightwish sounded and the shinigami pulled out her SoulPager.

"Speaking of him…" She pressed the screen and pulled the phone to her ears. "Good evening handsome! Hey I have to ask you something, would you mind sharing me?" she said with a smile, and pulled the phone of her ear to switch on speaker mode.

"Kami-sama don't tell me you're sexually frustrated yet… well depends if the guy is ready to have his balls reaped off, and if you're ready to have your ass smacked… hey wait a minute! You switched in loud speaker mode?" asked the concerned voice of Renji.

"Sorry darling, some needed a proof for a bet."

"Oh I see! Fine then, glad I helped. While everyone can hear me, who and where is the guy I'm supposed to share you with?"

"Remus Lupin nice to meet you."

"Abaraï Renji, well Remus if you want to put your balls in the game I can assure you she's worse a last love night, sharing a bed with a horse-ridder is an amazingly hot experience." Joked Renji.

"Hey I'm still here! Don't you dare trying to get rid of me so easily Abaraï!"

"Considering you're away in human world save a day in the month it's quite done yet." Chuckled the Sixth Squad Lieutenant.

"Bastard."

"I love you too sweetheart. So what do you say Remus?"

"I wouldn't dare to consider it, and she's too faithful to do such things." Laughed the werewolf.

"Yeah I know, she just like to try to make me jealous. Well you failed again my beauty, now where's the idiot that suggested that you could be attracted by a guy you barely met, while we are in a relationship since two years?"

"Don't be too harsh with him sweetheart, he's aging. I call you back in fifteen minutes if you don't mind, we are still at dinner."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb. Ah yeah I almost forgot, Ichimaru-taïcho allows your colleagues to tease you as much as possible so you don't get bored and don't lose your hand."

"The bastard… see ya!" she hangs up and put her phone back in her bag. She then looked at Minerva, who nodded, and they both turned toward Dumbledore, big grins on their faces.

"Fine, I learned the lesson. I apologize to both of you. Minerva you won the bet and I will never question your feminine intuition again." He sighed and then whispered "meet me in my office after dinner to retrieve your price, I'll send you a message when everything is ready."

The Transfiguration Mistress blushed a bit, acting as he said nothing, but the shinigami perfectly heard what sounded like a date, but didn't show it and finished her plate. She excused herself and left the table under the understanding and teasing smiles of her colleagues. After a long call with Renji and a little outside excursion to slash a few Hollow, she enjoyed a long bath in her bathrooms, sipping a cup of plum wine.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Minerva was reviewing her lessons plan for the next day in her office, still wondering what her friend was preparing for the evening. She put her thoughts aside in her head and focused on her lesson plans. After a while, a red and gold feather fell before her eyes. She understood it was time to see what her friend invented for the evening. She put her papers aside and left for the Headmaster's office. She found him leaning against his desk, a mischievously grin on his face.

"Good evening Minerva"

"Good evening Albus. So what did you prepare us for the evening?"

His smile spread wider as a sweet melody began to fill the office. She smiled, recognising the music: she danced her first dance with Albus on it when she began teaching.

"It's been a while…" she said with a nostalgic smile.

"Indeed." He offered a hand she took with pleasure, and squeezed her gently against him. They danced a while, enjoying the moment.

After a while she put her hat out to lean against his shoulder, enjoying the security provided by his rather well conserved body. He smiled, pleased to see his usually so severe and rigid friend relaxing.

"How was your first day?"

"No problem to report, even the twins behaved."

He chuckled.

"Some rumours say that our shinigami has quite a gift for warnings. Even Peeves who is usually so happy to greet the students after missing them during two months, hadn't dared to show off yet." Chuckled the Headmaster.

Minerva smiled, pleased to have a new ally in the jungle that can sometimes be the castle.

"I saw that you get along very well and that you seem to appreciate her."

Minerva nodded, it was true that she appreciates the young woman, some things of the shinigami remembers her sometime how she was when younger. And she had a curious but inventive way to deal with problems.

"She's a good person, I like her way to deal with the students."

"I agree, even if I think that she will soon be considered more like a big sister than a Student Supervisor." chuckled the old man. "Yamamoto was right by choosing her, outside her qualities as Student supervisor she is very skilled at her protection job."

"It's a shame she was born French and no magical, she would have been a great witch."

"I'm sure Madam Maxime would have make a marvellous witch of her, even if she wouldn't have had the best Transfiguration teacher."

"Flatter."

Albus smiled. They continued to dance in silence, enjoying the moment. Minerva let herself go by the sweet music and her dance partner. She didn't feel the time pass, and when she saw what time it was on the clock on one of the bookshelves she straightened up almost violently and backed up to extract herself of her friend's arms. The headmaster looked at her, surprised.

"Something's wrong my dear?"

"Sorry Albus I didn't saw how late it was, it's my turn to patrol tonight."

"Oh don't worry about that. I sent a message to Miss Khan, asking her to replace you tonight and she agreed. She even said that we shall "enjoy our date"." Smiled the Headmaster.

"Oh…" blushed the Deputy Headmistress.

"Enjoy your evening Minerva, before you have the excuse of grading essays." Teased the old man.

"It isn't an excuse, it's a reality Albus." Pointed the raven haired witch.

"So relax and enjoy as long as you can. Do you want to take a break and drink something?" asked gently Albus.

"No thank you, I prefer dancing."

He chuckled and pulled her gently back against him, and she began to relax slowly again.

"As long as I remember you always very much loved dancing, that until the last song and even after if your dance partner was still able to stand."

She chuckled. "You were the only one to last so long."

"I was younger at that time."

"You still remain a child in your head Albus." Teased the raven haired witch.

He laughed. "True, but my body aged. However as long as I will be able to make my deputy headmistress dance all will be fine."

Minerva smiled and closed her eyes. Albus leaned his head to rest against his friend's, and enjoyed this moment of tenderness and complicity.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Our dear shinigami was enjoying her bath… when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames, making her slip of surprise and she glided underwater. She surfaced coughing the soapy water she drank in accident.

"Damn don't do that again my beautiful, you scared the crap out of me." She said with a harsh voice, and then noticed the peace of parchment he was holding. "What do you have there for me?" She gently took the piece of skin and stroke gently his head while reading it.

 _Dear Miss Khan, Minerva will not be able to assure the watching of the curfew tonight, so I wonder if you might exceptionally replace her tonight. I would be very indebted if you agree._

 _A tour around the different Houses would be fine enough, Mr Filch will take care of the rest. I would be very indebted if you agree._

 _Rest well and good night to you._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

She sighed and got herself out of the bath.

"Just wait a minute the time I write a reply my beautiful." She said putting on a bathrobe and joining her desk to write a quick reply, don't forgetting to give a biscuit to the beautiful bird.

 _No problem, I hope you will BOTH enjoy your date and have a lovely evening._

 _Miss Khan._

 _PS: Yeah I heard EVERYTHING at dinner._

She gave the parchment to the Phoenix who had finished his biscuit, and disappeared in the same burst of flames he appeared in. She smiled amused, if THAT wasn't the proof they were dating. She dried herself and changed for a black yukata embroidered with crimson lilies, and the matching fabric belt. She slipped her getas on, passed her tanto in her belt et made her way out her tower, the curfew passed since a good hour.

She caught a few scamps that broke the curfew, they were gently asked to join their dorms if they didn't want her to escort them in person to Filch.

Her tour finished she stopped at a window to contemplate the sky clearing gently from a few clouds, the stars sparkling as they got out from the smoky hide of the clouds, soon joined by the crescent moon. She sat at the edge of the window, losing herself in the beauty of the night's sky.

"I didn't know you were doing extra hours Miss Khan."

She turned to meet the deep abyss of the Potions Master's eyes, who seemed to have difficulties to succumb to Morpheus' arms.

"It seems so." She replied calmly.

"I thought it was Minerva's duty tonight." He pointed, leaning against the frame of the window.

"Hoped to see her tonight?" asked the shinigami teasing.

"Don't be stupid, she could be my mother." Replied the dark haired man.

She smiled. "I didn't suggest anything romantic, I just like to tease. Some trouble with the Sandman?"

"It's the only moment this school has some semblance of calm." He replied, his voice devoid of sarcasm, as calm as the night.

She returned to the contemplation of the sky, the thin crescent moon bathing the dark corridor in a shy pale glow.

"Cloudless night, quiet laughter of the stars, the moon shines…"

He turned to her, surprised and curious, maybe waiting an explication. But she only smiles to him, and moves away quietly, giving him a wave of her hand as a silent goodbye.

"Have a good night Professor Snape."

The Professor followed the charming silhouette of the shinigami until she turned and disappeared at the end of the corridor. Seeing her as a woman in this lovely yukata that married her body to drew perfectly her lovely feminine curves was quite a sight… the low neckline showing a piece of soft skin bathed in the pale glow of the crescent moon was tempting… some of her long brown shaped curls finding a way to rest and contrast against the pale skin, while the rest of them framed two hazel-brown black outlined orbs, set in an almond shape was quite hypnotic… but the real calm she exuded, contrasting with her cheerful temperament or the dangerous and oppressing calm he felt when she threatened Albus, was what destabilized him the most.

She was like the fire, peaceful, comforting, cheerful, yet so threatening and surely deadly, if someone had the bad idea to feed her temper. She was not someone with whom you can play without get burnt in the end.

He didn't know yet how his metaphor was right... 

* * *

Translation of the French sayings:

*PUTAIN D'ESCALIERS! = BLOODY STAIRS!

**Salut ma belle, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de craner hum ? = Hello beautiful, can't help but to show off hum?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I don't have a lot of feedback, it's a shame I like to exchange with readers! Don't hesitate to share what you think about it!

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Interview with a Werewolf

A/N: Translations of Japanese and French dialogue at the end of the chapter.

 _Disclaimer : I own neither Bleach nor Harry Potter, lucky Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling do._

* * *

Chapter 4: Interview with a Werewolf

The next few days passed rather smoothly, letting the brunette shinigami some time to analyse and discreetly investigate about the Sirius Black issue. No epic crispy news chat between colleagues. The twins didn't show up their prankster talents yet and she suspected them to plan something big. Even Peeves the poltergeist was too easy to put in line -which in Lt. Khan's language means threatening to purify and send him to Soul Society-, unfortunately for him she didn't enjoy the opened ink bottle he tried to threw at her as welcome gift Tuesday morning.

After her rather eventful first day she couldn't believe the castle could last more than two consecutive peaceful days… and she was right.

Thursday morning, after her usual early jogging and horse feeding, Noemie B. Khan was sitting on the Head Table eating her breakfast, freshly showered and wearing a simple black yukata with a crimson belt. Like all morning all was going smoothly… until the Master of Potions took a seat beside her.

"Good morning Miss Khan"

"Good morning Professor."

He filled his plate and sent her a look that she found odd in his usually unemotional black eyes.

"It was time that you decide to look like a woman."

The young women nearly choked the piece of fruit she was eating.

"Excuse me? What's that sexist comment for?"

Pomona giggled "It's his way to compliment you."

The eyes of the shinigami were wide open, shocked by the idea that this cold man was able to compliment another living or dead being.

"He compliment somebody and more unusual: me?!"

"You know it happens."

The brunette gave a suspicious look to her older colleague, before looking to the Potion Master and set a hand on his forehead. The man backed off by reflex even if the light pink on his cheeks betrayed him.

"Are you insane? What are you doing!"

"No, he isn't delirious of fever… Are you sure you're ok Professor?"

He huffed and snapped away her hand. "Of course I am! I really wonder what's wrong with you to touch me like that!"

She gave him a playful grin.

"But I'm sure that the other night when we met in the corridor, it wouldn't have bothered you to be touched, if I remember and believe the way your eyes liked dive into my cleavage."

The most feared Professor choked with the sip of coffee he was drinking, under the giggle of the shinigami. Minerva looked at him with an amused grin.

"So the arrogant dead ones still don't interest you Severus?"

"Shut it Minerva."

And she joined her young colleague in her giggle.

oOo*OoO*oOo

After breakfast the young women joined the Professor Room, the lessons with Remus only starting after morning break and not having her own office yet. She put her laptop out of her satchel to play some music, and summoned her zanpakutoh to do some maintenance on the blade. She hummed while the laptop played _Californication_ , cleaning the blade as sharp as a razor with a rice paper soaked in some old sake. After polishing and oiling it she set the weapon on the table to clean the shelter. Remus chose that moment to enter the room and smiled at the picture of the shinigami: a hand holding the shelter at eye level and the other moving a thin stick inside the wooden object, an eye perking into the slim entry of the shelter.

"You lost something inside?"

She smiled and put the stick out of the shelter, satisfied to see that the piece of fabric at the end of it cleaned properly the object.

"No just some cleaning."

He came and gave a look at the Japanese sword lying on the table.

"It's a beautiful weapon."

"Thanks."

"May I?"

"Yes but be careful, she's sharper than a razor."

He took carefully the katana.

"Really?"

"Turn the blade edge to the sky."

He did as she asked, and she let a small piece of rice paper fell. It floated peacefully upon the blade before being sliced in two part when meeting the edge of the blade, the now two papers twisting in the air before landing on the floor. Remus gasped and suddenly dropped the weapon, caught in extremis by her owner before touching the floor. She looked at him puzzled, he was rubbing his hand.

"What happened?"

"I heard some voice shouting at me "Take your hands off human!" and felt a massive electric shock in my hand. Sorry for dropping it."

The shinigami chuckled.

"Sorry, I should have remembered that Datenshi doesn't like being touched by strangers."

" _You should have! You know how I hate it!"_ the zanpakutoh screamed in her mind.

 _"Sorry I just wanted him to see how sharp you are."_

 _"He's not my master you are! I'm not a damn kitchen knife that everybody can use!"_

The young woman winced.

"She didn't appreciate."

"I felt it. She has some forceful manner to show it."

"Sorry."

"It's nothing I had worse."

He smiled at her and watched the time.

"I better go I have a few things to prepare for the next lessons. See ya Noemie-chan."

"Noemie-chan?"

"Yes I learned that's how you can call your female friends in Japanese. I hope you don't mind."

"Sore wa yo, Remus-kun. Mataatode."*

He smiled at her and left the room. She packed her tools and stopped the music. Alone in the room, she took place in an armchair and crossed her legs before setting the sword on her lap and closing her eyes.

She opened them to see the green grass and the blossom trees of the orchard that compose her inner world… and an angry Datenshi no Kyuushi fists set on her hips floating a meter upper the soil, her black wings sending massive wind blows that crushed the grass on the soil and made a storm of white and pale coloured petals by hitting the trees. It was quite a sight!

The beautiful fallen angel had her usually golden and blond long hair turned into black, flying around her. Her curvaceous silhouette clad in a black corset was stiff of anger. It showed even with the heavy long sleeved black and gold trimmed chainmail, covered by a sleeveless black middle age shirt she was wearing under the corset. The large black scarf that usually hid the bottom half of her beautiful face was down and showed how a cold and angry she was, her usually smooth green and gold eyes were now cold ice blue.

" _Damn I'm so in trouble…"_

 _"_ You couldn't say better Noemie B. Khan…"

"Datenshi eaasyyy…" the shinigami said in the smooth voice she usually used to calm horses.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I'M NOT YOUR DAMN HORSE!" the zanpakutoh spirit yelled.

A long annoyed growl was heard.

"Calm down fallen angel, she did nothing bad."

The angry angel turned toward the almost asleep huge lion that was trying to nap under an apple tree, his black mane cowered by petals due to the windstorm created by the angel's wings.

"Shut up you damn lazy cat! I'm not an old kitchen knife that everybody can hold!"

"It would be known if you were used to cut vegies." The lion chuckled, shaking his body to get rid of the petals.

"Mind your own business you bunch of fur!" the angel yelled back.

The shinigami sighed.

"Please calm down, the two of you."

The two spirits turned to the shinigami, surprised. Noemie looked straight in the eyes of her angry friend.

"Look I'm sorry my Tenshi, you're not an old kitchen knife I didn't want to upset you! Remus is beginning to be a good friend of mine I thought you wouldn't mind, he's a god guy and I wouldn't let him touch you if I didn't trust him. I will never let that happen again if you hated that so much."

The angel looked at her puzzled, and sighed. Her wings stopped their frantic moves and she land smoothly, her hair turned slowly to a pale blond trimmed with gold and her eyes darkening to gain their usual grass-green and golden colour as she calmed herself. She sat down in the grass, her wings embracing her body like a black cloak made of feathers, and the shinigami saw that she was still upset and was shivering. She sat and took the angel in a hug, gently stroking her back to calm her.

"You don't know how it feels… having stranger's hands on my handle… it's like you having Kurotsuchi's filthy hands touching the skin under your yukata."

The shinigami shivered at the thought… understanding the zanpakutoh's reaction, she would have reacted the same way.

"Now that you're aware of it, don't let it happen again."

"I promise."

The Lion came closer to lie down behind them, and licked the cheek of the angel to apologize and cheer her up. She smiled to him and passed a gentle hand in his black mane.

It was the first time the young woman saw her zanpakutoh so distressed, and felt guilty.

A flick on her forehead threw her out of her thought.

"Ouch! Datenshi!" the shinigami growled, rubbing her forehead

"Stop feeling guilty, you couldn't know it would affect me so much. Now smile, it's ok I already forgave you." The angel let a little smile appear on her lips and opened her wings to hug the shinigami back and closed the wings around them.

"Angel hug!"

"Yeah it's been a long time." The brunette chuckled.

She set her head against the angel's one and closed her eyes, feeling safe and in peace. The Lion gave them a lion's smile and set a heavy pawn around them, bringing them in a bone crushing Lion hug, making them yelp.

"You damn lion! I can't breathe anymore!" choked the angel.

"But I love you my girls." The Lion chuckled, releasing a bit his grip.

"Yeah Mahes, we know." Chuckled the shinigami.

They stayed like that a while, enjoying the peace and the comfort of the moment… until Mahes gave a little nudge with his nose to Noemie's forehead.

"I think it's time you move back; people are approaching the room."

"So soon? Thanks warning me my beautiful." The brunette stretched and escaped the double hug of the two spirits, kissed the nose of the Lion and smiled to the angel, still lying in the hug of the lion.

"It would be nice if you could come more often, it's always a pleasure seeing you."

"I'll try, see you!"

She reopened the eyes of the staffroom, seeing that Minerva and Pomona were already there. She stretched herself and grabbed her shelter to shelter the sword.

"Sorry if we disturbed you during your meditation."

"Don't worry I was done."

She left the comfort of the armchair, poured herself a cup of tea and went to the window to lit a cigarette. She couldn't be more relaxed, the little trip in her inner world did her a lot of good.

"Is your sword still mad?"

The young woman turned to see Remus and smiled at him.

"Don't worry we sorted it out… and stop apologizing or I'll kick your pretty ass!"

The man chuckled "I didn't know that you showed enough interest toward my ass to call it pretty."

"Oh shut it, it was so to speak, idiot!" she huffed and took a breath of smoke.

"It's bad to smoke you know."

"I'm already dead, remember?"

"Well, you're a big girl after all."

"Exactly."

She took a last breath of smoke and burnt her ending cigarette in a flick of her hand. Surprising her friend.

"How do you do that?"

"Professional secret, Remus-kun." The shinigami smiled to her colleague.

oOo*OoO*oOo

A few hours later, the shinigami was attending the third year Gryffindor/Slytherin DADA class as she followed all Remus' lessons since Monday. They had the lesson about the Boggart which was as fun as Monday's one -she even almost burst into a laughter at the sight of Snape in Neville's grandma's clothes-, until it was the turn of Harry Potter. A Dementor broke of the wardrobe where the Boggart hid, she had conjured and drown her sword but Remus cut her off by placing himself before his student. The Boggart focused on him and changed into a silver full-moon.

"Riddikulus!" And the Boggart turned to Neville who finished him.

After congratulating his students and giving them homework he dismissed the class. The Student Supervisor stood up and called the three adventurous Gryffindor who were about to left the room.

"Harry, Hermione and Ronald may I have a word?" the young woman asked nicely.

The three froze and turned to her.

"Yes Khan-sensei?"

"I heard about your little adventures. I'm not here to lecture you about your lack of common sense, but I know that you will again be in trouble sooner or later… don't look at me that way Ronald, there are some people that attract problems and you three are some of them. And I want you to report me every danger and call me to assist you in every dangerous situation. I will not be mad if breaking the school rules is needed to call me to help, I will leave the lecture thing to Professor McGonagall. Even if her different lectures didn't change anything about you three always being in trouble, I heard that she is rather good at the job. Seriously guys you are barely thirteen, it is not your job to protect and save the school, I'm paid for that. Be sure that if you are killed because you played the heroes it will not save you from my wrath, as I can kick your butt even if you remain as souls." The shinigami said seriously.

They nodded, too surprised to reply. She sighed.

"I know that you aren't used to rely on adults in this school, but this time is over. And if you have problems and need somebody to talk with I'm here for that too, and I won't repeat what you told me. The School Supervisor isn't a student's nightmare, she is supposed to protect and help the students. Understood?"

They nodded again.

"I didn't hear anything." She gave them a warning look.

"Yes Khan-sensei." The three said in chorus.

"That's better!" the Student Supervisor smiled. "Now off you go and enjoy the end of the day."

The girl she remembered called Hermione smiled to her "Arigatoshimashita Sensei, you too!" **

"Jaa anata wa mo nihongo o hanashimasu ka? Iie, douitashimashite Hermione-chan." ***

The girl smiled "I only know a few words Sensei. Mais je sais aussi parler un peu Français." ****

The shinigami beamed. "Well if you want to know more you can come to me; it would be a pleasure."

When the trio left the room the Student Supervisor closed the door and turned to Remus who was replacing the chairs and tables.

"My dear Remus-kun, I think you have a few things to tell me about your monthly illness."

He stiffened and looked at her like a deer caught in the lights of the car.

"Don't look at me like that. I will not judge you, I just want you to be honest with me."

He sighed and showed the direction of his office. She rose an eyebrow and followed him in his office.

"Please take a seat. I think I can't hide longer, but this conversation has to happen in private. Fancy some tea?"

"Yes thank you." The young woman said sitting in the chair on front of his desk.

She waited while he prepared the hot beverage. He sat behind his desk once the two cup of tea served.

"Before I speak I'd like to know what you guessed so far or if someone told you something."

"I think that you are a werewolf. Nobody told me, I had some suspicion when you told me that I had to replace you a few days every month, your physical appearance and the sight of your boggart confirmed my thoughts. Or am I wrong?"

"No you're not. I'm impressed you figured it out by yourself."

"Well I'm not stupid. Even no magical folk know the myth of the werewolf and after reading a few books to prepare this mission, it is rather easy to recognize a werewolf with such clues."

"Are you upset I didn't tell you?"

"I'm a little bit, but I can't judge you about that, I know that you werewolves are not well accepted by wizard and witches. But if you have some problems with your wolf I can help, one of our Captain is a werewolf and is completely master of himself. I can ask him some advice when I return to Soul Society at the end of the month if you want."

"Don't worry about me, there is a potion that keeps the wolf to be aggressive when I change at full moon."

The young women laughed dryly.

"Such a joke, it might tame your wolf during full moon, but judging by how you look I know that you aren't living together well the rest of the month."

He shot her an angry look.

"Don't talk about something you don't know!"

She rose on her feet and leaned across the desk, her eyes turning amber/gold piercing into his'.

"I never speak about things I don't know. I know what it is to have an animal inside, and how it can be a burden when you don't live in harmony with."

The werewolf swallowed.

"What are you Noemie? The wolf is afraid inside of me."

"I am myself, I only have a special room-mate inside of me. And we get along very well since I kicked his ass and cleared some special points with him."

"You're not speaking of your zanpakutoh…"

"No I'm not. So listen closely my little werewolf: I kind of like you and you already began to be a friend for me. I only want to help you but if you're too stubborn to listen to me no problem, I will not insist and will wait until you come for help, and say that I was right.

So now that we already began with the hard subjects, tell me about your dear mate Sirius Black. I warn you I'm really tired of people keeping crucial information about the security issues of the castle, so please tell me everything you know about him."

The werewolf froze. He underestimated her deeply, he knew she was too bright to be a stupid guard, but didn't expect her to come to him so fast about Sirius.

"We were four friends, he betrayed one, killed one, and I am the only one left to walk free."

"How did your friends manage with your fur problem? Don't look at me like that Dumbledore told me you Marauders were thick as thieves."

Remus chuckled.

"James called my condition the same way. They accepted it and even wanted to help me to not be left alone those nights. I hope I can trust you to keep that secret: all of them achieved Animagus transfiguration for that reason."

"So they were all able to turn into an animal? In what turned Sirius Black? And the others?"

"Sirius was a black dog, James a stag and Peter a rat."

"Peter Pettigrew?! The one that only a finger was left of him?"

He nodded, she leaned back on the chair, deep in her thoughts.

"How were they? Your friends?"

"Sirius and James were thick as thieves, never missing the occasion to play a prank or to get in trouble. Peter was more reserved, but always followed."

"Dumbledore told me that Sirius fled his family and went to live with James, I don't know what you think but I can't picture this guy as the one that betrayed the guy that was like a brother for him."

Remus sighed. "The problem is that Sirius comes from an old family, with a lot of inbreeding. Some of the members of his family are known to be insane because of this."

"Did he show any signs of insanity before it happen?"

"Nothing I could remember, but the fact he killed dozens of muggles while trying to kill Peter is certainly one."

The Student Supervisor laughed, earning a puzzled look from her colleague.

"You know as in charge of the security I thought a lot about the Sirius Black issue, took time to analyse it. I had a very instructive conversation with the Headmaster and just needed some information from someone that knew the guy very well: You. I thank you for giving me the details to file the few holes left.

Now I can put the pieces together and confirm my supposition: what told you that it wasn't Pettigrew that didn't blew up the street and cut his own finger up, before turning into rat and flee? From what I heard he was kind of the guy that follows and can be easily manipulated, and surely a coward. And if I'm correct Black didn't had a trial and was sent straight to Azkaban. Nobody asked to know HIS proper version of the facts, and I'm sure that you wizards have some truth potion or little tricks alike to prove someone's guilt or innocence, right?"

Remus was shocked by the logic of the young woman.

"But it's impossible, they made an oath to keep the location of James and Lily's house secret and Sirius was the secret keeper! Peter would never have been able to betray them even if he wanted to!"

Noemie was surprised by the revelation and sipped a little tea. She was frowning since good five minutes when she spoked again.

"I recognize that's a tricky point, but I still can't picture Sirius Black betray his brother in all but blood. And believe me I was taught to analyse and discover how criminal are thinking and behaving, I can tell you that Sirius Black isn't one of them! That guy surely knows where Harry is living during summer as he stays with his mother's family! That guy had plenty of perfect occasions to harm him -and I'm not talking only of his little runaway- but he didn't! Believe me if he was the mad maniac the papers call him he would have done it at the first opportunity! They always do!"

"So why did he escape?"

"I have a guess about it, think Remus: if my supposition about Pettigrew being still alive and the traitor is true –hush I know about the tricky point, and I'm sure there is an explanation about that-, don't you think the guy would have broken out to seek revenge? Because if I was him, I would chase the guy around the whole world if needed, if it means I could be able to innocent myself, and then kill him after reaping every piece of him."

The werewolf thought about it a few minutes, opened a drawer and poured himself a long shot of Firewhisky, that he gulped in the second. He proposed some to his friend that accepted in a nod

"Well what are we doing now? Does Dumbledore know about your assumptions?"

"No and I don't want him to know, experience told me not to trust sneaky old men with such things. He is far from being an idiot and I'm sure he could have done something to avoid Black a long trip to Azkaban at the time, I don't trust him on this case."

"Why would Dumbledore have an interest in keeping Sirius in Azkaban? I'm really impressed by your logic; I'm not convinced by it even if something tells me that you aren't wrong. But still Noemie, what you are accusing Dumbledore of, is a kind of crazy!"

She sighed.

"Damn Remus, Sirius is Harry's godfather! Of course the old man could have some interest by keeping the as you call "Boy-Who-Lived" out of Black's custody and so be able to control his whereabouts as he wishes. I'm not sure about it but I prefer to keep it at mind."

Remus looked at her as a second head had grown out of her neck, annoying her.

"Don't look at me like that! It's pretty obvious, you idiot!"

He chuckled "Merlin you're such a conspiracy theory adept."

"I'm not crazy! I lived five years with a damn grandpa trying to marry me to each noble that could retrieve him with some interesting things against my western exotic hand -without success of course- how do you think I managed avoiding it? Because I learned to recognize a power game when I see one and managed to get my ass out of it as soon as possible!"

He laughed "Are you sure you weren't traumatized by it so you see conspiracy everywhere and need some psycho help to get rid of it?" she smacked him behind his head "ouch!"

"You deserved it! I'm a soldier and Lieutenant if you remember, I can recognize a General playing chess when I see one, and dear Headmaster is one of them."

He sighed, a little calmed of his hilarity and gave an amused smile to his friend in the intend to erase the annoyed frown on her face.

"Well, well, all of this is quite nice, but are you aware that he knows everything that happens and is said in the castle? You're not afraid being in trouble."

Remus tactic worked as the shinigami smiled, while turning the amber alcohol in the glass "Oh don't worry, I made sure when I sat down at this desk that this conversation would only be heard by us two, the only chance the old man would know something is to make the desk and the chairs able to speak, or read in your mind. That's what happens when you have a sticky grandpa: creating some easy but efficient little Kido tricks to have some peace. It's also useful when I want privacy to enjoy some hot lunchtime with my man. I called it shizukana babburu, the calm bubble."

The werewolf couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Nice one, I just hope you won't talk of it to the others or they will think some strange things about us."

She winked at him. "Don't worry darling, it will be our little secret. So to go back to your dear friend Sirius, are you with me or not?"

"Depends on what you will do about him."

"I suggest we manage to be the first to get a hand on him to enlighten the tricky point of the oath keeper and confirm his intentions."

"It's fine with me, he was still a good friend for me it's the least I could owe him if there is a little chance he's innocent. And what will we do with him if you are right?"

She had a mischievous smile and downed her drink.

"Well I always fancied having a dog, haven't you?"

OoO*oOo*OoO

Later at diner, Minerva took her now usually place beside the young Student Supervisor, expecting some cheerful and nice conversation after a long day teaching.

"Well Noemie, I'm rather curious how Severus ended eying your cleavage."

The shinigami nearly choked with her food of laughing at the memory. She managed to swallow the food and took a sip of whine. She lowered her voice.

"To be short, the other night when you were dating Albus -don't look at me that way I know all of it and don't argue it looked at nothing but a date- I had just finished my tour around the castle, and stopped at a window to admire the night sky, when suddenly the guy popped out of nowhere. I was wearing the yukata a lot loosely that now, showing nicely my cleavage -but nothing provocative don't worry- I sensed his gaze and even caught him eying me in the way a man eye a woman that please him, the guy wasn't looking at the star if you see what I mean. And I'm sure he was still watching me until I was out of sight."

The Transfiguration Mistress smirked. "Well it seems that our dear Potion Master isn't as asexual as he seems."

The shinigami chuckled "Don't be so harsh Minerva, he's a grown man and straight, it's quite a normal reaction."

"Well I'm sure the sight might have been charming."

"Albus!"

Noemie was now chuckling "Interested dear Headmaster? I thought you belonged body and soul to some beautiful Transfiguration Mistress."

Minerva choked with the pumpkin juice she was sipping. The headmaster gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well it isn't because you currently have the dish in front of you that you can't look at the menu."

The shinigami struggled to not laugh too loud at the sight of a now red Minerva.

"You're not wrong Headmaster, but I think you would be a lovely together, you already fight at breakfast as if you were an old married couple."

Pomona was now chuckling "Isn't it Noemie?"

"Oh yeah."

"Will you stop you two! There's nothing between us!"

"And you think we believe you?" the shinigami winked at her.

She sighed to relax a bit and turned to her old friend.

"Albus tell them!"

"Tell them what? That you're a marvellous dancer?"

"You infuriating old man."

The staff around them chuckled. Noemie smiled, she really loved that mission.

* * *

Translations:

*"Sore wa yo, Remus-kun. Mataatode." = "It's fine Remus. See you later."

**"Arigatoshimashita Sensei, you too!"= "Thank you Professor, you too!"

***"Jaa anata wa mo nihongo o hanashimasu ka? Iie, douitashimashite Hermione-chan."

= "So you too speak Japanese? You're welcome Hermione."

****"I only know a few words Sensei. Mais je sais aussi parler un peu Français."

= "I only know a few words Sensei. But I know a little French too."

A/N: I want to thanks you all for taking your time reading my writings!

However, it would be nice to have more than one feedback if possible, I appreciate a lot the support of my friend Winmau, but it would be nice to have the meaning of different people about the story! It's always nice for me to know if you liked it or not, and it's quite difficult when you don't have any reaction but one. If don't have an account on the website, don't worry I will reply you at the end of the next chapter.

And another important thing: if you find some mistakes don't hesitate to tell me, this story is also in purpose to train my English writing expression/translation and to improve it.

I don't bite don't be shy guys.

Until next chapter,

Naomi-chan!


	6. Chapter 5:Miss Khan enjoys a week-end at

A/N: It's not in my habits to make big authors note before the chapter but I will just warn that this chapter will mainly take place in Soul Society and there will be a lot of OC from my own (this story is a sequel of another story of mine, that's why). So enough of blabla, see you at the end of the chapter and good reading everybody!

 _Disclaimer_ _: Sadly, I'm nor J.K. Rowling neither Tite Kubo so I don't own and don't make money with neither of their amazing worlds._

* * *

Chapter 5: Miss Khan enjoys a week-end at home.

September went rather quickly, but was not as calm as expected. Noemie sighed, looking again to her now blood-red hairs. She was right when she was thinking that the twins were planning something big: the two prats managed to trick her the day she teaches them, replacing Remus. She hadn't paid attention and while opening the door of the classroom, the content of a bucket levitating upon the entrance fell of her, painting her upper body in a blood-red colour. She cursed the damn Hollows that managed to break through her wards during breakfast that morning, getting her late and with her guard low, and the two grinning prats that were really proud of them that day. Thought they were less happy when they had to run an hour and do a lot of hard physic exercises, when they hadn't to brush the toilets with a toothbrush, and that every evening during two weeks under her vengeful eyes and her sadistic grin. With the help of her friends and colleagues she managed to fix the silk yukata she was wearing that days, but her hair didn't want to go back to their usual brown, earning her a lot of teasing from the Potion Master, and Minerva couldn't help but teasingly point out that she was now perfectly assorted to her boyfriend.

They were lucky she couldn't do magic, because she would have made Neville's Riddikulus a permanent reality for dear Professor Snape, and Minerva would have earned complete silver hair to match the Headmaster's.

However, outside the little prank she suffered, she found out that she kind of liked teaching. Of course she always enjoyed training her Squad before, but it was different. The students were rather interested in her lessons, even the Malfoy boy who was always criticizing Remus didn't have a word to say.

Speaking of Malfoy, his father stormed in the castle at the end of the first school week, displeased by the fact his son would be dead if the Student Supervisor wouldn't have been around. She gently remembered that if his son hadn't provoked the animal it wouldn't have happened, and that he could get his pompous ass out of the castle straight away if he only came to make trouble in her sector, Board of Governor or not. And he was perfectly warned that if some particular Hippogriff would have to face any threat or revenge of any kind, her wrath would find him where ever he would try to hide, the animal was under her protection.

Outside the little pranks the Weasley played during the month she barely had problems with the students. The most exasperating issues were the fights she had to break between some Slytherin and Gryffindor, and her different lectures about this House rivalry absurdity were barely listened. She had to think about new techniques to open the mind of the teenagers, too struck in the mind conditioning some had lived in their families, either Gryffindor or Slytherin it was the same idiotic matter.

Sirius Black hadn't showed up around yet, but she kept being vigilant at any sign of is presence, eager to clear off the issue he still represents and confirms that her suppositions were right.

Aside of these problems there were positive things too. For example, she could share some good time with her colleagues.

The flying lessons with Rolanda were fun, even if she still preferred horse riding, and had some good laugh while teaching Rolanda horse-ridding. Seeing the former professional Quidditch player discover the presence of muscle she never thought existed and walk like a duck a few days was priceless.

She had the opportunity while the traditional girls' night –monthly evening at the Three Broomstick between the female staff-, to know better her other female colleagues, especially the younger ones which were Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector and Charity Burbage, each Astronomy, Arithmancy and Muggle studies teacher.

She still spent some time eating at the side of Minerva and they always found some evening in the week to share a drink or a tea in their rooms.

The shinigami, former landscaper in her living days, always found some time in the week to take a walk in the greenhouses, enjoying the peace of these huge gardens under glass, and talk plants with Pomona when the Herbology Professor had some free time.

She hardly found the opportunity to talk much to Poppy Pomfrey as they both were always busy with something. But the few time they had the occasion to talk was very interesting for both women, talking about medicine stuff and especially medicine plants, as the shinigami was always interested by medicine; if she hadn't had powerful fighting skills she wouldn't have minded to be a healer at the Fourth Squad.

She was now seated at breakfast, still looking at her red hair, trying to elaborate some plan to escape Ichimaru, who she was sure, would not miss an occasion to tease her… and she had enough teasing (even if she kind of liked the colour on her, but wouldn't admit it aloud).

Yes, today was the last week-end of September, so the young shinigami was allowed to go back to Soul Society for a day, as mentioned in her mission order.

She was eager to see Renji again, even if they phoned every day she missed him so badly. And knowing her friends she was sure they would party until the sun will raise, she couldn't wait to see them again too. She had a little smile when thinking of the antics of Matsumoto, the shouting of Ikkaku when she kisses his bald head to tease him, the couple scenes of Nanao and her uncle Shun-shun, the gentle smile of her Captain and the grin of her older sister Naomi, the fatherly embraces of her step father Shien, the sweet and calm aura of his wife Retsu, the energy of her little sister Asa… Yes, she couldn't wait to go back home.

"You're rather silent this morning Noemie. Are you fine?"

The young woman got out of her thoughts, and smiled at the concerned face of her friend.

"Don't worry Poppy, I've just got a day of permission, I'm going back to Soul Society today. I was just thinking about home."

"You better eat something and hurry, so you would be there sooner."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt." The brunette faked playfully.

Snape grumbled. "They better keep you and send us somebody who's calm at breakfast." Snape grumbled.

Noemie beamed at the idea."Good idea! So I could spend some more time there! Thanks for the tip dear Potion Master! I'm sure Ichimaru would be happy to replace me for a day or two!"

Remus looked at her a little concerned. "Is that the one that has a creepy smile and has the prank ability of the Weasley twins in one body?"

"Yes! The guy is the perfect Slytherin without the racism thing, I'm sure Professor Snape would get along with him perfectly! And he would be very happy to come, having some new prank victims and creeping out the students would be very refreshing for him."

Minerva pursed her lips in a thin line at the idea "Noemie Khan you better make sure you got your ass back at the castle at the end of the week-end, because Soul Society or not I will hex you back here!"

The shinigami chuckled "Of course I will be back Minerva; I was joking… even if it would be fun to send you Ichimaru a day or two."

She finished her breakfast, eager to collect her things and the gift she had bought for her friends and family. She said goodbye to her friends and colleague and left the Great Hall. She met Dumbledore as she passed the door of the grand eating room.

"Good morning Miss Khan, I wish you a wonderful week-end back home."

"Week-end? But I'm only allowed a day off…"

The old man grinned at the young woman, handed her a parchment and winked "I hope this will convince your grandfather to let you some more rest, send him my best regards."

She smiled at him "Of course. Thank you, see you later!"

He watched her disappear in one of her flash step, amused. " _Ah youth… I hope Genryussaï wouldn't mind to keep her a day longer, she did well and earned some rest."_

The shinigami didn't wasted time: in less than 5 minute she had left her rooms with some belongings and gifts, she went to the Hospital Wing to borrow the books Poppy promised her, went outside to join Lakotah she had saddled before breakfast, and finally opened a Senkaimon.

" _Soul Society I'm coming back!"_

And she pushed her mare at full gallop inside the creepy inter-worlds passage.

oOo*OoO*oOo

 _Meanwhile at Soul Society…_

"Are you sure she will not be angry?"

"Don't worry Izuru-kun, Nono-fukutaicho-chan will be really pleased."

"Gin! Hurry and move your pretty ass, she will arrive soon!"

"I'm almost done Ran-chan!"

A silver-haired captain smirked and closed the door of the little house he was exiting.

"Yeah she definitely will like it."

 _At the Senkaimon_

A happy Noemie passed through the gate, responding to the cheerful greeting of the guards with smile, the two being in her Squad.

"Khan-fukutaïcho! We are so glad to have you back! How is your assignment going?"

The lieutenant laughed "Come on guys it's only been a month; you can't miss me so much. I'm doing fine thanks, and you?"

"We're fine too, thank you."

"How can you be fine by guarding the Senkaimon? It's such a boring thing, I'll ask someone to bring you some water, it will prevent you to fall like flies from insolation."

"You're great fukutaïcho, that's why we missed you. And your new hairstyle suits you very well!"

She laughed and pressed Lakotah's flanks to make her move forward. "Don't push your luck you two, courage for the rest of your watch. I'll see you later at the barracks."

She sent her mare in a gentle gallop in direction of the First Squad. Once arrived she was greeted by the Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"Good morning Khan-fukutaïcho… what happened to your hair?!"

"Good morning Sasakibe fukutaïcho… Well… Some of my new students are gifted prankster."

"I see; they must indeed be gifted to be able to prank a former soldier of the Stealth Forces."

She sighed. "True little devils… is Yamamoto-Soutaïcho available? He asked me to come report to him as soon as I am back."

The middle-aged man nodded. "Yes he is waiting for you. Follow me."

The young women glided to the floor and took a little packet in her saddle satchel. And handed it to her colleague.

She smiled to him. "This is for you, if I remember it has been ages you weren't able to have some good Earl Grey."

The man looked at her surprised. "I didn't know you paid attention to my love of Earl Grey. Domo Arigatou Khan-fukutaïcho."

She laughed "Everybody in the Gotei 13 knows how found of black tea you are. But you're welcome."

The grown man put the tea packet in his large sleeves and lead the way to the office of Commandant Yamamoto. They knocked and entered after hearing the grave voice of the most powerful shinigami bidding them to enter. The old man was standing at the edge of the large balcony that occupied the place of a complete wall of his office, starring at the city of the Seireitei.

They walked across the huge office and kneeled behind the respectable man. After a moment he turned around. Noemie could sense his eyes staring at her and tensed. After spending a month in the living world she wasn't used anymore to the massive pressure of his spiritual energy.

"Chojiroh that will be all, thank you."

"Haï Sotaïcho-sama."

The Lieutenant of the First Squad raised and bowed before leaving the young Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad alone with her grandfather.

"I don't know if I want to know it but I will ask, what happened to your hair?"

"I was late for one of my lesson because of a Hollow attack and didn't notice that two little devils had put a prank for me at the class door."

"You should be ashamed, a shinigami being pranked by humans. And your teaching colleagues weren't able to fix that?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Thought, you're matching your man now."

She raised her head, eyebrow raised. Hearing him joking about her was as rare as Ichimaru behaving.

"Sir?"

"Forget about it, you may begin your report now Khan-fukutaïchou."

"Haï!"

She told him about the Hollow population, her work at the castle, the strange and suspect way Dumbledore used to deal with some things like Sirius Black or all the issues around Harry Potter. The venerable man passed a hand in his beard, thoughtful.

"And what awaits that Sirius Black if he is found guilty and caught?"

"He will be kissed by a Dementor. They are sort of strange spiritual creatures, they feed with positive emotions, memories. And when their prey is completely at their mercy, they kiss them to suck and eat their soul. They are monitored by the Ministry of Magic and are the wards of their prison. "

Yamamoto cracked his two eyes open, surprised.

"Your feelings about them."

The shinigami shivered as she remembered the few encounter with them.

"I meet them sometimes, when I did some Hollow cleaning outside the wards I put around the school. They infuse primal fear in you, when I cross them I can't help but tense and put my hand on Datenshi, and Shishi's powers activate by instinct. They seem to fear zanpakutoh so they never come close… but still they give you that feeling that everything is only cold and darkness… I wonder how these crazy humans managed to get the idea to put such things at the border of a school."

Even if she showed off as if she was strong, the Dementors always left a nasty feeling inside her after every encounter. Remus told her that it may be because of all the traumatic events she lived as a soldier. The old man sensed her angst and put a hand on her shoulder, his spiritual energy breaking the dark aura and warming her up with comfort.

"If they become a threat I don't care about the human Ministry or anything else, kill them. The only fact that these things eat souls is a threat, if the Ministry would ever lose control on them it would be a disaster. Usually I don't mess with human politics, but keep an eye on this Sirius Black, as long as he doesn't grow into a threat I don't want my shinigami to be responsible of the dead of an innocent. And keep an eye about that Potter boy, he is special. Albus already told me about him and this Lord Voldemort. He found out last year that this wizard split his soul to be immortal and wanted my advice. This man sounds like a bad weed, he will grow up again and again."

"What should I do if I met him?"

"Nothing, Albus told me he would take care of it. As long as he doesn't befriend with Hollow or Arrancar I don't care about it."

She nodded.

"You may raise now; I want to great my grandchild properly since formalities are done."

She smiled and raised.

"Tadaima Ojii-san."

"Okaeri Noemie-chan." He flicked her forehead.

"Aouch! What was that for?"

"Stupid child, getting pranked by human kids!"

"Hey they are valuable ones! These two match Ichimaru's prank ability!"

"Really?"

"Really! They made some hell of a life to their referee teacher. Minerva goes limit berserk some days because of them, and Kami-sama knows she is a model of patience and moral strength."

"What did you do about them?"

She smiled. "Well Kasumi-oji's punishment was a dream against what I did to these little rascals. They spent two weeks doing crap chores every free period, high-level physical enforcement every evening, and the best for the end: I wrote to their mother. Her screams at breakfast were a hymn to my revenge. It may be a little harsh, but for all the teasing I suffered and will suffer its earned."

The lips of the old man twitched a little, amused. When the door burst open, and a little storm of black cloth and long black hairs shot straight into Noemie's arms, almost throwing them to the floor.

"OKAERI NONO-ONEESAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Tadaima Aa-chan, easy little storm, you don't want us to fall."

"Asa, what did I told you about bursting into your grandpa's office?"

Noemie turned around her little sister still in her arms, meeting the striking grey eyes of a frowning tall middle-aged man. His well-built silhouette was clad in the traditional black shinigami uniform, his sharp drawn face like his father's, with a strong jaw high-lighted by a short beard. His piercing grey eyes were even more striking with his black hairs put in a tight samuraï bun.

The girl pouted "Demo Otouchan…"

The man frowned his eyebrows "No Asa, your grand-father could have been in an important meeting."

"But I sensed Oneechan's reiatsu! It was joyful so I was sure they ended business."

"Your father is right Asa, you can't burst into my office like that."

"Haï Ojii-chan…. Gomen"

The man at the door sighed before softening and smiling at the sight of his two daughters.

"Welcome back Noemie-chan."

She smiled to him and released her sister to hug his stepfather and mentor.

"It's good to be back Shien-sensei. I missed you all."

Shien Yamamoto Khan huffed. "You hurt me daughter, your dear father missed you deeply and you great him with a simple "Shien-sensei" … Ouch! Hey what's that for?"

Noemie laughed as he rubbed his forehead. "You know that I have too much respect for you to call you "daddy", venerable ancestor."

"Respect my ass, don't remind a man how old he is."

The young women chuckled. She was glad to see her ancestor and step-father again. When she died, outside of the master she found a stepfather in him. The feeling was shared. As the son of Yamamoto never knew and wasn't able to see his human son grew up he found in Noemie the legacy of his child and quickly grew found of the young women to the point he adopted her in his heart as well as legally. He grinned and hugged her.

"I'm still glad to see you."

"I know sweetheart I know. So, how are these British?"

"Well… British! No seriously, they are quite fine people."

"I don't want to interrupt but Jûshiro must waiting of you."

"Haï Sotaicho-sama…. Oh before I forget, Dumbledore-dono gave me this for you!"

She handed him the scroll Dumbledore gave her before she left. The venerable man took the object and broke the seal to read it. He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know what you did to Albus, so that he felt obliged to write to me to give you one more free day." Noemie grinned. "Nothing, just my job."

The old man gave her a suspicious look. "Fine, but tomorrow at sunset I want you back at the castle."

"Haï Sotaicho-sama!" She put an arm around the shoulders of her little sister and left the office of the venerable man, followed by her stepfather.

They walked and chatted happily together until arriving at the 4th Squad, where they parted after the Lieutenant of the 13th Squad promised to come eat lunch later. Noemie jumped on the back of Lakotah and launched her in a fluent gallop to the 13th Squad. Once the guards and the few soldiers she met properly greeted, she tied her mare to a ring along the wall of the Officers building and entered . She was greeted by the familiar perfume of ink, fresh paper, the green tea her Captain usually drank while working, the sweet scent of a season flower -she guesses something like autumn lily this time-. The sound of the two 3rd seats arguing brought a smile to her lips, she was back. The brunette opened the door in front of her and found a white long haired grown man sited behind a desk, Ukitake Jûshiro was greeting her with his usual warm smile.

"Okaeri Noemie-chan."

"Tadaima Taïcho."

He rose and took her in a brotherly hug. "How are you doing? Are you eating well there? Are your new colleagues and your students nice with you?" She laughed at his concern. "I'm fine taichou, I'm not starving, and the people are quite nice there. I'm glad to be back, I missed seeing your brotherly face everyday"

He chucled and released her. "I missed you too, it was strange to not see your morning grumpy frown and curly mane when I entered the office. Speaking of your hairs, what happened to them? Where you missing Abaraï-kun so deeply?"

She pouted. "I suffered a dirty ambush placed by two little devils." The Captain laughed. "I definitely want to hear that story, my powerful Lieutenant, former member of the Second Squad, falling in a trap placed by two human teenager."

She slapped him gently on his forearm. "Hey! These two put together have the prank ability of Ichimaru. They use to make a hell of a life to my colleagues" She grinned mischievously. "However, I doubt they will try again to prank me soon."

He chuckled again. "After seeing you put Kasumi-Oji in line I have no doubt about that." He then put a serious face in place and sat down behind his desk. "So Lieutenant Khan, what have you to report me outside you being pranked by teenagers?"

The Lieutenant cleaned her throat and put back her soldier posture, beginning her report.

oOo*OoO*oOo

Abaraï Renji, respected Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad was, like every morning, doing paperwork in the office he shared with his Captain, the highly respected Kuchiki Byakuya. But the crimson haired young man couldn't concentrate today, sighing every time he looked at the clock on the wall of the office. His boss was slowly but surely getting tired of the lack of professionalism of his subaltern. He understood that the young man was yearning his girlfriend and was eager to see her, but damn, he was a Lieutenant and had to show a minimal of professionalism, not act like an enamoured college boy.

"Stop sighing and concentrate Renji, you will see her soon enough."

"Haï Taïcho."

Another few minute passed and the hands of the clock on the wall ticked to stop at the number 12. In a perfect synchrony, the door of the office ran open and a flash of black/crimson stormed and landed on the Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad, pulling him in a deep kiss he gladly returned. The respectable man had a deep inner sigh. Lieutenant Noemie B. Khan was definitely back.

"As enchanted I am to see you back Khan-fukutaïcho, and as knowing I am about the fact that it is lunch break, it would be proper to release my Lieutenant and continue your tender greetings elsewhere than in my office. And don't tell me why you judged proper to wear the hair-colour of your boyfriend." Noemie chuckled against Renji's lips and parted to smile to the icy Captain.

"I'm glad to see you too Kuchiki-taïcho, and I promise you my hair-colour is not a choice of mine and I definitely was not consentient about it. I hope my dear boyfriend behaved during my absence."

"Except his annoying enamoured college-boy sigh this morning he did well."

She looked at the said boyfriend, amused. "So you were yearning after me to the point of sighing? You're so cute."

The young man pouted to his girlfriend "I'm not cute, and says the girl that tided her hair in the same colour I have. By the way I prefer you brown."

"I didn't do it! I was tricked by a dirty ambush put by two little devils!"

"Yeah yeah that's what she says, you know you can say it aloud that you missed me so much."

"Shut it idiot, and stop teasing."

The young women jumped off the knees of her boyfriend.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Kuchiki-taïcho you weren't very productive this morning so I assume that you have work to catch up."

"But…"

"See you later darling!"

She sent him a wink and playful grin before disappearing in a shunpo. Renji was daft from his girlfriend action. Kuchiki hid a smile, as insufferable the 13th Lieutenant could be, he appreciated some trait of her character, like using work to keep his fukutaïcho in line.

"You heard Khan-fukutaïcho, go back to work!"

The red-haired young man sighed and grumbled something about crazy girlfriends associating with too serious Captains.

The said crazy girlfriend in two shunpo had joined the 4th Squad, to share a happy lunchtime with her family who lived in the quarter of Captain Retsu Unohana. The very respected Captain of the 4th Squad, Retsu Unohana, had greeted her adoptive daughter with a warm smile and a motherly hug.

Being the descendant of the girl her husband loved a century ago wasn't a problem for the healer, she considered that nobody could chose his parents and ascendance, and was rather happy that her husband had met at least one of his descendant. And the lost look she saw in the girl's eyes, when she awoke in her Squad after her agitated arriving at Soul Society, that look somebody has when he lost everything… how could she hate somebody that never choose to die so young, to have to let her family, her home and all she loved behind her? Even her splitting resemblance to this girl Shien loved a century ago was forgotten when she saw her so lost. And now when she sees the strong beautiful young women she become, after all the pain, hard work and battles she had to go through to make herself a place between the shinigami, when she looks at the happy young women now putting her tongue to her elder adoptive sister who is teasing her about her new hair colour, motherly pride and happiness swell her heart.

The said adoptive elder sister, Naomi Okami-Ukitake, skilled ninja in her living days, first disciple and first adoptive daughter of Shien Khan, now married to Captain Jûshiro Ukitake and Captain of the 5th Squad, was happily messing the crimson hairs of her sister in all but blood.

"Haha! I can't believe you let yourself trick by two little prats!"

"I'm shameful enough about that so stop it Nano-chan!"

"Haha! I can't wait to tell Ichimaru!"

The young Lieutenant froze and glared at the dark-skinned and curly long black-haired woman that use to be her elder sister in all but blood.

"You wouldn't dare…"

The young metis women, not impressed for a Knut, laughed and throw an arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"Oh come one little sister, of course I will not tell him! If I do that we will not see you until the end of the schoolyear."

"Yeah love you too."

An excited Asa jumped on their back and hugged them. "And I love you both my Oneechans!"

At that moment a Shien clad in a pink cooking apron with written "Dad's the best Chef ever!" on it, walked in the room with a steaming pot. "The lunch of my dearest women is ready!"

"Yay! I'm starving! I could eat all the horses of the Cavalry Squad!"

"Easy little storm, we still need them." Chuckled the man, leader of the newly created Squad, placing the pot on the eating table, and kissing the temple of his wife before sitting beside her. Retsu sighed.

"Shien, I know how much you love the gift your daughters made for your birthday, but you can put it off now that we are seated."

"But my sweat darling, it's to celebrate the return of our dear daughter!"

"I'm sure Noemie-chan will not take offense. Am I right?"

Noemie shook her head "No offense taken I promise; the sight is immortalized in my phone Retsu-san." She bent forward and hid her mouth behind her mouth to say in conspirator mode "So if he isn't behaving you have one word to say and it will be posted in the Seireitei Communication Monthly."

"I heard it! You wouldn't dare disrespectful little devil!"

The young women winked at her step mother and grinned to him "It's up to Retsu-san, oh very respectable ancestor."

The man sent her a devilish grin "Are you sure you want to eat?"

Naomi took a faked shocked expression, helping her sister (and really enjoying teasing her stepfather) "You wouldn't dare to let your dear descendant and daughter you love so much starve?"

Shien looked amazed by the treason of his eldest "I can't believe it! Retsu-chan it's a conspiracy!"

The healer who was smiling at their antics, rest a hand on her husband's lap.

"Come on dear, I know you're very happy to see them and that you missed being teased by your two elder daughters. Now let us try what "The best Chef ever" cooked us."

The very respected shinigami sighed, took his apron off and began to serve the dish. Noemie smiled, it was good to see family again.

oOo*OoO*oOo

After a good lunch with the family, our dear -or not- Lieutenant was enjoying as much as it was possible, a little ride in one of the last district of Rukongaï. It was not the first time she left the beautiful suburbs of Seireitei to visit the place, but each time the misery and poverty was almost unbearable for her. The fact people suffered a hard life before dying, hoped to rest in a serein place once passed away, and finally ended there, ignited the French genes of revolt in her each and every time she set a foot in the place. But she was there for a good reason.

She was at the limit of the last houses when suddenly a little groups of skinny and dirty children came out of a little street and began to run at the side of Lakotah, pushing her out of her thoughts

"Shinigami-oneechan! Shinigami-oneechan! It's been a while! Did you bring us something this time?"

The young Lieutenant smiled and stopped her horse.

"Hey kids! I know it's been a while; I was in mission in the living world." She put a bag of wizarding sweets with a little bit of money out of her shihakusho. "But I thought of my little devils of Zaraki district, it's not a lot but I hope it you will appreciate it, and share it wisely."

The sparkle of joy and wonder of the bunch of kids was priceless when they opened the bag, putting a smile on her lips.

"Thanks mam! You're the best shinigami ever!"

She chuckled. "How are you all? Did the adults bother you since the last time?"

One of the youngest grinned at her "Oh we're fine! Since you kicked their ass the last time they let us in peace."

It made Noemie chuckle "Perfect, if they bother you again let me know the next time. Take care kids and help each other! Bye bye!"

"No ride today?"

"Sorry kids I have something to do, but next time if you behave."

"Yay! Take care Shinigami-Oneechan and don't die!"

She chuckled and waved at them before launching Lakotah in a little gallop, leaving town and beginning to enter the wild. After a good hour she arrived in a little meadow, a simple little house made of boards was resting at the edge of it, a woman dressed in a simple yukata was hanging freshly washed clothes on a rope while a young boy was training with a wooden sword. When the child heard the sound of the horse he turned the head toward the edge of the meadow, a big smile on his face.

"Noemie-Oneesan! Okaasan! Noemie-Oneesan is back!"

He ran toward the horsewoman and jumped in her arms to give her a strong hug.

"Hey Kyuta-kun! Still working hard?"

He let her go and nodded "Hm! I will be as strong as father to protect Okaasan!"

She smiled and ruffled his hairs "That's a good little warrior! Sempaï would be proud of you." She turned to the woman who came to greet her. "Hello Ayame-san, how are you?"

"Okaeri Noemie-san, I'm fine and you? Kyuta would you like to bring a bucket of water for Lakotah?"

"Haï Okaasan!" The boy took the reins of Lakotah to lead her inside the meadow. "Come Lakotah, I will give you fresh water and mother as some carrots left for you!"

The mare happily followed the little boy, under the smile of his mother and the shinigami. Once left, Noemie took a serious frown and looked concerned at the widow of the man that supported and helped her when she entered the 13th Squad.

"Seriously how are you doing Ayame-san?"

"I promise I'm fine. Nobody bother us as long as they know that we are under your protection, the land is good and the wards Kotaro put around the place still prevent us from Hollow attacks. We are happy here and no, I don't want to leave that place. I have to many memories with Kotaro here."

"I understand and respect that."

The widow smiled at the little protégé of her late husband. "Come and sit a little with me, so you can tell me of your mission in the living world around a cup of tea."

Noemie beamed "It would be a pleasure!"

After telling all the adventures she went through this mouth under the amazed eyes of Kyuta who wanted to leave with her to see Hogwart, after hearing all the adventures of the intrepid little boy and playing with him, the day began to decline and it was time for her to return home. After a last hug to Lakotah the young boy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please take me with you to see the magical school."

Noemie chuckled and hugged him.

"Sorry little warrior but I can't. I have a mission for you."

The little boy beamed "Yay a mission! Say say what is it?"

"I need you here to behave, help and protect your mum little warrior. And I want to see your progress when I come next time."

"Haï Oneesan! I will work hard I promise!"

She ruffled his hairs and gave him a bag of sweets. "Good lad! These are for you, but don't eat them in one time because you will have to wait for me to bring you more."

He nodded and smiled at her. Noemie turned to hug Ayame. "Take care Ayame-san, and stay safe, both of you."

"We will, it's a pleasure for us to see you and see that you are well."

"The pleasure is for me. As proud as I know you are, promise me that if you may need anything just ask. If I'm absent Ukitake-taïcho will be delighted to help you…and spoil Kyuta with sweets."

The woman chuckled and released the protégé of her late husband.

"I promise, take care of you Noemie-san."

"Haï."

She jumped at horseback and waved at the little family before launching Lakotah in a fast gallop to be home before night.

oOo*OoO*oOo

After a few hours of riding and then taking care of Lakotah, Noemie was glad to be FINALLY home, in HER home. She couldn't remember the last time she was that glad to see the front of her little house near of the 13th Squad. She happily pushed the door and switched light on… to be greeted by a roar.

"OKAERI NONO-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Before her surprised eyes, her living room was full of the whole bunch of friend she had made since her arriving at Soul Society a few years ago, gathered under a streamer saying _"Welcome back dear Nono-Fukutaïcho-chan! (by the way your new hairstyle doesn't suits you =p)"._ She smiled at them, deciding to kick Gin's arse later for the streamer.

"Tadaima Min…!"

She couldn't finish that she was smothered by two big boobs and beautiful ginger hairs, plus a Chinese hat and a pink yukata.

"I missed you so much sweetie! You have to hear all the latest gossip! You have missed so much!" said an overjoyed Matsumoto.

"I missed you far more my dearest and favourite niece!" whined a happy Kyoraku.

"Glad to see you too, Uncle and Ran-chan… but it would be nice to be able to breath."

"whoops…"

Able to breathe again, Noemie smiled to both her favourite uncle and she who's one of her bestfriend.

"I'm so happy to see you, to see you all!"

She began a long turn of hugs and greetings. After a big hug from Nanao and Rukia, a hair ruffle from Ikkaku, bise of Yuminichika, handshake of Kira and Iba… it was the turn of Ichimaru Gin. She stared at him.

"Heya Nono-fukutaïcho-chan! What the hell happened to your h… Aouch!"

A powerful slap coming from the waraji of Nono-fukutaïcho-chan hit him straight in the face. She sent him a devilish grin while putting the straw sandal back on her foot.

"I'm glad to see you to Gin-chan, I will tell the story ONE last time, to all of you. No I didn't tide my hair because I missed Renji or had a fancy existencial crisis because the distance. I have the regret and the shame to announce that my hair colour is the fault of two little prats that managed the exploit to prank me."

"Exploit? Such a jo… aouch!"

The not so poor Captain of the 3rd Squad was now on the floor, the foot of Noemie pinning his face on it.

"Shut up I'm not finished yet. I warn you all, the next that will put a joke about my hairs will be threw in the pool and banished of entering the house until tomorrow morning. By the way, were is Isane? I can't see her"

Kira had an apologised look. "She has nightshift; she is very sorry to not be able to come but she promises to pay you a visit tomorrow morning before you leave."

"Shit that sucks, I hope the night will remain calm."

The door opened on a surprised Renji. "What the hell is happening here? Seriously guys you're mean! I hoped to have a nice evening with my girl!"

That earned him a smack from Rukia.

"Bakka! How could you manage to forget the fact that we planned a party in the house you live in?"

"Plus you can shag her all night in all the position you want once we have left" added a smug Ikkaku. "Aouch! Hey Rangiku-san what's that for?!"

"Behave Ikkaku or I will call Yachiru!"

"Hell no! Everything but that please!"

They all chuckled and Noemie went to kiss her boyfriend welcome, releasing a groaning Ichimaru.

"How was your afternoon handsome?"

"Dreadful, you will have to make it up for leaving me there with all these bloody papers and a too serious taïcho."

"I promise."

She turned to her friends. "You may excuse me guys I'm going take a shower, I really need it but I will be back soon I promise!"

Renji tried to follow her, she smiled at him.

"Uh-uh sweetheart, we don't have time to play under the shower."

The handsome young man sent her a playful look and embraced her. "But I need one too, it will save water and time."

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and broke the embrace to head to the stairs "We have guests, share a drink with them for me."

"You heard the lass? Come we're thirsty!"

oOo*OoO*oOo

 _After a good shower and a couple of drinks…._

"I don't believe you Khan, you didn't had a proper enemy to fight in a month! I'm sure I can kick your ass now that you're rusted!"

"Believe what you want Ikkaku, if you want to fight against me it's not going to be tonight" the 13th Squad Lieutenant yawns, rested against Renji.

Matsumoto pouted and pinched her cheeks "Don't tell me you're tired! The night as just begun!"

"I hope so!"

They turned to the door to see two young men and a pretty young woman with long black hair put together in a long braid. As one of the guy was tall and athletic, had a tan and wavy mid-long black hair assorted to a short beard, the other was pale and slim with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. At the sight of the trio Noemie jumped from the sofa to hug them.

"Shin! Juntaro! Saya-chan! It's been so long!"

The one with the beard smiled. "Uncle Shun told us that you came back, we couldn't miss the return of our favourite classmate and MY beautiful cousin!"

The Saya giggled and released her friend "True, we couldn't miss it since dear Shin-chan was whining all the month because he missed his favourite cousin too much, so we couldn't help but come around to shut his mouth. You had to see him when Shunsui-san came to tell us that you were back, a real five-year-old child." The said Shin-chan who was still holding Noemie pouted at these words. "And it's been too long since we saw each other and played something together." She finished with a genuine smile.

Noemie beamed "Don't tell me you brought your instruments?"

The remained young man also known as Juntaro scratched the back of his hairs a little confused "No we didn't, we knew that they wouldn't be enough place in your living room with all your friends here to celebrate. But we can arrange something for tomorrow afternoon if you want."

Noemie was about to reply when Shin released her to pull an arm around her neck "But now it's time to party Nono-chan!"

"Indeed!"

"Hey Shin-kun don't keep her and share her a little bit!"

"Shut it I want my girl back!"

"Piss off Abaraï!"

Noemie giggled at their antics and swung her hips as Matsumoto shut them all by turning the music on. Damn it was good to be home with the people you love.

 _The day after, Hogwart, Great Hall._

"I don't know what they did to her, but if she's as calm each time she had spent a week-end in her home-land, I vote for sending her there every week-end."

A grumble replied to him. "Missed you too Snape."

"Were'nt you supposed to rest?" asked a concerned Minerva.

"Complicated between horny boyfriend and friends that are the best party people ever." Replied a shinigami that tried to focus to not fall asleep, face first in her plate. But that concentration and the noise of hundreds of teenagers who were joyfully eating were a little too much for her head, and that without the uncontrollable and worst, unstoppable giggle of Datenshi. She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Must it be so loud?"

"It's dining time dear, what did you expect?" chuckled Pomona before the sight of the half-hangover half-asleep shinigami. The said shinigami sighed. She couldn't wait to take a good bath and join her so comfortable, warm, peaceful bed.

"Damn, next month heads will roll… Just hope mine will survive dinner…"

Yes, Noemie B. Khan was silently cursing her grand-father and her uncle: the first for letting his alcohol stock badly secured, the second for sneaking the said alcohol (a two hundred years old sake) in her party last night.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! I know I didn't update since months but I was rather busy in many things and hadn't time to write or lacked inspiration, it was a really frustrating period for me and I hope that the few that followed my work will not be too angry with me haha. I want to thank all those that read my story and the brave ones that came across four chapters, and welcome the new ones! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, See you soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Halloween Miss Khan!

A/N: Hello everybody! I know it's been a while so before enjoying the chapter just remember that " _italic"=_ thoughts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: HP and Bleach aren't mine.

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Halloween Miss Khan!

October went along with his colder temperature and rainy days, and who says October says return of Quidditch, trip to Hogsmead and of course Halloween! A true joy for the students, and a massive headache for the teachers and our dear student supervisor. Between the massive excitement, the increase of Slytherin/Gryffindor vendetta, the planning of the trip to Hogsmead implying added the security stuff, the papers of the 13th squad that were sent every day to her and the different pupils that came to her for various reasons; Miss Khan was slowly but surely walking into the direction of burnout. She was now sprawled on the couch in her chamber, a glass of Firewhisky in the hand, Minerva sitting beside her in one of the armchair, pouring herself some of the famous magical beverage. Once done she tilted her glass against Noemie's.

"To this damned organisation work and to our dear little devils."

"Yeah cheers."

They downed their drinks, releasing a sigh of contempt.

"I thought that all this organisation stuff would never end."

"Don't tell me, I'm very glad to have your help, usually the other Head of House help me a little but I'm mainly alone to manage all of it."

"Pleasure. Jeez this month was really hectic! I can't wait that Gryffindor and Slytherin play their damned match to have what looks like peace again!"

Minerva chuckled: "Yes, I can't wait to see my cubs smash Severus' snakes."

The shinigami let out a desperate sigh and lit on a cigarette "Yeah yeah yeah, but please don't pull me again in your war of House pride, I'm neutral."

Minerva smiled, reminding the puzzled face of the shinigami the same morning, while her and Severus tried desperately to put her at their respective House's side.

"Are they some students that will remain at the castle beside the first and second year?"

The witch shook her head "I couldn't tell, the trip to Hogsmead isn't an obligation."

"And Harry Potter?"

Minerva stiffed at the mention of her Seeker. The shinigami looked at her, serious as hell.

"Please Minerva I'm not stupid, and it's my job to know everything going on about the student safety."

"So you know the whole story…" asked the witch, unsure of where she was going to put her foot.

She never liked telling that story, it pained her too much to remember how the once mischievous four little cubs she knew, ended. To her relief the young woman nodded.

"Yes I do. However, some details are bothering me. I'm meeting the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement tomorrow, I hope she will be able to enlighten me."

The Head of the Lions frowned, intrigued. "What did you discover?"

Noémie sighed and took a breath of blueish smoke to exhale it seconds later, weighting if she should tell her all the stuff or wait to be sure. The look in her eyes sealed her decision.

"I don't want to tell you before I can be 100% sure I'm not wrong in anything. I will tell you once my investigation is over, I promise."

Minerva sighed frustrated. However, she understood the intention of the younger women to protect her, not giving her false hopes or things like this. She leaned against the back of her armchair, thoughtful. "I remember that Amelia was always impartial, that's why we choose her as Head Girl and that she came to the position where she is. I really despise Black for what he did, because even if he is innocent for James and Lily's death he still abandoned his godson to kill one of his best friends. On the other side even Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial before being sent to Azkaban."

"Sure, and if my suppositions are correct it's even worse."

Minerva straightened and looked her deep in the eyes, with her 'you-better-tell-me-everything' look. "How could it be?"

The shinigami gave her a knowing look, she was not stupid enough to fell in such a trap. Minerva groaned, frustrated.

"Please Noemie, he was a student and later a friend and brother of arms. I understand you don't want to tell me everything because you are unsure, but at least tell me how this situation could even be worse!"

The shinigami exhaled smoke and crushed her ending cigarette.

"Fine! I have good reasons to think that this idiot didn't kill Pettigrow, or failed to kill him. What implies a lot of things like Pettigrow may be the traitor, like Black may have spent more than a decade in a hellhole for nothing, like that this bloody idiot still had left his godson to be jailed for nothing, like he was jailed for nothing and the damn Pettigrew still lives free as a bird in all that shit. Happy now?"

Minerva looked deadpanned. Past the shock a few minutes later she clenched her jaw. "If you're right that helpless mutt better not cross my road because I will hex him into next century and back!"

Noemie made the mental note to never infuriate the witch, she really didn't envy Black for having an enraged Minerva after him.

OoO*oOo*OoO

The next day was the big day. From the top of Lakotah, Datenshi no Kyuushi fixed behind her back, Noemie was watching the students get in line to lead them to Hogsmead.

"Too lazy to walk Miss Khan?"

She turned her head to see the Master of Potions pet her gentle mare, and smiled to him.

"It's a beautiful day to ride, and you have a better sight when you're a little higher. But if you want you can climb behind me. Lakotah is strong enough to carry two adults."

"No thanks, I was born with legs so I can walk."

"True. Tell me, did you miss the sun to leave your dungeons? No offense but you're right to do so, you're as white as a shit of paper."

The Potion Master smirked to her.

"With Black outside I can't miss the occasion to have the opportunity to catch him and have a part in what is left of his downfall."

"Wow you seem to have quite a history with the guy."

"It's a euphemism."

"Well I hope for his sake that he will cross neither of us, Datenshi and I are quite bored and a good fight would do us good."

She saw that all the students were gattered, nodded to Snape and sent her mare in a gentle gallop to stop at the head of the student's troop.

"Hey guys it's time for fun! We're leaving!"

A cheer echoed her and the troop began her march. She let her mare walk slowly to the side of the students. She saw the two friends of Potter at the end of the troop… without him. She frowned and slowed Lakotah until the two arrived at her level.

"Hello you two, where is the last member of the trio? Is he alright?"

"Hello Noemie-san! Harry is as well as can be, he is not allowed to visit Hogsmead since his uncle didn't signed the authorisation. So he is still at the castle."

"Oh I see… I hope that he will find somebody at the castle to have some company and still have a nice day."

"We too, we offered to stay with him but he insisted that we enjoy for him."

"That's nice. See you later guys!"

She sent Lakotah in a gentle trot toward the head of the troop just to jump of Lakotah at the side of Minerva who stiffed, surprised, making the shinigami and a couple of students to chuckle.

"Merlin Noémie, don't surprise me like that!"

She gave her a mischievous grin "Couldn't resist, sorry."

Lakotah who kind of liked Minerva rubbed her forehead to her arm to excuse herself, earning a gentle pet from the witch.

"Don't worry lass, it's your mistress that is quite infuriating sometimes."

"Hey that's mean!"

Minerva smiled to her and then frowned.

"Noémie, the Dementors."

The shinigami looked up. They were arrived in sight of the gate of Hogwart ground's and the damned creatures didn't seem too keen to let them pass… at least without a little snack. She growled and jumped on Lakotah.

"Prepare your Patronus, I go ahead!"

Lakotah run toward the gates while the shinigami was mumbling an incantation, a hand raised before her while holding the handle of Datenshi with the other, her reiatsu emerging as golden and black smoke around her.

" _Sanzai suru, kemono no hone ! Sentō, kōshō, kōtetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga kōjō ni michiru!_ Hadō no roku jū san : Raikōhō!"

And a giant lightning bolt fired from her raised hand toward the bunch of evil beings, banging the gates open and making the Dementors flea out of the shinigami's reach. She stopped her mare outside the gates while throwing Datenshi out her shelter, her reiatsu still surrounding her, daring the awful creatures to approach.

The creatures, seeing the eyes of the upset goddess of the death turn from upset brown to wild gold, choose to remain where they were. The shinigami makes a sign to Minerva to continue the walk. She stayed there with an agitated Lakotah, waiting the long line of students to pass the gates, protected by the teacher's Patronus charms. She let them a little advance, making sure the creatures didn't follow, before letting her mare gallop to join the end of the troop. She couldn't blame her character; she neither was comfortable around these nasty things. She sheltered her sword and lowered her reiatsu before arriving at the level of the students, with the hope that it will be the last problem in that kind she would have to deal with this day.

OoO*oOo*OoO

Amelia Bones entered the Three Broomstick, greeted by the joyful noise of students and the good smell of food and Butterbeer. It has been a while that she didn't put a foot in there, but everything reminded her young years when she was attending Hogwart.

"Madam Bones! It has been a while! How are you?"

"Hello Rosmerta, I'm fine. I have a meeting here with Miss Noémie Khan, do you know if she has arrived yet?"

"Yes she is here, follow me please."

Amelia nod and follow the owner of the pub upstairs. They stop in front of a door and enter after have knocked. The room was a cosy living room with warm armchairs and a cosy sofa in front of a roaring fireplace. A young woman with curly dark brown hairs, clad in a warm crimson pull-over and black slim jeans, feet clad in black and crimson patterned western boots, was sitting on the edge of one of the window of the room, smoking a cigarette. She smiled when she saw the two women and crushed the rest of the cigarette in a cendar.

"Thank you for bringing my guest here Rosmerta. Madam Bones, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Miss Khan I suppose; the pleasure is shared."

They share a firm handshake and smile to each other.

"Shall I bring you anything ladies?" asked gently the inn-keeper.

"A plate of salmon sandwich with a bowl of your delicious stew, and a glass of elfic whine for me please." Gently asked the shinigami.

"A plate of sandwich and a butter beer would be enough for me please." Chose casually the witch

The attractive witch nodded with a smile "Alright, I will be right back."

Once Rosmerta left Noémie invites Amelia to sit.

"I really appreciate that you have chosen a private and discrete place for our meeting."

The shinigami smiled to the witch. "Well we don't want students eavesdrop the Student Supervisor discussing about the case Sirius Black with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, don't we?"

The witch returned the smile to the shinigami. "Surely not. I'm glad that Dumbledore hired a competent person for maintaining the security of the students."

"I appreciate the compliment. But I wonder, are you related to a certain Susan Bones in third year Hufflepuff?"

The witch nodded. "She is my niece, I raised her since my brother and his wife were killed in the previous war."

Noémie smiled "She seems to be a fine girl. Fortunately, I didn't have to summon her in my office."

The Head of DMLE returned chuckled "I hope so; she is my pride. When I saw your name on the letter I first thought something happened. Do you have any children Miss Khan?"

"No I don't, but I hope that one day I will be gifted by one or two." The shinigami chuckled. "But for now, I have more than enough children to care about."

Amelia chuckled. "Indeed."

At that moment Rosmerta showed herself with the drinks and the food. To the surprise of the shinigami she brought a full bottle of wine.

"Here I am ladies, I wish you Bon appetite and if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Rosmerta, but you can bring the bottle back with you, I'm on duty remember."

Rosmerta waved her hand. "Nonsense, it's nothing you can't handle I saw you drink. It's on the house, consider it a little thank you for kicking out the two prats the other night."

The shinigami rubbed her head and smiled a little embarrassed. "My pleasure, but you already thanked me."

The inn-keeper frowned. "And my pleasure too young lady, it's my last word! See you later!"

Amelia sent her an intrigued look and amused smile.

"Well I didn't think that the School Supervisor was so keen to hit the pubs."

The shinigami blushed a little embarrassed.

"It's only the third time I'm here, we use to do some girls night here with the female member of the staff, and the other night two drunken gits began to duel and to destroy the place. I kind of gave a little help to stop them."

She took a sandwich and began to eat too close the subject, a little embarrassed, under the amused look of the DMLE chief.

"So now that we are sure to not be interrupted, let's begin with the business. What did you discover that we don't know?"

The shinigami swallowed here bite and took a little sip of whine. "Before I reveal it you must swear that what I will say will be strictly confidential and stay between you and me."

The witch nodded and took her wand out. "I swear it on my magic. I am not the enemy of Sirius Black. I tried years long to get him a trial but nobody took it seriously. I was a new worker at the ministry and he was caught doing the crime, so nobody took me seriously because they didn't judge important to follow the procedure of a trial that would likely prove his guilt at the end."

The shinigami looked at her above the bowl of stew she was sipping. "I believe you."

Amelia looked at her surprised "Just like that?"

The young woman rested the bowl on the little table. "You are reputed impartial and known to respect laws and procedure to the letter. So I believe you. Plus, if you were lying to me I would have knew it by your body language... and immediately felt that you lost your magic… So let me tell you about my discoveries."

She began to explain her how she analysed the case and what suppositions she made out of it. The witch was really surprised by the critical mind of the shinigami.

"I'm impressed… Our dear Aurors should take you as an example."

A shadow passed in the eyes of the shinigami. She took her glass, turning the dark beverage.

"If you knew how I learned them and what I have done to gain those skills, you wouldn't put me as an example. I don't want to be one."

She took it to her lips and finished her drink in one gulp. The witch nodded respectfully.

"I want you to owl me as soon as you meet Sirius. If you find out that your suppositions are right, I can manage to arrest him myself with a team of trusted Aurors, and then question him under Veritaserum to prove him innocent."

Noémie nodded, but a shadow in her eyes "But if I was wrong after all?"

Amelia paused, thinking a moment. After a moment she looked at her, determined "Then Merlin help him. I saw that you are allowed to kill if needed to protect the castle?"

The Student Supervisor nodded, knowing where it would lead "Yes."

The Head of DMLE sighed "It's not a special command, but…. if you were to arrive at this kind of situation..."

The shinigami hold her hand to interrupt her "I'm a warrior Madam Bones, it's something I'm prepared for. Not everybody is made for dirty work and I don't blame you for asking me such thing. When I accepted this mission two month ago, I swore on my honour to protect the students and professors at any cost. If it means killing a dangerous man that endangers one of my colleague or one of the kids, so be it."

The witch nodded, a bit relieved to not be judged by her lack of humanity " _Well it would be a more human death than being kissed by a Dementor."_ She relaxed a bit, the young woman was skilled and professional, she can trust and rely on her "Good."

She took a sandwich of the untouched plate before her. "Do you mind if I stay and keep you company the time I eat my lunch?"

The shinigami chuckled, understanding that the formal part was over "Be my guest! You're my ally and I invited you after all. Tell me about the Ministry, what is it like to work there?"

"Well it's like any office and institutions I suppose." She paused to eat a little bit. "Don't tell a soul but to be honest, I welcomed your offer to meet here, it is nice to cut a little from the place at lunch time."

"I understand that, as Lieutenant I have a lot of paperwork to do and I need to break from the office at lunch. I'm lucky to live close from work or we have some nice gardens in our Squad that are enjoyable to pick nick."

"You have luck; I hardly have the opportunity to leave the office to do that."

"To be honest usually I wouldn't, but I prefer to stay an hour later at the end of the day than skip that break. I'm not made for office work, basically I'm a field worker."

Amelia chuckled "I doubt anybody is humanly made for office work, they are just the crazy ones that adjust to it."

The shinigami followed her in her chuckle "I couldn't have said that better."

They continued to eat in pleasant conversation before Amelia had to leave.

"Thank you for the lunch Lieutenant Khan, it was a pleasant and rewarding moment. I will wait your owl, if you discover anything else don't hesitate to send me a letter." Said the witch rising from her seat.

The young woman smiled "My pleasure, but wait a second."

The shinigami rose and pulled out a Japanese dagger, the witch pulled out her wand to defend herself. The young woman gave her a reassuring smile "Relax I just need a sample of your blood, it's for a special seal that will allow nobody except you to open and read my letters. When you receive one of my letter drop a little bit of your blood on the letter and it will open for you."

Amelia looked at her clearly surprised and impressed "Clever."

She pressed one of her finger on the sharp edge of the dagger and let some drop into a small vial. The shinigami healed her wound and nodded to her with respect, and gratefully "Thank you Madam, and thank you for considering my words."

The witch smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, handing her the other "You're welcome Miss, be careful and protect our young wizards."

Miss Khan took the offered hand with a smile and shook it. "I will."

OoO*oOo*OoO

After a joyful day at Hogsmead and a marvellous feast, Miss Khan was happily joining her quarters. She needed a good relaxing bath before going to the little staff party, organised later in the staff room. Her quick shower before the feast wasn't enough to relax her, not after having passed nearly the whole afternoon watching the happy students in the cold autumn wind. Hands crossed behind her head, she was humming " _This is Halloween"_ , when she spotted a crowd before the entrance of the Gryffondor Tower. She stopped humming, frowned and joined the top of the stair case in a shunpo when she heard the Wesley Prefect.

"Hey what happens here!?" her eyes opened wide when she spotted the destroyed painting guarding the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. "Oh my God… who did that?"

"Miss Khan! I'm glad you're here! I don't know, I just arrived and sent somebody searching the Headmaster. Oh Professors you did fast!"

The shinigami saw that Dumbledore just arrived, crossing threw the students like Moses across the Sea. He turned to Minerva, Severus and Remus that just arrived.

"We need to find her. Miss Khan as you are the fastest here can you please fetch Filch and tell him to search the Fat Lady in all the painting?"

"You'll be lucky if you find her!"

They all turned to Peeves, floating above the student crowed, strangely happy.

"What do you mean Peeves?" asked calmly the Headmaster.

The Poltergeist erased his smile, he didn't dare to make fun of the Headmaster but didn't change his infuriating sweat and cackling tone.

"She is ashamed, Mister the Grand Headmaster. She doesn't want to be seen. She is in a dreadful shape. I saw her running through the landscape of the Third floor hiding behind the trees. She was crying all the tears out of her fat body. The poor one…"

"Peeves stop playing the idiot and go straight to the point. Who did this?"

The Poltergeist bleached when he spotted the shinigami, arm crossed and not in the most patient mood. However; he didn't quit his irritating smirk. "He has a damn temper, that Sirius Black."

The shinigami groaned "Shit… _Bye bye dreamy hot bath… Black if I catch you, you will regret to be born."_

Dumbledore silenced the students that were at the edge of panic and sent them to the Great Hall under the Prefects supervision.

"Minerva, Filius, come with me to the Great Hall. Miss Khan, Remus, Severus go fetch the other Professors, the ghosts and search the castle."

The shinigami nodded and created Hell Butterflies to send to each of her colleagues, telling them that she will take the upper floors and the park with Remus.

"I will take the dungeons as I know them better than anyone. Don't get yourself killed by the psycho Miss Khan, it would be dreadful for a soldier of your rank."

The said Miss Khan smiled to him "I know you would miss me Snape. Don't worry I intend to enjoy my afterlife teasing you, and that a long time before being killed again."

The Potion Master huffed and disappeared in a swirl of his robe. The werewolf and the shinigami both sighed in relief: their hunt could now begin.

"Good riddance, well done Noemie. Do you think we can find him tonight?"

The young woman shrugged "It's not a question of if we can, we must find him tonight. Let me try something."

She closed her eyes, visualising all the energies around her, the prints left by them… and growned when she couldn't find a hint of the dog's energy as the whole place was polluted by all the energies the crowd left. She tried a tracing kido charm, who failed from the lack of precision, her being estranged to Black. Even by searching a dog's energy mixed with human, it was fruitless. She greeted her teeth.

"Let me try. Point me Sirius Black." Said the werewolf, his wand flat in his hand. The wand turned and turned five good minutes… and Remus chose to stop the charm. "Point me Padfoot." He tried, but it seemed to be as much pointless.

The shinigami bit her nail, thinking how they could trace that stupid dog… dog?! "Remus! Do you have any animal traits like being able to smell peoples smell?

"Yes, but not powerful enough to be able to distinct a smell with all these left by the students."

She raised an eyebrow "I don't speak of human smell."

He raised both, understanding the hint "Oh right!"

The werewolf concentrated, and begin to walk and go down the stairs. The portraits and doors seemed to pass in a blur as they walked in a fast pace, concentrated. The young shinigami followed him to end in front of the entrance of the castle, as shut and locked and charmed as can be. Noémie was slowly but surely losing patience.

"How didn't I thought about it before! It's so obvious that nobody thought about it! And now that damn the door is as locked as can be!"

"It didn't seem to stop you before…" teased the werewolf

"If I break the door again Minerva will skin me alive, and in such an emergency context it will create a bloodier mess than it is already!" she argued annoyed.

"A problem Miss Khan?"

The shinigami almost jumped out of her skin and turned to see a concerned Headmaster.

"Damn old man! Don't do that again! I almost got a heart attack!"

The old man smiled. "Sorry Miss, I thought you felt me approaching. What is the matter with the door? Did you found anything?"

"Yes we have a track and it goes outside of the castle." Explained the werewolf.

"Using your flair? Clever Remus. Miss Khan couldn't use hers?"

The shinigami stiffed and glared to him "I don't know what you're speaking about Sir."

The old man sighed. "Relax I'm not your enemy Miss."

In a flick of his hand the door opened… on a heavy rainy night. The shinigami felt her anger rise and hit hard the wood of the door with her fist.

"Kuso! They are no way we can find him! All traces are washed away now!"

The headmaster put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't desperate dear, did you tried tracing spells?"

The shinigami huffed, deeply frustrated "Of course we did! It was the first thing we tried! Both magical and spiritual failed! Kami-sama if I catch that damn Black he will wish his mother never gave him life!"

The old man silently vowed to never push the young woman too far; he grew old he didn't want to stop aging because he had the misjudgement to annoy her a little too much.

"I see. Remus join the others to see if there is any other track you can spot. You know as well as me that he is a smart one. Miss Khan I know that you want to help your colleagues but I need you to stay with the students in the Great Hall, it will comfort everybody to know that somebody strong is here to protect them."

The shinigami refrained from sighing "Yes Sir."

And she turned annoyed heels to enter the Hall. She was greeted by a slightly worried Percy, and cut the question he was about to ask.

"No we haven't found him yet. The Headmaster asked me to stay here to watch over you all. Go to sleep boy, you seem to need it."

The prefect nodded "I'm fine, I will not be able to sleep as long as the search is not over Khan-sensei. Do you mind if I keep patrolling around the students?"

"Not at all."

She sat on the floor next to the door, pulling Datenshi out of her belt to let her rest against her left shoulder. She looked at the ceiling, the rain stopped and the stars were slowly showing themselves. She greeted her teeth at her lack of luck. She felt a heavy pawn landing gently on her lap and a massive fluffy feline head nudging her arm. She turned to see Mahes looking at her, concerned.

" _Calm down little lioness, you will find him."_

The shinigami sighed _"I don't know Mahes, this guy is as difficult to catch as the wind is and has a damn luck."_

" _Use me."_

" _I can't, not unless risking to show what I am and that you live in me. It's a relief that nobody except me can see you, you would create quite a mess right now."_

The black Lion chuckled _"I can show myself if you want. It could be fun and I'm sure that the little cubs in red and gold would be thrilled to have a mascot."_

She smiled and gave him a little flick on his huge lion nose. _"Don't you dare fluffy thing, or you'll be the mascot of my chamber's floor."_

The lion let an amused growl before lying his head on her lap and against her belly. The young woman smiled and hid a hand in his warm and smooth black mane. As feared and terrible as could be the son of Sekhmet, he always managed to bring her peace and comfort when she was upset.

Her gaze left the ceiling to travel across the lying forms of the students, some prefects were still up to walk among them to hush the rebels that kept talking. She spotted Harry and his friends in a corner. Judging by their breathing she could say that they weren't sleeping. She sighed and returned back to the contemplation of the ceiling, letting her reiatsu wander among the students, searching for the more worried. After a moment she gently pushed Mahes from her lap and rose to comfort some of the more upset, the Lion on her heels and kneeled beside a group of first years that were rather stiff and couldn't stop to talk to each other to reassure themselves.

"Don't worry guys, I'm pretty sure that he is far away. The other Professors are just looking to be sure all is fine."

"What if he isn't?"

"What if he comes here?"

She bowed toward them, held her hand against her mouth and whispered in a conspiracy way. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I made a sign "Beware angry over-protective shinigami in there, danger of death" and posted it on the door. And if he's still stupid enough to enter, I'll kick him into next century before a quick violent introducing to my dear Datenshi." Said the shinigami taping the hilt of her zanpakuto. The kids giggled, a little bit more confident. "No seriously, I will not let him arm any of you, he will need to kill me first and considering that I already died I wish him good luck."

The young wizards and witches nodded with a smile. She returned the smile. "Are you better now?" They nodded. "Get some sleep, you're growing kids you need to rest. If you can't, look at the ceiling it may appease you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Khan-sensei!"

She turned to continue on her way to meet an impressed Percy.

"How did you do that? I was trying to shush them for hours…"

She smiled to him. "They were worried, they just needed to feel safe. You're an excellent prefect Percy, but you need to learn that being in position of authority doesn't mean you have to avoid to be kind and human. They are first years, barely teens and still children that left their home and parents since two months to a place they thought safe. And now they learned that a maniac managed to enter that safe place. I don't think I would be able to sleep too if I was at their place."

He looked at her and nod. "You are right; I will remember it. Thank you Khan-sensei."

She smiled to him. "You're welcome."

The shinigami continued her tour and calmed a few students to stop at the three little lions that still faked to sleep. She sat next to them, Mahes lying behind them.

"I know you're still awake."

They stiffen and the young woman chuckled. "Relax I didn't come to shout at you, I think the few that are asleep will not appreciate being awaken by my angry shouts. Talk a little with me, it will help you think at something else."

Harry turned a little bit to meet her brown eyes with his emeralds. "Is he still in the castle?"

"To be honest I think that he fled since hours now, but my colleagues prefer to check the whole castle to be completely sure."

"Why are you here? Aren't you searching with them?"

"The Headmaster asked me to stay with the students. I think he would be less worried knowing that you're all under good protection, and to know that there is somebody able to reassure them."

"Noemie-san, is he really after me?"

She sighed and was about to retrieve a cigarette knowing that it would be a long talk, when she reminded that she couldn't smoke next to kids. _"Tox'!" "Shut up bloody angel…"_. She sighed again and since she doesn't have nicotine to calm her, decided to make it short.

"Pay me a visit at my office tomorrow after dinner."

The young wizard nodded and lied back. Hermione looked at her, thoughtful.

"You're not like the other adults Noemie-san, you don't consider us stupid because we are young."

The young women chuckled. "That sweetie, is because teens are everything but stupid even with the entire hormones stuff, they just understand things in another way that adults do? So I think it's my adult duty to give you another view of the event and stop you from doing something foolish because you may have understood it differently. Or maybe it's just because I died young and didn't get over my Peter Pan Syndrome which allows me to understand those close of my mental age better. However, I know another one that didn't get over his Peter Pan Syndrome yet and considering his advanced age, I think I have still some time left before considering it an issue." She said thoughtful and passing her hand along her chin like she had an imaginary long beard. The three chuckled understanding the reference and she winked to them. "But hush, it's a secret. Now sleep young Padawan, you're safe here the bad guy is not going to kill you in your sleep with me beside you."

They nodded and closed their sleepy eyes. The shinigami smiled and leaned against the huge stomach of the lion behind her, humming a lullaby.

" _I'm proud of you little lioness."_

The shinigami smiled and relaxed against the warmth of the divine animal. The relax was not long as she heard the door open, she grabbed Datenshi, ready to strike, and relaxed when she recognized the Headmaster heading to Percy. She stood and joined them, the Lion staying behind the trio. He seemed to have a soft spot for the three cubs.

"Is everything ok here?"

"Yes we have the situation under control, Sir. Khan-sensei helped to calm down the students."

"Well done. It will be unnecessary to send them back to their dormitories, I have found somebody to temporary replace the Fat Lady. You may bring them back in Gryffondor Tower tomorrow."

While distractedly listening the two speaking about the Fat Lady she heard the door again and was about to strike again when she recognized the energy of the Potion's Master.

"Headmaster? The second floor has been completely searched. He isn't there and in the dungeons neither."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The owlery?"

"Everything has been searched."

"Well done, Severus. I didn't expect that Black was hanging around."

"Do you have an idea about how he came in?"

Noemie heard Harry move, the boy wasn't asleep.

"I have a lot and they are as unbelievable as each other."

Noemie's eyes crossed the green eyes of the young wizard. She sighed.

"Do you remember the talk we had, just before the… the start of the term?"

The shinigami's head snapped to stare at the two adult. " _What the hell are they talking about?"_

"I remember, Severus" The hint of warning in his voice increased the curiosity of the shinigami, making her frown.

"It seems… almost impossible that Black might have been able to enter the school without any internal complicity. I told you about my worries when you nominated…"

"I don't believe that somebody in that castle would have helped Black to enter."

Noemie almost sighed in relief at the definitive tone of the Headmaster that shut Snape off. How these two idiots could talk about some stuff between students that weren't all asleep was over her comprehension.

"I need to see the Dementors. I told them that I would inform them when our research would be done."

"Didn't they offer their help Sir?"

"Oh they did. But I can affirm you that no Dementor will cross the school grounds as long as I am Headmaster." Said coldly the Headmaster before leaving, startling Percy.

The Potion master was bitter, Noemie land a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. He looked at her half surprised half curious. She came closer and whispered to him.

"I know it is late, but may I have a word with you?"

He nodded and they went out of the Great Hall. He followed her to her office at the first floor. After a month and a half, the shinigami had had enough to have only her rooms and the Staff room as retreat and asked an office to meet students and be able to do her paperwork in piece without having to climb all the castles' stairs every time.

The room was painted in beige, the wall at the left was covered of chocolate shelves full of books, papers, records, some plants. A dark brown desk covered by a pencil pot, ink bottle, a stack of papers covered by Japanese ideograms and a blossoming crimson orchid sat in parallel of the shelves and edged the window. A chiselled bright red maple bonsai sat on the window sill next to it. Between the two windows was a calligraphy of a few Japanese Ideograms followed by the symbol of the shinigami's squad " _Probably the motto of her Squad"_ thought the man. The right wall welcomed a warm fireplace she lit with a wave of her hand, faced by a chocolate two place couch and a coffee table, surrounded by two matching armchairs. On the mantle lied an empty black wooden katana support, surrounded by two photos: one of the shinigami doing a dressage figure with a beautiful black/grey horse, another with her Squad and a white-haired man that seemed to be her Captain Between. Above it a beautiful painting in black ink of a horse galloping under a red maple seemed to be alive in the wavering light of the fire. Between the window and the fireplace hang a target where the picture of a man was riddled by throwing knifes; a punching bag with the matching picture was waiting to be hang sat in the corner next to it, protection bands neatly rolled on the window sill. He wondered what the guy did to inspire such anger from her toward his person.

He was surprised by the simplicity of the room, appreciated the neat and zen atmosphere of it, the subtle limit between personal and formal. He understood why his snakelings enjoyed paying visits to talk with the Students Supervisor, you easily felt comfortable in there.

"Please make yourself comfortable, may I offer you some drink? Tea, coffee, Firewhisky or whine?"

He sat in an armchair. "Firewhisky, please."

She rested her sword on the mantle and went behind her desk to pull out a bottle of Firewhisky and two tumblers before settling on the couch. Once served the Potion's Master downed his glass in one gulp.

"So what do you want woman?"

She frowned at his attitude " _I_ 'm just curious about your insinuation, who where you talking about?"

"Either you're really stupid and paid too much for your job or you're damn lazy for not having documented enough about Black."

The brunette inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply " _Calm down… Gentleness and Restraint..._ ". Suddenly it hit her! She rose, knowing how to prove him her worth and definitely shut his damned mouth. She picked up a heavy record in her desk and let it fall on the coffee table in front of Severus with a smirk.

"Be my guest and see if I forgot something. It's true that I was rather stupid not asking you about him, since you went to school together. Do you mind if I smoke?"

The Potion's Master rose an eyebrow and fetched the file and began to read. She smiled and grabbed a book to patient until he was done. She lit a cigarette and relaxed, inhaling and exhaling the toxic smoke. Twenty minutes later he put the file down. She looked at him: he seemed to look a little impressed by her work. Grasping the bottle of liquor, she poured him another shot. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow as she saw him pulling a cigarette out and lighting it with his wand.

"You know I would have offered you one I you would have asked."

"I can pay for my own cancer Miss Khan, thank you."

"It's not pity its hospitality, nuance. So any comments?" she grabbed a shit of blank paper and a pen.

"Your annalistic skills are good. I now understand your question."

She looked straight in his eyes, beginning to lose patience. "Perfect, and thanks for the compliment. So would you care to enlighten me? I'm supposed to protect the castle and I'm quite furious that that damn dog managed to escape me. So if you know anything that could be a way to catch him I want to know. I listen."

The wizard looked at her. "Why would I tell you?"

Her eyes narrowed him "Because, Severus Tobias Snape, I hate people that keep crucial information from me, and I'm losing patience."

The wizard snorted inhaling some smoke "And what are you doing to do? Torture me?"

The Students Supervisor looked at him in a way that raised an alarm inside his mind "Worse, I will psychoanalyse you."

His smirk definitely died on his lips. The fiery determination mixed with a start of anger and something feral disturbed him. It was like the calculating glare of the predator that seeks the weak point of his prey. " _Damn, you need to play it smooth old chap. Fuck your pride, there will be more of it left if you cooperate than when she will be done with you"_

He sighed _"_ Fine! I suspect that damn wolf to help Black! Happy?"

The shinigami rose her eyebrows. She didn't know if she was more surprised by the sudden surrender of the man, his fear of being psychoanalyzed, or his stupidity, or his lack of judgement. She frowned as she began to be very, very angry. She was damn tired, sore, frustrated, and that idiot had almost created more confusion inside the already confused teens heads… because what? A damn jealousy and a decades old bitterness?

No, she was definitely angry now. She crushed her cigarette in the ashtray and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him.

"To be honest Master Snape, no, I'm not happy at all. You insulted my intelligence but you better look at yourself before looking to others. I thought you were cleverer than that or at least had some really good reason to insinuate things! I don't give a shit about your grudge for some people, nobody does it's your own damn problem! The students are enough scared/disturbed/whatever you want with the entrance of Black, they don't need to hear that the staff doesn't trust each other! If you want to play the Slytherin snake play it rather black mamba than rattlesnake, thank you. And leave our dear wolf alone, he wants as much Black in jail than anybody. Remember that he lost two friend and now the son of his friend is tracked by the same guy."

No, she couldn't definitely stay gentle and restraint.

"BLOODY HELL! DIDN'T IT CROSS YOUR DAMN SUPPOSED BRILLIANT MIND THAT SOME STUDENTS MAY NOT BE ASLEEP WHEN YOU STARTED IT? TO YOUR INFORMATION SOME WEREN'T!" She paused and leaned forward, hissing toward him "I warn you bloody wizard, if tomorrow I'm unable to relax because crowded by students that are sure that a member of the staff helped Black to enter -and that because you are a stupid judgemental idiot- I will drag you by the ear from your dungeons to the Headmaster's office, and believe me he will not be pleased by the reason of our visit."

She inhaled deeply and managed to gather herself. But in the wizard opinion, seeing her bottle her deep anger and all the emotions of the day after letting it flow, was more scaring than seeing her shouting. " _Damn that woman is scarier than Bellatrix in her periods_ …" The wizard was loss at words. It pained him to admit it but she was right, and damn scary. Energy full of anger oppressed him. He downed his drink and rose.

"I shall remember it. Goodnight Miss Khan."

"Goodnight."

He fled her office and she sipped the magical alcohol, half satisfied by having taught a lesson to the man and still frustrated by the whole situation. She had just lit a cigarette when she heard a light scratch on her door. The shinigami rose to open, finding a grey tabby cat in front of it. She sighed.

"What happened so that you aren't sleeping in your comfortable bed after all that night my dear tabby cat?"

The cat passed her to enter and jumped on her usual spot on the couch, switching back into human.

"As I came back from checking the cubs at the Great Hall, I saw Severus quitting your office. He seemed disturbed and a little angry. What happened?"

The shinigami sighed. "Oh so he passed the shock? I gave him a piece of my mind for insinuating inappropriate things before awaken students; and for being a stupid, judgemental, idiot. Can't wait to be tomorrow to see what marvellous vendetta he will put on especially for the occasion, Yay…"

The elder witch chuckled. "Seems you need some rest too, my dear." She patted the place beside her and the shinigami gladly sat and served her guest a Fire-whiskey. She finished hers as well as her cigarette, then put a pillow against the lap of Minerva and lied so on the couch, resting her head on the pillows and spreading her long legs to the nearing armchair. Minerva shook her head disbelievingly, in a flick of her hand extended the piece of furniture and conjured a blanket for the young woman. Usually the shinigami would have groaned something about over-maternal lioness, but this time she smiled and whispered a small thank you as her eyes were closing slowly.

"You're welcome dear. Tell me, now that you are comfortable, may you explain me why the hell was a Son of Sekhmet sleeping behind Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Weasley? And why is he now sleeping like a giant lazy cat in front of the fire?"

The eyes of the shinigami shot open. They went from Mahes, indeed lying full spread on the cream fluffy carpet in front of the fire, to a raised-eyebrow Minerva. " _What? How the Hell…"_

Feeling a headache coming if she pushed her neurons a millimetre farther, she closed her eyes and pinched the edge of her nose, groaning. "Nobody except me is supposed to see him. Why and how the Hell are you able to?"

It was the Scot's woman turn to look surprised. The shinigami yawned "But now I'm too tired for brainstorming. Shall see that 'morrow." She settled her face in the pillow and closed her eyes.

"'night Minerva."

The witch blinked her eyes, then chuckled " _That girl really got some nerves"_

" _Indeed she has, I wouldn't have chosen her if it wasn't the case. Now sleep mistress lioness, you need to rest too."_

The witch turned her head to the lion who was looking at her, glints of mischief and tenderness in the eyes. She couldn't help but smile to him. Strangely the huge animal appeased her and made her feel safe. She slowly felt her eyes close and quickly transfigured the couch in a bed, her robes in a night gown and slipped under the covers beside the shinigami. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt a fluffy mane tickling her nose, and drifted into sleep the smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for reading my work, for the few that follow me I hope you aren't too disappointed of it after these months of silence. Any way it's nice of you guys thanks a lot! The same for my few reviewers, even if you're not a crowed I'm always happy to read your impressions about my work. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I will try before Christmas, promise.

Take care guys!

Pleasure,

Naomi-chan

PS: I almost forgot the translation of the kido spell Miss Khan cast to the Dementors! Sorry sorry here it is: "Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! 63th Way of Destruction: Roaring Thunder Canon"


	8. Chapter 7: The Way of the Warrior

A/N: Hey guys I know it has been a long time, but the Gods of Inspiration were unfortunately not with me. I wish a Happy New Year to you all and thanks for taking of your time to read!

 _Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters is not mine -except some OC that can be found in other of my fanfic- and this story is a non-lucrative hobby._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Way of the Warrior

Noémie opened her eyes under the rays of the sun. Her eyelashes fluttered and she frowned, there isn't so much sun in her room usually… " _Where are these damned curtains when you need them? Wait… why is a hot nicely shaped feminine body hugging me? I wasn't out chasing girls yesterday night…"_ She turned to meet the peaceful face of an asleep Minerva McGonagall. Her ebony hairs were free from the restrain of her signature strict bun and flowed freely around her face. She looked like she wasn't elder than her in thirties.

" _Kami-sama she's so beautiful. How is it possible that such a beauty is still single? Such a waste! I need to gather the girls to do something about it..."_

" _Good Lord Noémie make her yours! You can't let such a jewel to somebody else!"_

The shinigami had a deep inner sigh. _"My dear Tenshi, don't you know the line between friendship and lover?"_

" _Yeah it's a damn nice jump to take!"_

" _It's the major reason of why you were kicked from Heaven foolish angel!"_

The zanpakuto stiffed at the memory _"Hey that's low! But oh come on… she's smart beautiful and has a hot temper! It's so much better than the brainless hot thing you drag since two years…"_

The young woman tried to stay calm. _"I know that you don't like Renji, but it doesn't allow you to insult him. Now shut up and let me enjoy this rare sight in peace."_

" _Oh sorry…"_

The shinigami smiled and turned on her side to face Minerva. The movement gently pulled Minerva from her sleep. The eyelashes of the witch opened on a smiling shinigami. She frowned… " _Circe's tits why am I waking next to Noémie? … ah yes! The lion matter."_

She looked a little longer to the shinigami and noticed how cute she looked at wake-up. Her usually dark brown well-shaped curls where now wild, shining of honey and gold in the morning light, as well as her brown pupils circled by darker brown. The sight had something feral, wild yet cute. She chuckled _"A real little lion."_

"Morning sleeping beauty, what is so funny so early in the morning?" asked the shinigami on a flirt tone.

"You look like a cute little lion."

The young woman pouted and sat to pass some of her finger into the capillary mess.

"Damn, well I suppose I'm good for washing them. Not everyone has the luck of having silky straight hairs like you do. You know I understand why you always tie them in your strict bun, if the bunch of hormonal teenagers would see you like that you wouldn't have a minute of peace."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Noémie B. Khan, are you flirting with me?"

The shinigami sent her a wink and a playful smile. "Why? Interested by cute little lions? You know you impress me, when I woke up I wondered how you would react when the first sight of your day would be a shinigami with wild hair lying next to you."

"And?"

The young women left her playful grin and seemed to be a little embarrassed "Well you managed rather well, knowing mostly your privy and serious piece of character I thought you would be embarrassed to share that level of intimacy with someone much younger than you that you only knew since two months. And you were almost hugging me like I was a giant Teddy bear."

The witch flushed. "Well I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn't mean to invade your privacy so much. I mean I'm so old it must be weird for you."

The shinigami let her hairs go and hugged her. "Hey it's okay, you are still beautiful woman. I need to find you a man, it's such a waste that a wonderful woman like you wakes alone every morning. Or a woman if you prefer the fair sex, unfortunately, I'm taken."

The words of the young woman warmed the witch who chuckled "If I were not sure that you were joking I would bet that you are playing on both sides of the ship."

"Oh but I am, I just have to much respect for you and our friendship to ask you out for a date. You're more like an amazing Auntie for me." Said the young woman resting her head on her shoulder.

"I appreciate thank you. I'm not into woman you know. But I know that Aurora appreciate women as much as men and I think that she would enjoy some stress relief, if your man doesn't mind and if it interests you."

The shinigami looked at her surprised "Really? Thanks for the tip. And Renji wouldn't mind as long as it is a woman. He knows and respect the fact that sometimes I may long feminine curves."

The door banged open, the shinigami raised her head to see the brown smirking face of her sister.

"Good morning sleepy heads! My my sis' of mine, seems you had a nice night. Didn't know you were the kind to shag in your office you naughty thing" Greeted Naomi Okami-Ukitake with a wink, making Minerva blush and Noémie laugh. She let Minerva go and ran off the bed to hug her sister, a big smile on her lips.

"Hey sis'! Glad to see you too, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to pay you a visit idiot. Since you can't come home I come to you. You introduce me?"

The brunette let her sister in all but blood go and turned to Minerva that had her nightgown transfigured in her daily robes and was twisting her hairs in a bun.

"Sister this is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration Mistress, Deputy-Headmistress and good friend to me. Minerva, this is Naomi Okami-Ukitake Captain of the Fifth Squad and my big sister in all but blood."

Naomi walked to the witch and shook her hand with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, don't take it seriously for my entrance, was just teasing my little sister."

Minerva nodded "None offense taken, nice to meet you too. Would you mind to join us for breakfast?"

"It will be a pleasure!"

"But it would have to wait until I have taken a shower and changed if you both don't mind." Said Noémie, leaned on the frame of the door.

Minerva nodded and transformed the bed back into the couch it used to be. "I agree."

They quit the office and part, Minerva heading to her quarters and Noémie pulling her sister in flash steps to her quarters.

oOo*OoO*oOo

Fifteen minutes later, the pair of curly heads where about to enter the Great Hall when Noémie spotted a pink kimono. She jumped on the man, yes the man, who was wearing it and took him in a ribs-crushing hug.

"UNCLE SHUN-SHUN! What the Hell are you doing here?!"

The man chuckled "Yare yare Nono-chan, I missed my favourite niece so I decided to visit."

The young woman laughed "My ass you do, you just made profit of that excuse to sneak out Nanao's claws and ran away from paperwork."

"That's mean Nono-chan. And Nano-chan needs me for the little training she made up especially for you."

"Speaking of you, dear traitor of sister! How could you hide me that you bring Uncle Shun-shun along with you?"

The raven curled young woman grinned "Surprise! Now if you may lead the way sis', I'm famished!"

The Lieutenant grumbled something about annoying sisters with surprise mania and led the way to the staff table. The few students who were awake yet despite the tumultuous night watched with curious eyes the trio cross the hall, especially the strange look of the Eight Captain with a borsalino on the head and the pink floral yukata he was wearing over the tailor suit he choose for the occasion. As muggle as her casual black slim jeans, warm black Division hoodie, white tank top, leather black Converse, blue and white keffiyeh around her neck might have been, Naomi was attracting less attention compared to her friend and colleague. The Fifth Squad Captain smiled when she recognized a familiar face seated at the staff table and chose to sit next to him.

"Hey Severus! I see that you're still terrorizing British wizarding youth."

"Okami? What a surprise! What are you doing here? It has been a while."

"It's Ukitake now, I married. Oh I was just paying visit to my little adoptive sister. Hope you're both kind to each other's."

"I really pity your husband, he's a saint to marry a terror like you. So that annoying girl is your adoptive sister? I didn't know that you extended your family with a shinigami."

"Well I'm one too now. I died. And Shien adopted her, she's one of his descendant. Plus, if the grumpy dungeon bat you are would be kind with her, she wouldn't be that annoying with you."

Noémie was dragging Shunsui's by his ear as pulled him in a seat between her and her sister "Drop it Nano, he kind of angered me last night and still can't cope with the fact that he was lectured by someone younger."

The metis woman chuckled "What the hell have you done to her to be lectured?"

"Not your business."

The Captain laughed "And you Shunsui, what did you do this time?"

"I was just saying hello to a lovely young woman."

"Sure he was, seductive grin and all the stuff, Aurora was as red as a tomato."

"I told you, behave or I sell your localisation to Nanao in the second."

The man pouted under the chuckle of his niece. Minerva joined them and sat at her usual place next to Miss Khan. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shunsui "Lass, who is this gentleman?"

"Minerva meet my uncle Captain Kyoraku Shunsui of the Eight Squad. Uncle Shun-shun meet Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Headmistress."

"Enchanted Professor, Nono-chan didn't told me that she had so many lovely colleagues."

"Nice to meet you too Captain. Tell me Noémie, does the job run in the family?"

The young shinigami chuckled "Kind of."

"So what are two mighty Captain doing here at Hogwart?"

"We're paying visit to our dear Nono-chan of course! She couldn't come home so we came to her."

"Yes and while we're here we are going to do some training, is there a place where we could do that Professor? Of course you're all invited to watch Nono have her ass kicked."

"Hey!"

"Oh I definitely want to watch that."

"Be kind Severus or you'll be the one against her, though it would not do you harm to practice a bit."

The man grumbled and Minerva's eyes widened "You know each other?!"

"Never mind Minerva you'll be surprised by the amount of acquaintances my sister has."

Naomi gave her an innocent grin, the witch sighed. "Well there is the old Duelling room, there is enough room and the spells are strong enough to protect the castle, even Albus never managed to brake them when he was practicing with me."

"Perfect! You better eat Nono, I have quite a busy program for you! I hope for your sake that you trained those last months or you will spit your lungs."

"Sounds marvellous."

"What sounds marvellous?"

Noémie jumped, and couldn't help to clench her jaw: how she hated when the Headmaster appeared behind her! And that was nothing against the fact that in two months the old man kept surprising her by behind.

"Hell's Butterflies Headmaster! Don't do that so early in the morning!"

The old man chuckled "I apologize, but on my defence it's pleasurable to see that my old bones manage to move my old carcass so silently."

"Beware Albus-san, if you continue to tease my niece this way, one day you will end with a razor-sharped zanpakuto on your throat. And believe me, as cute and innocent my niece can look, you won't smile so widely if you cross her warrior side."

"Seems you lived it."

The metis snorted in her tea "That's what happens when you get caught eavesdropping women at the hot springs."

"I wasn't spying the women! I was admiring the beauty of a lovely relaxed Nanao-chan!"

"Doesn't make you less pervert, Oyajii no bakka."

oOo*OoO*oOo

Half an hour later, after a good and animated breakfast; the two Captains and all the curious colleagues of the Lieutenant where sitting in the spectator lounge surrounding the large arena beneath them. The said Lieutenant was warming up while Naomi was doing some settings on a laptop. Finally the raven curled woman finished her things and put a headset on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first special Khan Family Training 2.0 on Hogwarts grounds! Be advised about the violent nature of what you are going to see. Blood may be shed, heads may roll, bones may be broken…."

"FOR THE KING'S SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP AND START THE FUN!"

"Wow our champion is hot as fire. Let's the fun begin."

She pressed a key and four pebbles glowed at each corner of the arena. Energy sprayed and formed a dome over the perimeter limited by the stones. A bamboo forest appeared, surrounding the shinigami. The Lieutenant smiled and closed her eyes. A twig cracked at her left, and Datenshi prang out of its scabbard to cut off the armed hand of the man who had just leapt on his wielder, the enemy saber touching the ground before he could be lowered. In a dry movement down, the man's head joined his weapon on the ground. The shinigami stepped back to dodge another opponent and almost cut him in two. She cleared her blade and turned to parry another opponent, jumping to avoid a blade that tried to mow his ankles. The young woman land, sinking her leg into the sneaky man's head right into the ground, as the armed opponent took an uppercut kick right in the chin. The man struck his guard under the blow, and Datenshi came to bite his jugular to continue her race to adorn another blade that aimed at the flank of the shinigami. The enemy's blade diverted from its course left its handler defenceless, pierced by the blade of the shinigami.

This merry-go-round continued for five minutes until Noemie began to grow tired of the increasing number of attackers. She grabbed the scabbard from Datenshi to her belt and sheathed the zanpakutoh, her hands clasped around it in front of her.

Minerva clenched her teeth as she saw four swords rushing toward her colleague on all sides. Under the astonished eyes of her colleagues who thought she was going to end cut into sashimi, the shinigami jumped, dodging the enemy's blades who took care of their own allies. She spread her arms and to the general surprise she held two blades of about fifty centimetres in each hand. She landed on the pile of the four bodies and changed her grip, her blades now spiked to the ground She crossed her arms in front of her face, adorning two enemy katana at the same time. She bent over her socks before propelling herself into a salto over the enemy's blades, dodging a blade attacking her in the back at the same time.

Shunsui grinned « Khan Ryuu, Shitenshi no Mae. »

The angel's wings spread, beheading the foes as it took off. What followed was only a succession of silver slashes and crimson red blood projections for the untrained eyes of the wizards.

When the last foe hit dead, the ground, the typical snap of the sheltered sword sounded, and only then Noémie opened her eyes. She didn't detach her eyes from the slaughter, not even as she lit a cigarette on.

The corpses finally disappeared, leaving the forest clean like nobody ever set a foot in it. A silver jet cut the end of the nicotine bar and the young woman dived to dodge three throwing knifes that ended in a bamboo behind her former position. She rolled on her feet, Datenshi out. She blocked another three shots and grabbed one of the falling throwing knife, turned on her heels send it back to its owner. A chuckle answered her.

"Smoke-oh has not come yet little sister."

Noémie smirked "Why am I not surprised." She dodged a vicious katana strike and blocked another one while unsheathing Datenshi. Stepping back in a shunpo she unshed her sword and duplicates it just in time to block two swords strikes, to finally finding herself flying back because of an angry front kick. She flipped back and propelled herself on a bamboo toward her sister who easily dodged the attack. The Lieutenant rolled on the soil and jumped on her feet to block some others angry strikes.

"My my you're really rust…"

An uppercut shut the mouth of the metis Captain, followed by a sidekick in the ribs and a sword strike partially blocked who still managed to cut the Captain's sleeve, leaving a red cut on her mild brown skin. Golden eyes met brown ones.

"First blood for me sis'. Who's rusty now?"

The Captain laughed and spit a little bit blood. When she raised her eyes to meet her sisters, red met gold.

"I wondered when the real fun would begin."

In the lodge the Professors where surprised, even a little shocked by the violence the two sister put against each other. Sparks flew from each shock of steel, every movement was so fast that for the humans it was all a graceful yet violent and blurry ballet. Deadly ballet. Each minute the violence and the savagery of the dance increased, silver slash of steel made rain crimson blood, painting pagan wild lines on white and brown skin. Minerva didn't know what to think, the gentle a witted young woman she uses to work with was far away from the fierce and savage warrior she was witnessing. No, the so caring Student Supervisor liked the fight, enjoyed the violence and wasn't afraid of slicing her own sister. She really struggled to understand how two personalities so opposite could coexist in a person. And so seemed to think her colleagues as well. Except for Snape who had a strange understanding and even admiring look. As former Deatheater, spy and duelling expert he appreciated the skills and the qualities of the young shinigami. Stealth, strength, stamina, excellent reflex, determination, resistance to pain… it really was something worse to witness for him. It was refreshing for him to see that warriors of quality walk upon his grounds, and even more some who enjoyed the adrenaline and the challenge of a good fight. Yes, he was willing to admit to himself that he kind of admired this infuriating shinigami, and that she deserved some respect after all.

"Are they mad? They are going to kill each other!"

"Don't worry Aurora-chan. One of the reason I'm here is because I'm one of the few to be able to stop them if it gets too far."

"But…"

"They are soldiers, if they don't give all they have and surpass themselves there is no point to train. If you don't put all your soul into putting down your enemy, you can't win."

"Exactly Snape-kun… whoopsy!"

And in a flash the two sisters were both blocked by Shunsui's swords, his katana keeping Noémie's swords to stab her metis sister's heart in a double ascendant stab and his wakisashi blocking Naomi's swords on her little sister's neck about to behead her. Shunsui sighed in relief, a quarter of second later and they would both be dead.

"Yare yare my lovely nieces, I would be really sad to lose you both. I think it's time to stop, training is over."

He gently pushed them back. They were both panting, covered of cuts and blood. Their eyes met, brown again, and they chuckled, sheathing their swords, under the shocked eyes of the teachers who didn't expected that. Noémie let herself falling on the ground, lying back, lighting a cigarette, her sister sitting next to her and beginning to heal herself with medical kido. Shunsui, relieved that they wouldn't jump at each other throat joined the lounge to end the training device.

"Not that bad Nono-chan, I really need to train if you're able to almost kill me."

"Sure, you are hell of rusty dear sister. You should delay a little your paperwork and practice more."

"And how? By giving all the paperwork to Momo-chan? Oh no no no no; I have a better idea: as you seem to have so much spare time I'm going to give it to you haha!"

"What?! No way! I'm barely lucky to finish my own papers in time, you don't know how many students come to me every day!"

The metis chuckled ruffled the hairs of her little sister "I'm kidding sis', I wouldn't deny the kids from their favourite listening ear. Besides, I always knew that you enjoyed teenage drama."

"Oh shut up."

In comforting silence, they remained there, Naomi healing herself and Noémie flat on her back smoking.

"Tell me, what are you rummaging?"

"They saw us fight didn't they?"

The elder nodded "Yes so what?"

"They're not warriors, they're not used to that…"

"Not used to see you enjoy a fight and give all of your soul into it?"

"Kind of, they couldn't expect me to like violence. And even less to the point to almost kill my sister."

"Nono…"

"No Naomi, they can't understand that."

"There is nothing to understand, it's like a lot of things: they are the way they are, end of the story. Instead of judging you; they better be happy they have you to protect the place."

"What a joke, I failed last night, I couldn't put my hand on that damn Black."

"Always told you that you sucked at hunting when your fury friend wasn't involved. Don't look at me like that you know I'm right. Anyway you didn't confront them yet so stop making a fuss of it. And if it can comfort you a little, if everybody turns his back on you, know that Severus would neither judge nor be embarrassed of you for that."

"Hurray the guy that dislikes me the most in the whole places is my unique ally, what a comfort!"

A laugh answered her "It's quite the contrary little sister, I think that he likes you a lot. He just doesn't want to admit it to himself."

"Bollocks, I caught him staring at my body but he doesn't like my personality. He's just an random adult man with needs, he doesn't like me for who I am."

The elder of the two sighed "Well you will see and then you will tell me "Nano, you were right", again."

Shunsui choose that moment to appear next to them "Right about what?"

"Severus likes her but he doesn't want to admit it to himself."

The man scratched his beard thoughtfully "Well, he at least seemed to have some respect for you as he defended you both. Your kind of frightened your colleagues with your heartily performance."

"Ha told you!"

"OH damn not you too Uncle…" she sighed "Great, now they will look at me like I'm a psychopath killer."

"But not Severus!"

"Oh shut up!"

Shunsui laughed and ruffled the messy hairs of his pouting niece "Come now, don't think about that. I wouldn't mind a drink." She nodded "Hell I agree."

oOo*OoO*oOo

Later that afternoon, Minerva was returning to her office, arms full of books and head full of thoughts. She was impressed by the skills her young colleague expressed during her 'warm up', as bloody and deathly they were. The witch had to admit that the grace and ease the shinigami showed was almost mesmerizing. She waltzed between the blades and gave each strike like a skilled dancer… a deathly dancer.

But still, she couldn't put the fight between the two shinigami out of her head. Of course she wasn't stranger to violence, she witnessed enough during the First War against the Dark Lord. But that violence wasn't like something she hadn't witnessed before, but spells as dark as the devil's heart weren't able to match THAT kind of violence. No, here the determination to kill was in every movement, every sword strike, in both eyes that kept locked until they were separated by a tierce person. It was wild and genuine, raw and animal, like two raptors locked in the desire to put the other down. But Merlin's beard, even if they weren't tied by blood, these two were sisters that without a doubt cared a lot about each other! They were about to kill each other… in a training! Severus had a point about giving everything to surpass itself… but still… this was so miles away from the lovely young woman she met… And they hadn't discussed the Lion matter yet…

Her thoughts were stopped when she bluntly hurt something. She fell backward, her books flying off her arms. The Transfiguration Mistress was surprised when she didn't feel the hard flagstones nor didn't heard any of her book hitting it neither… but felt a strong arm holding her against a well-built chest clad in black fabric.

"All apologises my fair Lady; I didn't saw you when I turned at the corner."

At the very accented but smooth and grave voice, the witch's green eyes rose to meet yellow ones. Her cheeks get a little pink under the piercing yet gentle gaze as she steadied herself and pulled back.

"No Sir, it's me… I was lost in my thoughts."

The man stepped back and smiled to her, presenting her books in a bow, neatly pile on his hand. Minerva detailed the appearance of the man. He was tall, his well-built frame was clad in a grey turtleneck sweater under a closed black suit jacket assorted to black suit pants. His fine face with high cheekbones was lighted by two piercing yellow-golden eyes, thin lips under a slim moustache. His short white/greyish hair where pulled back. The man was quite a handsome gentleman. He cleared his voice. "Your books my Lady."

Minerva blushed a little more, realizing that she was staring at him. "Sorry… erm thank you Sir." She took her book and looked back at him. "I'm sorry if it seems rude, but who are you? I never saw you here."

"No indeed, I am Chojiro Sasakide, Lieutenant of the First Squad. Yamamoto-sotaïcho asked me to bring Okami and Kyoraku-taïcho back to Soul Society, as they left without authorisation. May I ask if you have seen them here?"

"Yes, they arrived this morning to pay a visit to Miss Khan, they trained but I'm sorry to tell you that I haven't seen them since. But they mustn't be far, I can lead you to Miss Khan's office to see if they are hiding there."

The man smiled to her "It is very nice of you, I'm sorry to take of you time."

Minerva returned the smile "Her office is on my way, it isn't a problem."

"May I ask your name?"

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Mistress of the school."

He gently took his hand and bowed to lightly kiss her knuckles "It is a pleasure to meet you McGonagall-sensei."

Minerva blushed, he really was a gentleman. "The pleasure is shared Lieutenant Sasakibe. Shall we?"

They walked in pleasant conversation, Minerva discovered that the man was really found of British culture and was delighted to enlighten him. He was very polite and a pure gentleman, he even insisted about carrying her books. When they arrived at the door of Noémie's office, they heard laughter and music through the door.

"Here we are, it seems that your missing Captains are hiding here."

"It seems so."

Minerva knocked, seconds later the door opened on a grinning Noémie.

"Hey Minerva! What can I do for you... Oh Chojiro-san! I'm surprised but glad to see you here! What are you doing here?"

"I was coming back from the Library when I found Mister Sasakibe here, a little lost in the castle."

"Actually I'm here to bring Okami-taïcho and Kyoraku-taïcho back to Soul Society, they left without authorisation." The young Lieutenant laughed at that. "Why doesn't it surprise me? But you certainly have some time to share a cup of tea… and no protest Minerva you work too much you need some break, it's Sunday for Heaven's sake! Please come in!"

"I would be delighted." He turned to Minerva. "Excuse Khan-fukutaïcho enthusiasm, I would be ashamed if you would be late in your work because of me."

Minerva chuckled "None offense taken mister Sasakibe, there isn't a hurry. I'm well organised there are no pressing matters. And I learned to know Miss Khan a bit, she is right and it would be a pleasure to take a break."

"You are kind of sweet you two lovebirds but you're in the corridors, and I doubt Minerva would be delighted to hear the kids gossip about her in company with a mysterious handsome gentleman that holds her books."

Minerva sighed and entered followed by the two Lieutenant.

"Who's a mysterious handsome gentleman?" asked Naomi turning her head. "Oh… Chojiro-san… Crap Shunsui we've been discovered!"

The Eight Squad Captain turned his head as well "What?! Oh hello Chojiro-san! How are you doing?"

Chojiro nodded to them "Okami-taïcho, Kyoraku-taïcho. I really hope you had a good reason to sneak out Soul Society because Yamamoto-taïcho is far from pleased by your boldness."

"Oh come on, the old man needs to chill out. We were just paying a visit to Nono-chan and even trained her so that she doesn't get rusty."

"Sure, Yama-jii shouldn't take it so personal it's family matter after all."

Noemie snorted while preparing a tea kettle "The Hell he is, he almost glared when I gave him the demand to extend my permission that Albus wrote him last month, I'm denied conjugal visits from the first day, and he said that for the extension I wasn't allowed to return this week-end. This man really wants to ruin my couple."

"By the way how are you and Renji doing?"

"We had a fight last night, he wasn't happy to see that I wasn't authorised to come back for the week-end."

Naomi hugged her sister "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to give him a word about that."

"Don't bother, I chose to be a shinigami it implies some sacrifices and hard time. You just learn it the hard way sometimes, but it will be fine. It had to happen sooner or later, you know how Renji is. I understand his frustration, but it angers me that that idiot doesn't realize that I'm at least as much frustrated than he is. Besides you're in trouble it wouldn't be wise to tickle the already angry dragon."

A chuckle answered her "Don't worry for my hide, I have enough blackmail material about him to get out of far worse than that."

"I wish I never heard that." Chojiro said deadpanned.

Shunsui laughed "Well Naomi-chan never really left her kunoichi skills Chojiro-san, it shouldn't surprise you."

"It isn't surprising, it's almost hopeless. A fukutaïcho who has much sense and honnor than a taïcho… Kami-sama I really need to retire; I'm getting too old for these things."

Minerva smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Well if they are all like these three, I really pity you Mr Sasakibe. If it comforts you, at least they aren't hundreds of teenagers full of hormones."

Chojiro smiled "I don't know if the worse is that they aren't, or that as grown as they are they still act like teenagers."

A chorused protest answered him, earning a genuine laugh from Minerva.

oOo*OoO*oOo

After an animated tea, Chojiro Sasakibe left to drag the two culprit Captains back to Soul Society, leaving Noemie and Minerva alone in the shinigami's office. The shinigami lit a cigarette and leaned in her armchair, her gaze lost in the dancing flames of the fire beside her. As the minutes went by, she could feel her colleague and friend tense on the couch.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Minerva?"

The witch was silent, looking at the flames as well. She didn't know how to begin with the matter. Even if it didn't show, the shinigami knew that something was wrong and that the older woman struggled with it. She sighed.

"Minerva spit it out, I won't be offended I promise. You're clearly uncomfortable with me, what is it?"

Green eyes left the flames to meet hazel eyes. The witch was relieved to not find any wildness but only concern. There were the eyes she knew.

"I just can't understand…" The young woman nodded to encourage her to continue. "How… how can you be so caring about your sister and the minute after fight in the intent kill her?"

Noemie sighed and rose to sit beside her on the couch "Well it's hard to help somebody to understand such a thing. I will try, just don't judge me and try to be open minded." Minerva nodded. "You all witnessed me as a civil until this morning, and then witnessed me as the soldier and warrior. The terms may sound like synonyms but there is a slight difference between them. I'm a soldier, and as such I was trained since the beginning too always give the best of myself against my opponent, to always give the best of myself to end my opponent. I was trained to survive. At war it doesn't matter who or how powerful your opponent is, if you don't have as much determination as him to kill, you die. And a fallen soldier is a useless soldier, it's an irremediable fact. I'm also a warrior. A warrior likes the fight, likes the adrenaline given by the fight, the challenge of dying by the hand of a more powerful warrior or the pride to win the life of a worthy opponent, to gamble with the slight line between life and death. You would be surprised to know how you can feel incredibly alive when you give everything into the fight. I'm not denying it: I love the violence, the adrenaline, the challenge, all of it. I love to fight, say the opposite would be lying and even worse lying to myself. I'm like that Minerva, it's the way it is, I am, a part of me and I'm not ashamed of it. I don't ask you to understand it, you need to be like it to be able to. But I don't want you to judge me for being who I am."

Minerva remained silent for a moment, processing the words of the shinigami. "In fact what is bothering me the most, is how you can control something so savage, so wild, to coexist with what you call the civil part, with the caring and friendly lass I used to know until I saw you fight your sister. Don't look at me like that, I'm not stupid I understood your point. You were in the situation of a fight against a powerful opponent, okay. But you have to concede that it is quite disturbing to witness."

Noemie chuckled "I know and give you that point. Well it's quite simple, if I wouldn't have the mental and moral base to let my warrior comportment go only on fighting, I would be a psychopath and the old man would never have me let come here. I was not only trained physically but mentally too. As hard as my Sensei was in his process to transform me in a killing machine, he always made sure that I remained sane and in full control of my acts. Having people around you is important. I had the chance to have listening hears and wise advice when psychologically it was hard for me, it's something that was very important as well. Having killed wasn't something easy to live with for me at first, to process it even worse and complicated to do. At some point it was really hard to not snap. For me the worse and main problem occurred when my Christian moral suddenly came back. There is nothing worse than to be afraid of your powers and of who you are, of what you have done. When you begin to fall in that infernal spiral it's really hard to get out of it. There is nothing worse than an identity crisis. You don't know who you are anymore, you are so perturbed by yourself that you don't focus anymore and suddenly lose control, then are afraid of losing control because you are afraid of hurting people, but the more you are afraid the more it gets worse. A real shithole, either you manage to get out of it, are stronger and know how to never get down in it, or you fail and destroy yourself. I would have without the people that care for me, I wouldn't have been able to get through it. It made my mind stronger, when you get out of that you have another look on the world and promise to yourself to never, ever, return there. I won't break Minerva, I swear it to you, I'd rather cut my throat with Datenshi than return in that hell."

The young woman was trembling, her eyes where wet and her jaw clenched. Minerva felt her heart tighten of remorse for making her bring back terrible memories. She passed an arm around her shoulder and took her in a motherly hug. "I believe you lass. You don't have to say more, I'm sorry you went through a lot."

The young woman relaxed and had a teary smile in the crook of her neck. "Don't be, the way of the warrior is a hard one and still I chose it; I have to assume the consequences and the odds of it. I'm glad that you made the effort to try to understand. And I believe that as we're on the subject of the confessions about the different part of myself we can talk about the Lions matter too."

Minerva smiled "You don't have too, I understand now."

Noemie's head left the neck of Minerva to give her a perplex look with raised eyebrow "You understand? Jeez I think that Sybil can pack since you developed an omniscient skill. Ow! Put down that pillow! How the hell could you understand why the hell it had to be me who find a bloody Lion trapped under a rock fell, in an area where they are supposed to be extinct since decades, that instead of being eaten after having freed the beast he began to talk and gave me divine protection?"

"You're typical Gryffindor. That's why." Said the witch as it was the most logical thing on earth. The shinigami rooled her eyes and let herself slump on the back of the couch. "Stop that House cataloguing, I wasn't dead yet and surely not the soul of a warrior."

Minerva shrugged "He is a God; he knows things beyond your knowledge."

The shinigami rolled her eyes again "Yeah of course he is." She then pointed an accusatory finger to Minerva "And how is it that you not only know what he is, but see him as well."

"Godric Gryffindor was a host as well, he made sure that every Head of his House would be able to identify and protect the next hosts if they would seek refuge at the school."

"Ah, explains a lot… like why Albus knows too."

Minerva sighed "That infuriating old man knows well too much for his own good sometimes."

"We agree on that."

They shared a moment of companionship silence.

"Was it hard to tame him?"

"You have no idea; he was part of the reason why I had an identity crisis. When I was training to be a shinigami and in my time in the Stealth Forces he had plenty of blood and actions, but when I changed to be Lieutenant there was less actions. So he thought that it was right to take the control when he was bored, and you know that his powers are as incredible as terrifying. I was kind of afraid of him and of what he made me do. But as soon as my identity crisis was over, I kicked his arse hard the right way to show him who rules and since he's a pleasant companion."

Minerva chuckled, it sounded so typical Noémie.

"Minerva?"

"Yes lass?"

"What do you think of Chojiro?"

The Scot raised an eyebrow at the cheeky grin of the French.

"Lass I warn you, if you try to play the matchmaker you will venture on slippery ground."

"Not afraid."

Minerva sighed "Merlin I wonder how it is even possible that you aren't tied by blood you and your sister."

A proud laughter answered her.

oOo*OoO*oOo

A gentle knock on the door of her office pulled Noemie out of her artwork. Dinner had just ended and she was putting some final touches to her creation.

"Come in."

A little bit stressed Harry entered the room. He wasn't used to trust adults and it showed in his mimics.

"Good evening Khan-sensei. You told me yesterday night that I could come to see you."

"Good evening Harry, don't worry I remember. Please have a seat, let me just finish that and then I will be yours. Maybe you would like a cup of tea while waiting?"

"No thank you Sensei."

She shrugged and finished to calligraphy the last name on the sheet of paper. She blew carefully on it to dry the ink and then proceeded to fold the paper in a particular way. He watched her do, puzzled but curious. Once finished, she pulled on two part of the folded paper and under the amazed eyes of Harry stood a little bark.

"It's amazing!"

Noemie smiled "Thanks. I call it the little prayer bark. It will sail my prayers to the ones I address them. I don't really have a religion so I made up that to address my prayers to the dead each years."

"So each name…"

"Is somebody who died, yes. Mostly fallen companions of arms. Today is the day of the dead, there isn't a year I missed to pay them my respects. But you didn't come to hear me mourn my friends. Tell me Harry, I listen your request."

"I… wanted to know more about Sirius Black. Why does he want me dead?"

Noemie sighed. "I'm willing to give you some information only if you swear to not tell a soul -except Hermione and Ronald as you will tell them anyway- that I shared that information to you. And your friends must understand that it is very important that they keep their mouth shut no matter what. I consider legitimate that you know why your life may be in danger but not many adults share the same belief, if some heard that I shared important information to you I may get some problems. Is that clear to you?"

"Crystal sensei."

"Good. So everybody thinks that Black wants to kill you because he is a crazy death eater on the run who wants to revenge his darling dead master. That's the public version and complete bullshit for me."

The young wizard frowned "Why?"

"First if the man was a maniac killer who wanted you dead at all cost, we would never have had the pleasure to meet, since he would have killed you on the first occasion this summer. I don't need to tell you that you have given him plenty of them." The boy had the courtesy to blush, the shinigami shook her head. "Second, the guy was convicted for betraying his best friend James who was a brother to him, and for having killed his good friend Peter. But he was sent straight to Azkaban and didn't get a trial, so the possibility to deny the facts. Or in the facts we have that: the only thing they found from Peter was a finger. Considering the guy was reputed a coward and had the ability to turn into a rat, there are too many possibilities that he isn't dead yet. James was like a brother for Black, he even welcomed Black to live with him when he was cast out of his family. According to at least five different persons I asked, Black was a Gryffindor and wasn't misplaced by the Hat. Until that dreadful day he had never failed his friends even once. Third, he was cast out his family because he ran away. He couldn't stand their ideas and the fact that they were sympathizers to Voldy's cause. It doesn't really make him the best Death Eater material don't you think?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing "Wait a minute Sensei, you just proved me in three points that the man is not only not after me but… innocent?"

"Exactly."

The boy seemed to proceed the information and then frowned.

"Something tells me that you aren't telling me all you know. If he isn't after me, why would he try to break into Gryffondor Tower?"

"I'm a reliable source, I don't share information that aren't verified and proved 100% true. And even if my suppositions are true it doesn't mean I could be wrong. But you will be able to help me about your question, to see if I am right."

The boy raised an eyebrow "And what is it?"

"If I'm right, the only reason he would want to access to Gryffindor Tower is to find the rat."

"Well they aren't any one, the Tower is well kept… but… no it's impossible…"

"What?"

"Ron, he as a pet rat, Scabbers. He is rather old it has been ages since he is in his family. He isn't really well."

"Does he miss a finger on one of his front legs?"

"It didn't pay attention."

The shinigami thought about at a moment. "Would he mind to bring it to my office tomorrow? Only to check on him I will not harm the thing. If it isn't him, I know a few things about healing pets."

"I will try to convince him."

He sat there silent, staring at the little boat on the desk. "Noemie-san?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you show me how to make one?"

A genuine smile stretched the shinigami's lips. "Of course."

oOo*OoO*oOo

An hour later two silhouettes sat on the shore of the Black Lake, the smaller watching two little paper barks floating away, the wavering light of the candle in each of them lighting the dark surface of the Lake. The taller sat in seiza, hands flat joined before her face, eyes closed and was whispering smooth words in Japanese.

Harry was watching his little bark float away, under the soft prayers of Miss Khan. She seemed to have a lot to tell to her friends, and he felt kind of ashamed to not know what to say to his parents. He waited with patience until she finished. When he heard the click of the lighter and the smell of tobacco he turned to her.

"Noemie-san?"

"Yes Harry?"

"It's the first time I have the occasion to pay respect to my parents and I don't know what to say to them."

She looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't want to bother you; it must seem stupid to you…"

"No it doesn't, the first times I didn't know what to say either. But I wasn't asking about that, I was asking what you meant by 'it is the first time that I have the occasion to pay respect to my parents'?"

"Well… I live with my aunt and uncle when I'm not at school… and they don't like what is magical… So they never brought me to the tomb of my parents."

"I'm sorry lad. Are they mistreating you?"

"Well… it has been worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that they know that I'm able to use my magic they are a little afraid of me so they aren't so bad anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yeah they… I'm sorry Sensei, I don't want to bother you with that."

Noemie sighed "You're not bothering me Harry, there is no reason that allows an adult to mistreat a child. Have you spoken about it to somebody else? I mean an adult."

"No, I don't want to bother them with that as they really don't have the time to care. Still where would they have sent me? I have no family left beside them. And I don't want to bother Mr and Mrs Weasley, they have many children to care about. Besides it's just two months, and then I'm back home again."

The shinigami couldn't help but give him a comforting hug. Kami-sama… he was so thin… and so stiff. He surely wasn't used to receive any form of affection from an adult.

Anger flared, the parents of the boy would never have wanted that for him. She promised herself that she would never let him go back to those people. If it meant fight with both the old goat and the old man for dragging him to Soul Society at Summer breaks because they wouldn't be another way, then so be it.

"Noemie-san?"

"Yes?"

She realized that he had kind of relaxed now and even returned the embrace.

"Thank you."

She couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome, lad."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reading/follows/favourite/review, and see you soon guys!

Take care,

Naomi-chan =)

Translations:

Oyajii no Bakka = stupid oncle

Khan Ryuu, Shitenshi no Mae = Khan School, the dance of the angel of death.


	9. Chapter 8:Arrows and Pretty Little Stars

A/N: Hey guys! No unfortunately for you I'm not dead yet haha On this St Patrick day, good reading to you and enjoy!

 _Disclaimer_ _: Harry Potter and Bleach universes are each owned by JKR and Tite Kubo and that story is the fruit of a non-lucrative hobby._

* * *

Chapter 8: Arrows and Pretty Little Stars

Sometimes Miss Khan really missed her natal climate. Very cold in winter yes, but a healthy… dry… revegetating cold. Not that shitty British cold rain, that damned humidity. At least it suited her mood, her week didn't really go well. Renji was still mad; her female colleagues minus Minerva were acting oddly in her presence; the rat had vanished; no trace of Sirius either; students came to complain to her about Severus taking some of the Defence Classes replacing Remus who had fury period, because Hollows decided to take the Area for a restaurant spot… and now she was sitting in the cold rainy weather, praying all gods of the sky to not kill those bloody wizards who were too fanatic to have the common sense to not play Quidditch in a storm!

She grumbled, put her black kufiyah higher on her nose and buried herself deeper in her leather jacket.

"Is something bothering you Miss Khan?"

"Why the hell couldn't you report the match to next week? At this rate one of the kid will be killed by a lightning."

"This isn't only about the students isn't it?"

"I'm fine, just worried that I seem to be the one to not be okay with kids flying in such dangerous conditions."

"You know it won't get better if you give them the cold shoulder."

"Hell's Butterflies I'm not the one to have a problem, Kami-sama they are adults if they don't have the maturity to talk about their problem with me I will certainly not run after them. And no the subject is closed I'm not really in the mood for debates Albus. I just had a bad week and I pray that that game will not worsen what is left of it, that's all."

She lit a cigarette on, passing her frustration on the nicotine bar. Beside her Minerva sighed. Before the behaviour of the staff the young shinigami had stayed most of the week in her office, barely spoke at meals and rose as soon her plate emptied, smoked twice more than usual and had to order a new punching bag. If in the first days she wasn't bothered by it she began to really get frustrated, and ended up avoiding the staff room to hermit in her office. And Minerva too began to be quite unnerved by the tension in the staff. And like always Albus was doing nothing but deal with it poorly, and it would again be up to Minerva to figure something out.

"I swear, if it continues that way I will drag all your asses to the staff lounge and lock you up until you figure something out."

Suddenly the shinigami tensed as atmosphere chilled even more, a swam of black forms gathering over the pitch. She rose off her seat grabbing her sword.

"Albus get your wand out we have invited guests!"

She just had the time to jump and catch a falling player. She recognized Harry and greeted her teeth as she saw that he was unconscious. The Student Supervisor checked the pulse and sighed of relief when she found one. She summoned Datenshi and sent her spectral form toward the demonic swam, joining Albus' phoenix Patronus. Satisfied, she transported the young wizard at cover from the rain. And sighed "Kami-sama I'm really tired of that crazy country!"

"And you haven't seen anything yet Noemie-san."

"Harry! Are you okay lad?" Asked the worried shinigami and helped him to sat on the floor.

"I've seen worse… what happened?"

"Dementors, those bloody things decided to try Quidditch."

The young Gryffindor frowned "Quidditch… MY BROOM!"

"Haven't seen it." Miss Khan chuckled in disbelief "Damn foolish boy, you fell from almost fifty meters high and worry about your broom? Kami-sama you wizards have a serious problem…"

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. The Student Supervisor handed him a piece of dark chocolate she always used to keep in her pocket.

"Eat that you will feel better."

"Thanks." He took a bite from the bitter chocolate. "How is it that you walk around with chocolate? I never pictured you as somebody who eats sweets, you always eat healthy food and rarely greasy one at meals."

The shinigami rose an amused eyebrow "Are you spying on me young man?"

"What?! No! It's just that… well I'm a little curious about you, you're the first adult to care about me so… I saw that the other professors seem a little odd with you and that you seemed rather lonely… are you ok?"

The shinigami sighed. She was about to reply when Minerva came into the corridor closely followed by Hermione and Ron and the team of Gryffindor entered the place.

"Harry! Harry are you ok?!"

"I'm fine guys, Khan-sensei saved me. What are you all doing here guys? What about the game?"

A young metis girl sighed and shook her head "Cedric caught the snitch shortly after you fell."

Fred popped in front of him "Sure we lost…" Followed by George "But it's not your fault Harrykins…"

"Because we all know that you're the best!"

"And that Diggory is just a damn lucky guy!"

"Because without those blasted things…"

"He wouldn't have had a single chance!"

"By the way thank you for catching him Miss Khan…"

"We don't know what we would have become in the future…"

"If our dear Harrykins would have fallen from so high…"

"For that you have earned…

"Our eternal respect!"

And the twins bowed deeply in front of the shinigami.

First surprised she looked at them playfully suspicious. "Well I hope that it means that I will not suffer another attempt of savage hair dyeing or any cheeky ambush?"

The twins paled as they remembered the vendetta they suffered after their little prank "Of course not!"

Harry smiled, the twins were really good when it happened to cheer someone up. But his mood quickly darkened as he remembered the Dementors and the loss of the game and of his broom. Ronald set a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry mate. If it may comfort you, Dumbledore was pissed off that these things come into the grounds of the school! It's not fair."

"Mr Weasley language! I am glad that you are in one-piece Potter. Thank you Miss Khan."

The shinigami nodded, but the boy seemed ashamed. "Thank you Professor… I'm sorry about the game and my broom… You gifted it to me… I'm so sorry I failed…"

"Nonsense Potter! You are safe and in one piece, it is all that matters! Now if you are able to walk I will escort you to the Hospital wing, you made a huge fell for Merlin sake, a check-up is in order... No protestation young man, follow me and in silence!" The witch turned to her young colleague. "Miss Khan Albus told me to ask you to stay here the time the students return to the castle."

The shinigami nodded and then smiled to Harry "I will see you later Harry, be nice you know that Madam Pomfrey is particularly nasty when it's about Quidditch."

The Quidditch team chuckled, they all suffered at least once the angry rumbling of the nurse after a game. The young wizard nodded with a smile before being dragged away by his Head of House.

A few hours later he was in front of the Students Supervisor's office.

He took a deep breath and knocked. When she opened she smiled to him, and showed him to the sofa. A moment later, each a cup of tea in the hands, she waited for him to speak.

Finally, he rested his now empty cup on the coffee table and looked in her eyes with a determined look.

"I need to learn how to defend myself against those things. And will I need your help Khan-sensei. Please help me."

The shinigami smiled and nodded.

"It will be a pleasure to help you."

OoO*oOo*OoO

After two week of rain fighting with snow, the snow finally won and let he sun finally agreed to grace again the Scotland's sky it's presence, hiding the Scottish landscape under an immaculate sparkling white blanket.

Having had the usual busy schedule heavier with most of her spare time spent talking with Harry and Remus about an efficient approach to resolve the young wizards' Dementors allergy. That plus a still angry boyfriend plus tensed cold colleagues, plus a raging Lion who turned round in her soul calling for blood… a certain shinigami was not far from getting nuts. With the young wizard's training in charge of Remus today, the said shinigami was finally happy to be able to see snow and spent some resourceful time outdoors.

The quiver full of arrow on her back, one set on her bow ready to hit her prey, Miss Khan was ambushed behind a trunk, waiting for the stag to raise its head. Suddenly the wind turned and carried her smell to the magnificent animal, who raised it head and jumped to flee the menace. The arrow hit him straight to the heart, and fell on the ground dead before being able to jump a second time. The Lion inside the shinigami purred of satisfaction as she kneeled beside the beautiful animal. Like her Amerindian friends learned her, she thanked the fallen animal for giving his life so she could eat and promised him that nothing would be wasted. She pulled out her hunting knife and began to work. A bristle in the ferns and a few growls made her chuckle. She turned her head to see the pack of wolves standing a few meters in front of her.

"Hey guys, give me a second."

She cut a leg off the dead animal and slowly carried it at mid-distance between her and the pack, and returned to her work. It wasn't the first time she crossed the pack while hunting, and she had built a peaceful relationship with them. Those were descendant of werewolves so smarter than any wolf, and offending a pack of over-intelligent wolves on their turf was not a genius idea. She respected and admired to much those beautiful predators to fight with them, and was happy to be in good terms with the beautiful beasts. While finishing to skin the stag to keep it, something pulled the skin at her side. She chuckled at the young wolf that seemed eager and to have fun to help her. His sandy fur was losing its fluffiness as he wasn't a baby wolf cub anymore, but old enough to learn to hunt. Even if each month the lines of a powerful predator were more distinguishing, he was still so cute. She finished to pull the skin off with the young wolf, who didn't seem to want to release the trophy and was trying to trail the huge heavy skin across the snow, earning him a genuine laughter from the young woman. She approached him carefully, the young animal released the skin and looked at her before nuzzling it. Understanding cut a nice part off the skin and handed it to him.

"There little one, it will be easier to carry. Thanks for the helping hand Suna."

Suna the little wolf carefully took the piece of skin into his mouth and jogged proudly to his peers with his prize in the mouth, playing with it until he was allowed to eat. Miss Khan smiled and returned to her work. Half an hour later she left the what remained of the carcass to the pack, she knew that they would take care of her vow to the stag. She walked slowly, about a hundred pound of venison wrapped in the stag skin plus the woods on her back, enjoying the peace of the woods. A twig snapped and she swirled on her heals, arrow aimed on the centaur that was standing behind her. She lowered her bow and her head in salutation. The usually hostile centaur returned the salutation.

"Greetings Lioness."

"Greetings Bane. I'm sorry if I hunted on your territory, I will give you the fruit of my hunt if it's the case."

"None offence taken Lioness, even if you were on our land we know that you respect us and life. I saw you took the life of the stag and how you acted with the wolves. You are like them because of the Lion you need to hunt and yet you do it with respect. You shoot like a centaur and nothing was wasted. You have done right you earned it."

"Thank you." The young woman smiled proudly and took one of the woods to show it to the hybrid. "Look at those woods, I will be able to make a lot of arrow heads and even repair the hilt of my old hunting knife. But I'm sure one will be enough for now, and all this meat is to much for me. I wanted to give some to Hagrid but I'm sure you would enjoy some as well." The young woman pulled out two of the legs from her package and put the wood in her hand on the top of it. She humbly presented all of it to the centaur. "Please accept those as genuine gifts. Don't you dare to be offended, it's given with the heart because I like you guys and I won't argue more before it will get embarrassing for me as I don't want to offend you and am not comfortable about such things and I'm already making myself look stupid right now so say yes and take it please!"

Bane blinked before exploding in laugher before the mess that the fierce and proud shinigami became "Calm down lass, I accept them with pleasure. The mares will enjoy it, a lot of them are waiting foals for this spring. You should once come over to the herd, they will be delighted to meet you."

"I'm honoured and glad for the good event to come. Speaking of it, how is the herd?"

"We are well, thank you. The foals are healthy and the woods are good to us. Thanks to you the demons are not roaming among us anymore."

"You're welcome, it's my job to take care of those things. The forest is in the sector I am assigned, you are as alive as human beings it's my duty and pleasure. You know I was not magical when alive but we all knew about your kind from legends, it's an honour to have met you and to have good relations as well. If you may need my help for any problem I will be glad to help."

Bane nodded "Thank you. Everything is in order, except the foals saw a black dog roaming at the border of the forest a few times. One of the elders shot him this morning, I'm searching for it to abridge his suffering."

The shinigami's eyes widened at the confession before turning gold. "Thank you Bane, you're brilliant! Don't bother I will take care for it."

And disappeared under his puzzled eyes of the centaur, who shook his head and jogged back to his herd. As pleasant as she was for a human soul, the God that slept in her was one of the most terrible, and he didn't want to be near nor know what that dog did to have the Lion God and his hostess after his hide.

The said Lion God and hostess were running under the shelter of the huge trees in complete alchemy, dodging trunks and jumping over roots and shrubs. Quickly the woods became clearer until only the white coat of snow was in front of them. The golden eyes scanned the snow as they searched for any hint that could lead on a track to Sirius Black. She spotted dog prints, and frowned as she kneeled to analyse it. Scarlet drops tainted the purity of the snow along the trail and it seemed like he was limping from a leg. Notching an arrow on the nerve string of her bow, she followed the trail, jogging in the fresh snow. Twenty minutes later she was in front of the Whomping Willow.

"What the Hell?!"

" _Look at the snow in front of the trunk little Lioness, you are too impatient that's why you always miss details."_

The young woman glanced at the base of the trunk and indeed the snow was messy… and bloody. In a flash step she was there and dodged an angry branch. "Hell's Butterfly even the trees are crazy here!"

She dodged another one, knowing that Pomona would not be pleased to find the tree harshly pruned… it wasn't a smart thing to give her a good reason to be cold.

As sudden as the attack began it stopped the moment she landed on a root, to her great surprise the frenzy twirl of frosted branches had suddenly stopped, like frozen in time. She frowned "Ok what's next now?" As the tree didn't seem angry at her anymore, the shinigami shrugged and continued her investigation. She followed the blood to find an entrance between the roots, leading to a narrow tunnel. Her reflex of former member of the Stealth Forces resurging, she glanced back to see if no one was watching, quickly erasing all traces of blood. Hiding her hunting fruit at the entrance of the tunnel and leaving her bow behind as well to free her movement. Unsheathing her tanto with one hand while producing a luminous ball of energy in the other, she entered in the earthy tunnel. Mahes purred approvingly at her acts.

After about fifteen minutes of walk she found herself in front of a ladder. Dissipating her source of light she stealthy climbed it and entered a completely trashed, dusty room.

Clawing marks gathered on the floor and the trashed furniture, boards sealing the windows… her eyes widened as she remembered a discussion about Remus' school days… and she understood where she was. She mentally slapped herself. " _The bloody Shrieking Shack! Damn how is it I didn't thought about it earlier!?"_

A whimper come from a room at her right. The former member of the Stealth forces of the 13 squad used all her skills and found a big grim lying on the floor, an arrow deeply sticked in its shoulder and another in his ribs. The wounded animal turned its head to her and growled a warning. Miss Khan slowly raised her hand before kneeling and put her dagger on the floor. "I'm not here to hurt you Black, I can help you if you let me. I know you may be innocent, but I need you to prove it."

The dog stopped growling and looked at her curiously. The shinigami slowly approached him. "I will heal you, but if you dare bite me I'll snap your neck like a bloody twig. Understood?"

The dog huffed and laid its head back on the floor. She smiled and kneeled to inspected the wounds. "You are lucky the one on your side got stuck in a rib, and the articulation of your shoulder is not too damaged." The young woman retrieved a piece of wood who surely used to be attached to some furniture someday and put it in front of the dog's nose. "Bite this, removing arrows is far from sweet." The animagus did as asked and howled in pain as the arrows were swiftly pulled out one by one. As soon as the last arrow left his body he changed back into his human form. Under the unimpressed eyes of Miss Khan was now a panting, very in bad shape, most wanted man in Britain, Sirius Black.

"Hello love, as you have the pleasure of knowing my name it would be a pleasure to learn yours."

The shinigami chuckled, Azkaban didn't seem to have changed the flirty guy whom she had heard so much from Remus. She presented her hand with a smile "Lieutenant of the 13th Squad of the Court and currently Student Supervisor at Hogwart, Noémie B. Khan." He took his hand and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Khan-Fukutaïcho. So what are you going to do with me now? Feed the Dementors my soul?"

"If you would like to release my hand so I can prevent you to bleed to death it would be a beginning." The man chuckled and did as she said. "Thank you. I have some first aid kit and food in the hunting backpack I left behind me, business can wait until you are properly stitched and fed." She retrieved her scarf, folded it so to make two compression points and placed his hands to stop the bleeding. The man whimpered at the sudden manipulation. "Hold this like that, I'll be right back."

She disappeared in a shunpo and reappeared seconds after, under the amazed eyes of the wizard, with a hunting satchel and a large piece of meat that made his stomach grumble of hunger. Some trashed wooden furniture was tossed in the fireplace, lit in a flick of her wrist. The man watched attentively as the young woman fumbled in her satchel to retrieve a little cauldron, a bottle of red wine, mushrooms and wild berries. The starved stomach of the fugitive grumbled of anticipation as he watched her prepare the venison stew, earning a chuckle from the young woman. Once the meat in the cauldron and the cauldron on the fire, the young woman turned toward Sirius, and the wizard took the time to detail the face of his saviour. A pale face with cheeks pink from the cold… usually framed by curly mahogany hairs now put together in two braids that rested at each side of her neck… warm almond shaped dark hazel-eyes… full lips that should be lovely to kiss, now stretched in a charming amused smile. " _Merlin I could have fallen of far worse looking saviour…"_ a goofyish grin stretched his lips. Something landed on his knees. He frowned at the flask. "Drink this, I'm going to stitch you." The man paled as he saw that she was now kneeled beside him, needle and the string in her hand, rolling her eyes. "Don't be a cissy, are you a man or not?" "Actually… Cissy is my cousin… Aouch!" The shinigami scolded at him "C'mon I barely touched you, I swear you men roll your shoulders and play the stallions until you scratch yourself and cry like babies. Now drink I need the Firewhisky to disinfect the wounds."

Sirius gulped under the death glare and emptied half of the flask before handing it back to the young woman. Now dizzy by the alcohol in his empty stomach he barely felt the needle work on his skin. Once the Animagus mended, the shinigami rose to cut a slice of the bread she carried in her satchel, giving it to the men.

"Eat, it will stop the dizziness."

The wizard nodded, thankful, and slowly munched the piece of bread as she stirred the stew, which promised to be delicious judging by the heavenly smell coming from the cauldron. The escapee thought that even a bunch of vegetables cooked in water would have been a delish after eating left-over and trash at the limit of food poisoning, and here he was about to enjoy freshly hunted meat finely cooked. It was too beautiful to be true: the lass was Student Supervisor and a soldier, and yet she healed him and was cooking meat, meat for she was surely outside from the first lights of dawn.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? How did you even managed to find me?"

"I was hunting in the Forest when I crossed a centaur who told me that the foals crossed a strange dog and hurt it. It was pretty easy to track you down with all the blood you lost, for once. I knew about you being an Animagus. I'm in charge of the castle's security, thus I had to analyse each threat to prevent any attacks. By the way you really didn't help me on that matter with your stunt at Halloween. I swear I was so pissed off, had I laid a hand on you, you would have been skinned alive and turned it into a carpet. Anyway, as you were presented as a threat I studied your case, your story/background/character… everything about who you are. And some things didn't sound right to me in that affair. Long story short I wanted to find you before those damned soul sucking things, to be able to learn the whole story. I hate those gut wrenching freaks as much as you do, and I wouldn't forgive myself if an innocent's soul would be eaten by those things. Especially when I know that there is an orphan that is mistreated by his relatives and need his godfather to have a loving and stable parental figure. And I'm not speaking about his dear brother in all but blood that would be thrilled to have him in his life again."

The Animagus cocked is head to the side, like his animal form "You were the one who rescued Harry when he was playing Quidditch isn't it? Thank you."

"You're welcome. So Mr Black, are you ready for the heavy questions? Or do you prefer to meet the head of the DMLE to clear yourself asap instead of being asked the questions twice?"

"Please call me Sirius, sweetheart. Who's the current Head of the Department?"

"Then call me Nono. It's Amelia Bones. I already met her once to discuss your case, she told me to contact her as soon as I have found you so that she can come over and interrogates you under Veritaserum."

Sirius smiled as he remembered the lovely and brave Hufflepuff woman he secretly fancied years ago. "Yeah I would better like that. Tell me Nono-chan, you're not really smart to turn your back on me while proposing me such solutions. I could hurt you badly and flee."

The young woman laughed "Don't overrate yourself stupid mutt, should you have risen your pinkie I would have broken your limbs like matches and fed you myself to the Dementors. Besides the way you reacted to my propositions passed the test. And you better don't forget that I'm still hurt in my pride because of your little Halloween uninvited visit, or that I can eat my stew alone while your stomach will continue to grumble. So don't push your luck and watch your tongue."

The man barked a laugher "A woman with fire, I like that. Speaking about Halloween…"

"I'm already on the rat problem, don't worry I will catch this disgusting pest."

Sirius smiled "Nice. Tell me, is dinner ready soon?"

"Soon."

"It smells heavenly."

"Thank you. But I think after spending so much time in prison and on the run, any simple warm dish must be like heaven."

"Sure, but Venison cooked in whine is even better. By the way do you always carry half of your kitchen with you when you go hunting?"

The shinigami smiled "Only the bare necessities, I love to set a little fire camp and enjoy mother nature while my meat is coking, and then eating it in peace. Especially winters and falls when it's cold and hunt big preys like deer and boars."

"The centaurs must really like you if they let you hunt in the Forest."

"We get along well. I offer them pieces of my hunt sometimes and I treat them as equals, bases of good relationship. They always fascinated me."

A comfortable silence set between the two until the pot was ready, and continued until the pot was empty and both half sleepy with full stomach, each a cigarette in hand and sharing what was left of Firewhisky.

"So what's next now?"

"Depends first of Snape and then you."

"What has Snivellus to do in that story?"

"Well since he has sworn to be the one that will catch and feed you to the Dementors. Does he know that you're an animagus?"

"No."

"Perfect. You know I always fancied having a dog."

"Good for yo… wait… no… I know I am Sirius but are you as well?"

Miss Khan sighed "Man are you deaf or what? You're going to have a warm bath, nice and comfy quarters, good meals and me as roommate. Plus, bonus Marauder point for parading under the nose of Snape undetected. It's that or rot in that shit hole until Amelia shows up."

He gave her a flirty smile "I would be honoured to share a room with you love, I just struggle to understand how Dumbledore managed to hire such Marauderous Student Supervisor."

The shinigami chuckled "God only knows what happens in the head of old men."

oOo*OoO*oOo

Two hours later and a bathed/flea free dog, Noémie was waiting for Amelia to answer her message… meaning enjoying a hot relaxing bath in her rooms, a cup of plum wine beside her and some Seether songs on the speakers… When the lioness on the entrance painting of her rooms roared. The shinigami groaned, finished her cup of wine before sliding out of the comforting, relaxing bath. She dried herself quickly, put a soft silk yukata on her athletic body and marched toward the door while twisting her humid hairs into a quick bun, passing a still asleep Padfoot in an armchair. She rolled her eyes " _Guard dog my ass"_. She was surprised to find Aurora waiting on her door. She rose an eyebrow, a bit surprised and perplexed. The witch had put a point of honour to avoid her these last weeks. Noémie motioned her to enter and closed the portrait behind her. She turned to the witch who was without a doubt nervous. The witch frowned at the bandaged dog sleeping in an armchair.

"I found him this afternoon, seems he approached the centaurs a little too close for their liking. What can I do for you?"

The astronomer had the decency to be a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I disturb you… the others are all in the staff room… they were wondering where you were…"

And the shinigami saw red. "What? You are all wondering where I am?!"

"Yes we…"

"Hell's all Butterflies! You have some nerve! These last weeks all of you girls except Minerva gave me the cold shoulder and now everyone misses me? I was finally able to relax far away from everyone, and here you come to tell me that finally I'm suitable to be around? You think that I'm a fucking pet you can push away and whistle back at your likes? What the hell is wrong with you all?!"

"Look you have all the rights to be mad… and Merlin knows how ashamed I am from myself… it wasn't right to act like that toward you. I will do what I can to make it up to you but first I want to apologize."

The young woman looked at her doubtfully a moment, then showed her the couch in a sigh and disappeared a moment in the bathroom to retrieve the bottle of plum wine. Padfoot wasn't moving an inch but she knew he was awake _._ She sat across Aurora and served two cups of the sweet alcohol. She handed one to the witch and took hers after lighting a cigarette.

"Did you pulled the short straw or did you decide to come yourself to apologize in genuine intention?"

"Well I have to confess that Minerva gave us all quite a lecture, and that the others were too ashamed to face you. But I'm sincerely sorry and I wanted to be the first to apologize, face to face and not in a public and mass apology. To be completely honest, I don't know about what I was the most afraid: the fact you didn't care to be killed for the fun of the fight, the fact you were about to kill you own sister just for the same fun of the fight, or because I couldn't help but be attracted by that savage part of you…"

The shinigami considered the saying of the astronomer a moment. She sipped some wine and leaned back.

"Okay, I accept your apologies. But you can dream if you think that I'm going to run the stairs down to hear how sorry everybody is. I have some pride left."

Aurora smiled and relaxed. "Thank you. By the way you are right to not hurry, Minerva has bet with Severus that you may not show yourself, that you were right to have some pride and not run at our demand. Snape said that you had some pride indeed but that you wouldn't miss the satisfaction to see us crawl in repentance, so that you won't show yourself before two good hours."

"Dammit that man begins to know me too well… how long since you left them?"

"I would say about fifteen minutes why?"

"Well we have about an hour and a half to waste before proving them both wrong. I haven't finished to enjoy my bath; you are free to _join_ me."

Aurora chuckled and sipped some wine "Tempting. Depends if I might be _eaten_ by the savage shinigami."

An amused grin on the lips, the shinigami rose and leaned over the witch, who tensed surprised. Soft lips brushed across a flushed cheek as they move toward the witch's ear, soft fingertips gently stroking her delicate jawline.

"You look pretty appetizing, little star." Teeth nip the sensible skin behind Aurora's ear, soothed by a gentle lick. "Amazingly appetizing."

The astronomer blinked, she was alone on the couch, felt suddenly very hot and flushed like a damn hormonal teenager… or a decent woman who hadn't had a decent shag since quite a while. The bristle of silk who left skin to fell on tiles, and then the gentle ripple made by a supple body entering water, stretched her lips in a grin. It seems that a bath shall show itself a quite interesting way to redeem herself and waste an hour and a half.

Dear Padfoot on his side took all his will together to not jump and get a peek to what was happening in the bathroom. It became harder as the noises came to add some reality to the fantasy Sirius was shaping in his mind. He buried his head under plaid and cushions, focused on the feeling of crushed bones that will be real if he succumbed to the sirens call and got caught. Because as surely as Sirius Black was known for being THE Casanova Marauder, he was not suicidal either.

oOo*OoO*oOo

"What are they doing for Merlin's sake?" grumbled an impatient Rolanda.

"Shagging."

"What the Hell Severus?!"

"Stupid answer for a stupid question." Came the answer from behind an open _Daily Prophet._

Minerva sighed after having taken a sip of her tea "Merlin you're both impossible, I told you she won't show herself and she would be right!"

"Yes we understood Minerva! But where has Aurora gone? Maybe…"

"Oh no stop it Septima! As hurt and pissed off she may be by your stupidity she won't hurt…"

And the door flew open. In the threshold stood an arm crossed, cold faced Noémie B. Khan, followed by a strangely too relaxed Aurora. Snape rested his newspaper on his lap to check the time… and grumbled.

"Who may hurt who? I hope that you were not speaking about me…"

"Merlin's sake Khan, making them wait another five minutes wouldn't have hurt them!"

The shinigami rose an eyebrow "So you could win a bet on my expense? Try to dream about it Snape. But I'm sure you both did it only to make sure that I show myself, very clever by the way." She sat between him and Minerva, ignoring the others.

"You still came." And Snape hid again behind his papers.

"I will be kind and admit that you were right on one thing: I have some pride. But I don't care about such childish trap, unless if I can annoy you with it in the end. Just to flatter your ego and mine I got out of my relaxing and marvellous bath because I had the occasion to annoy you."

"How kind of you indeed." Came the sarcastic answer always from behind the papers.

The shinigami laughed "Hell butterfly! I'm thrilled that even sarcastically; you finally admit aloud before a room full of witness that I'm something else than only an annoying spirit."

It almost imperceptibly stretched a corner of his mouth and he mumbled "The calm in this room became too strange after a week."

A genuine smile answered him. Smile that faded when a cough made her rise her eyes. She saw Pomona, Septima and Rolanda sited in front of her. She rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Noémie we… want to apologize for our behaviour toward you. It wasn't fair."

The Lieutenant chuckled "Really? How sweet of you. I never thought you could be stupid enough to think that the duo of old men -even as controversial some of their decisions may be- would have sent a bat shit crazy psychopath to be around civil and especially around kids."

Severus was hiding grin and shuddering shoulders behind his copy of _The Daily Prophet._ After the rough time he suffered when he began teaching because of his Death Eater history, it was only justice that the bunch of judgemental git were given a run for their money by somebody less than twice or third their age. He just regretted that he did not have the confidence and bite of the shinigami at that time. But it was still enjoyable to watch.

"I accept your' _"apologizes"_ but it doesn't mean that I forget as fast as I forgave. And Kami-sama Snape stop laughing please, I'm trying to be serious there!"

Crap, he was caught. "Don't worry Miss Sassy, I am not making fun of your pathetic and chivalrous act of forgiveness, despite how laughable it is."

"Well thank you for your consideration Mr Sarcasm."

Minerva couldn't help but smile. She was glad to see her young friend back to her usual self.

"Minerva I want to thank you."

She turned to her young friend "For what? You don't need to thank me; you are welcome lass."

"I don't speak about putting common sense into thick heads. I want to thank you for sharing wonderful tips."

"What are you…" She then noticed the over-relaxed state of Aurora and the love-bite almost completely hidden by the brown curls behind the shinigami's neck. "Oh… that… well I'm glad it served you well."

Snape arched an eyebrow, puzzled, and looked at each woman sitting with him on the couch. When he noticed the shinigami love bite he couldn't help himself but smirk. "I knew it."

"Congratulations Snape. Seems your time as spy didn't left you as hopeless as you show it."

"And how is the saint that uses to be your boyfriend?"

The young woman sighed and helped herself a cup of tea "Seems to be quite fit if I trust the amount of energy he puts in arguing each time I call him."

"Trouble in paradise?"

She shrugged "No big deal, he just has trouble with long abstinence periods."

The wizard rose an eyebrow "It doesn't seem to bother you."

She frowned "It does, but I'm tired of hearing his whining. If that bloody idiot missed me that much he would already have come to see me, no matter the rules."

The Potion Master smirked "Definitely trouble in paradise. However, he doesn't seem to be an exceptional lover as you don't look like those pathetic things who sigh after the loss of an exceptional lover."

The Lieutenant chuckled "Because you're such a specialist of the matter Mister I-hide-my-ass-in-my-dungeons-like-a-hermit-in-his-cave?"

"Like you pointed it earlier, I'm quite the observant type."

"Well to add to your observations, know that when a woman is annoyed by her guy it's that she still cares about him. The day she stops being annoyed means that he's no longer part of her life. And reconciliation sex is always amazing."

"I can… ouch! Damn woman! What's wrong with you?!" The potions Master hissed in pain as he tryied to sponge the tea that drenched his pants.

"Sorry man, I happen to be quite a catastrophe sometimes."

"The hell you are damned woman!"

"Stop whining are you a wizard or not?"

"Says the so-called clumsy shinigami!"

Minerva smiled along with the others, the staff room was too calm for far too long and it was good that things were going back to normal.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking from your time to read the fruit of my strange and complicated imagination, I hope you still enjoy it! Never hesitate to tell me if you did… or didn't. Don't be shy I don't bite haha

And a merry St Patrick's Day to everyone!

Until next time,

Naomi-chan


	10. Chapter 9: Operation Kebab the Grim

_Disclaimer_ _: Hadn't change since the last chapter (HP = J.K. Rowling, Bleach = Tite Kubo, no money made with all that stuff etc…)_

A/N: Thanks for your patience and good reading guys! See you at the end of the chapter… or not haha Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Operation Kebab the Grim, or how to hurt the Headmaster's pride

"GRIIIIIIIIIM! THE GRIM IS HEREEEEE! GREAT DREAD AWAITS UUUUUS!"

Noemie sighed and rubbed her eyes, watching Sybyl Trelawney ran in circles in the corridor arms in the air, looking like a giant hysteric shawl/pearl covered grasshopper. Beside her Padfoot was on brand new suede leash, sitting like a good dog panting tongue out, amused.

"Hell's Butterflies chill down Madam Irma! He's just a random lost dog that was injured by the centaurs."

"LIES HE FOOLED YOU! GREAT EVIL IS COMIIIIING!"

Some students coming back from breakfast began to gathering, watching the Divination Professor go nuts… under the giggling of her zanpakutoh who was mad before the show…

" _Muahahaha I have to admit haha… that after the weirdos of the Twelve and the berserker of the Eleventh haha… Kami-sama this place host the most marvellous specimen muahahaha_ "

Trying without success to ignore Datenshi, the vein on her forehead seriously pumping and the jaw clenched; the Student Supervisor was slowly to losing patience.

"I swear if you didn't calm down in a minute I knock you out and drag you to your damned Tower you better didn't left in the first place…"

"What is happening here?"

Every heads turned toward the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress who were coming up from breakfast as well. Sybil hurried to Dumbledore and began to sob.

"Albus it's dreadful! The Grim is walking among us."

"Kami-sama he's just a dog! Do you need a second pair off bottle bottom to see right or what?!"

"Ah there he is your little protégé." Minerva kneeled in front of the dog she had heard the night before, and looked at him straight in the eyes. Padfoot lowered his head and laid on the floor, whimpering. The witch smirked "Sure, such a demon."

The headmaster smiled. "Well I don't see why we should banish your injured little friend; he seems to be a nice dog. If he behaves I don't have a problem with you keeping him here."

Padfoot chose right that moment to jump on Sybil, throwing her on the floor to lick her. "Aaaaah! He's attacking meeeee!"

Datenshi giggled even louder as Padfoot was having a lot of fun despite the funny flavour of the Seer, when he was suddenly throw back by a firm hand clasped on his neck hide almost angrily.

"Couché Kebab! Don't jump to lick random people, you don't know where they used to be and you're still recovering! You're going to open your stitches and be poisoned at this rate! Sorry Headmaster he's kind of playful"

Minerva rose an eyebrow "Kebab? A Turkish speciality… really Miss Khan…"

"What? Despite how much I used to like to eat it, my dad always told that it looked like sliced dog meat. Kebab was named in that honour: with two centaur arrows in the ass he was not far from ready to be roasted when I found him."

A few students chuckled, as did the Headmaster while helping his Seer up and helping her a handkerchief. "As he looks almost like a mummified dog I guess that your statement is not far from the truth. There Professor. Let me escort you back to your Tower."

"Thank you Albus… but you better don't touch me or the curse of that demon will spray to your person."

"Don't worry for me. Miss Khan, I bid you a good day back to your loved ones. Give Yamamoto-sotaicho my regards."

"I will, thank you."

The oddly assorted pair took its leave, leaving Minerva, Miss Khan and Padfoot behind. The students moving away as the fun was over -and with the help of a signature glare from the Head of Gryffindor-. To the great relief of the shinigami, whose zanpakuto began to calm a little. Once alone the witch turned to her young colleague, eyebrow raised. "You didn't tell me how _special_ your dog is."

The student supervisor swallowed at the hint and Padfoot's tail disappeared between his legs. " _Crap she already understood…_ I was taking him to Remus so he could watch him until I'm back, he indeed has a funny character."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Padfoot looked at the shinigami like she had grown a second head " _Okay… She's definitely gone nuts…"_. A gentle tug on his leash made him move to follow his temporary Mistress. Once in the DADA classroom they were greeted by a pleased werewolf. He barely saw his former Head of House outside school business and was happy that she came to see him.

"Hello ladies. Minerva I'm pleasantly surprised to see you here! Would you both accept to share a cup of tea despite…"

The werewolf stopped dead in his track when he spotted the bandaged dog who was happily wagging his tail: he would recognize him beyond millions. The shinigami smiled and took his arm and pulled him toward his office "With pleasure my friend! I will be able to _introduce_ you to my new _pet_ and _all_ of you guys will be able to catch up!"

Minerva sighed and followed them, the shinigami better had a good reason if she didn't want to be cursed to Oblivion. Once the office locked and Bubble charmed, the witch turned to the shinigami, fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL CROSSED YOUR MIND HAVE YOU GONE NUT?!"

Padfoot fearing for his hide hid behind the shinigami, who was covering her poor ears. "Whoa whoa Minerva chill please, I have my reasons."

"You better have young lady because you're not far from being cursed to Hell and back! Introducing Sirius Black into the castle! Merlin's beard what happened in your head to end with such stupid idea!"

The shinigami winced, she knew that the witch was not a dangerous opponent in the end if she fought seriously, but she was still a scary one. Plus, didn't want to show herself with odd additional body parts or strange appearance at Soul Society. Having already got home with a new unwanted hair colour, a second and even worse following time would leave her pride and credibility at a underground level with non-return point. The young woman gently rose her hand as a sign of piece and gave the Transfiguration Mistress her best smile "First you must know that Amelia was warned, and even approved it. We are meeting tomorrow at the Three Broomstick to clear Kebab's name. Now to justify that, it was better to not let him rotting in the Shrieking shack in the state he was. If I had found him a day later he would be dead. Besides no one would expect the Student Supervisor to host a dangerous running escapee among kids, and even less suspect a poor gentle lost dog shoot by centaur to be a wanted criminal."

The werewolf chuckled "I have to say, Noemie-chan, that you definitely are more Maurauderous than I could have expected."

"Don't support her in her recklessness Remus! And you, stupid mutt, you better have a good explanation for everything!" In one synchronized motion the werewolf and the dog winced, then looked at each other and finished to cock their head to the side. The witch sighed and took a seat, pinching the edge of her nose. "Merlin I'm getting to old for all that shit."

Remus smiled with compassion and helped her a glass of Firewhisky. "You're not THAT old Minerva, you managed seven years of hormonal and stupid young Marauders, I'm sure you can handle the adult and wiser version."

Minerva gladly took the glass but glared at him "It wasn't stated that you would corrupt our until then impartial and quite wise Student Supervisor!"

"Hey I'm still impartial! To your record I didn't cut the throat of the mutt or began House bashing!"

"I'm not done with you yet young lady!"

"Oh please Minnie don't be mean, she's a fair and gentle young Lady." The witch rose her eyes to meet the malicious steel eyes of Sirius Black, still hiding behind Miss Khan. The said Miss Khan sidestepped to dodge a vicious stinging hex… she had barely seen the witch pull out her wand and thanked her reflex and body language skills.

Unfortunately for him, Sirius wasn't as skilled as the shinigami and was currently rubbing his bum. He rose his head in the intent to reply something to the witch, but only saw his brother in all but blood standing right before him… and the second after a fist made a hard contact with his cheekbone.

The Animagus stumbled but avoided to fall, the sudden movement making his flesh pull the stitches on the ribs. He winced but straightened himself, to be hugged by the man not a second later. The shinigami smiled, she was happy that Remus was happy to have his friend back. Even Minerva softened a bit… to better curse the man a second time who yelped under the sudden attack and parted from his furry friend to rub his bum again "Merlin witch! I admit that I more than deserved the first one but what was that for?! I'm bloody recovering!"

"For acting like a stupid fool and leaving your godson behind in the hand of these abject muggles!"

The wanted man's face darkened and he let himself sit on the floor. "I know… I am the one to be fully responsible of all the pain Harry suffered in the hands of these muggles. Lily refused to let Harry in the custody of her sister, should something ever happen to her, at any cost. He had to live with them because I trusted somebody I thought was like a brother to me with his, Lily and James' lives. He had to live there because I couldn't protect them from him. He had to live there because I couldn't put myself together and had to run after that bloody traitor of a rat, instead of taking him somewhere safe and be there for him. He had to live there because I didn't avoid the trap that scum put me in. Everything is my fault. I deserved all these years at Azkaban, I failed to everyone. Lily and James must have rolled in their graves a thousand times, they will never forgive me and I deserve it. Hell I don't deserve to meet Prongsling, I failed him so deeply, I failed them all." Tears were beginning to rain down his cheek as the anger against himself and the guilt were floating back at the surface.

Minerva couldn't be still angry with him. The man had let himself rot in Azkaban because he thought he deserved it, while the real traitor was living free. She rose and gently walked to him, resting a comforting firm hand on his shoulder. "Put yourself together Mister Black, stop crying like a baby and start to honour the House you were sorted in by acting like a man! You have the chance to redeem yourself so take it! I swear if you dare turn it down like the irresponsible stupid coward you used to be, I will to hex you to the moon and back!"

The man smiled at the lecturing voice tainted with Scottish brogue. He dried his tears and took her hand in his. "You are right, as always Professor. I don't deserve this chance, but if I let it down I'm sure that Lily will definitely skin me when I will join them in the after world. It will not be easy, and I am not that stupid proud prat anymore, I won't deny the fact that I will need help…" a flick on his forehead made him yelp. "Hey what did I said wrong this time?!"

Noemie looked at him really bored "Don't be a stupid mutt, Kebab. I already risked too much for your flea-eaten-ass to let you down after the happy family reunion, of course you will need help. Raise a teenager is not easy, even less when you both suffered from traumatic experiences."

Remus smiled and put a comforting hand on his other shoulder "You are not alone Padfoot. Don't forget that you are a member of the pack, like it or not."

"And I certainly will not allow you to transform my cub in the clone of his father. He looks enough like him physically and already finds enough trouble without trying."

Sirius smiled "Seems that I'm really stuck with you, but I couldn't dream of better people to help me raise Harry. Thank you, guys, it means a lot to me."

The shinigami smiled "Well as the bloodshed was avoided I don't see why I should stay; I have a boyfriend that misses me too much for his wellbeing. Have fun guys, but don't mistreat my new friend to much, he's a pain in the ass to stitch. And you Kebab better behave or I will feed you myself to the Dementors."

And with that the shinigami turned on her heels and barely heard Sirius say something like "I swear if she weren't so freaking scary I would chase after her until she consents to marry me." before the door shut behind her, making her chuckle.

oOo*OoO*oOo

The Senkaïmon door opened on the cherry bay mare and her ridder. After polite salutations to the guards and a quick gallop, the Lieutenand of the 13th Squad was greeted by her colleague from the first. She smiled to him as she jumped down the horse.

"Good morning Sasakibe-san."

"Good morning Khan-fukutaïcho. How are you?"

"Glad to be home. What new?"

"Nothing special. How are your colleagues?"

"Minerva is fine, why? Did you miss her?"

The man blushed a little, he didn't mean to be that transparent "To be honest with you, it has been a long time a woman made such good impression on me."

The young woman smiled "She is a brilliant woman, and not the ugliest. If you decide to date, I will be happy for you. You both deserve some happiness. And if the old man has something to say about it I will remind him a thing or two."

"Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome. You are like an uncle to me as Minerva became kind of an adopted Aunty. But I warn you she has a damn temper when annoyed, you know Scottish blood stuff. I almost got hexed this morning."

The man chuckled "I don't intent to, but thank you for the warning. What did you do to annoy her?"

The young woman chuckled "I adopted a dog that happen to be the most wanted wizard in Britain, and is in fact innocent."

The man sighed "Really Noemie-chan you're helpless."

"Hey I followed the orders, that guy spent twelve years under the guard of Dementors and still risks to have is soul sucked away. He did nothing but tried to avenge his brother in all but blood from the real culprit who's running free as we speak."

"As honourable your act is, you're still helpless."

They arrived in front of the office of Yamamoto, and entered after knocking. Miss Khan kneeled and waited patiently to be acknowledged by her grandfather. The venerable warrior drew a last kanji on his paper, rested his pencil and leaned back in his chair.

"Welcome back Khan-fukutaïcho. You may begin your report."

And the Lieutenant did as she was told. The old man listened carefully to everything, waiting for her to finish. When she did twenty minutes later, he stood up and walked to the border of his office, starring the landscape of the Seireitei.

"You did well Khan-fukutaïcho. Now rise and let my granddaughter join me."

The young woman smiled and joined her grandfather. As pain in the ass as he could be sometimes, she still liked the ancient warrior a lot. That's why she slid an arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. The old warrior opened one of his usually closed eyes, surprised.

"What owe me such honour?"

"Even if I called you all bird names for not letting me coming back home last month, I still missed you infuriating old man."

His lips twitched as he gave her a gentle slap behind her head "You're too emotional child… and far too driven by your desires. It's your duty as a soldier to be focused on your mission and not on your absent boyfriend."

"Well I'm not sorry for being a healthy sexually active young woman who has a hot boyfriend."

"You don't need to remind me."

The young women smiled. As badass the Captain Commander may be, the man had that complex when it came to see his granddaughter like a woman, even if he never knew her as a child. She bites her cheek at the thought of his reaction the day Asa will introduce him to her lover in some future… and really sympathize for the person in question.

"So you did found yourself an apprentice."

Noémie smiled "Sort off. He asked me help to learn how to defend himself, I couldn't disobey the family tradition."

Yamamoto nodded "That boy is special, Albus seems to have a particular interest for him."

The younger shinigami huffed "That infuriating old man had let that kid rot with relatives that abuse him because of his powers, and deal with situation that old goat had the capacity to deal himself with. I don't know what he is playing at and didn't spent enough time in their world to unravel the whole game, but I have a bad feeling about that."

The old man nodded "Me too, the sole approved existence of Soul Sucking creatures is worrying me about those human's attentions. Humans are not to meddle with spiritual matters, they shall remember it. Continue to investigate, I trust you to succeed on that. Now tell me about your little apprentice."

The young women's face soothed and she smiled again "Harry is a good kid despite the lack of care he suffered. Very brave and too selfless for his well being. He has the spirit of a warrior and isn't afraid to face his worse fears to became stronger. That's why he asked my help, because of his inability to face Dementors. He lost consciousness each time he crossed one, he relieves his worst memories -and Kami-sama they are plenty and not easy ones- and his conscience temporary shuts down under the aggression."

The old man frowned "It seems to be a really serious case. How do you intend to help him?"

"I'm teaching him meditation and mind control, to condition his mental for the curse that my Defence colleague is teaching him. But despite all my efforts the same memory keeps to appear each time he faces the fake Dementor…. and it's rather weird in fact… he was way too young to be able to remember such a thing…"

"What is it?"

Noémie paused a moment, clenching her jaw "He hears his mother call him and sees a flash of green… the kid relives the death of his mother each time... but he was too young to be able to remember such a thing! He was one-year-old when it happened!"

The old man began to be seriously interested by that curious case "It is curious indeed. Did you feel any other special thing about the kid?"

The young woman thought for a moment "Except that he is stranger to any loving demonstration coming from an adult, or doesn't know how to trust an adult… and the fact that it seems that he doesn't give everything to master that spells like he wants to hold on that sole memory of his mother…maybe his strange reiatsu. It is like a piece of another reiatsu had synchronised with his."

Yamamoto eyes shot open "Are you completely sure about that?"

Noemie nodded "At hundred percent. What are you not telling me?"

"That kid may have a piece of a soul that is parasitizing his. I suppose it is a piece coming from the man that killed his parents and attempted to kill him, Albus told me that a rare magic protected the child. I think that the memory is not his, but the worst memory of that man. Continue to watch him closely and continue to teach him mind control, we don't know what that piece of soul may be able to do to him beside remind him bad things. You will bring him to Soul Society when the school year is over, we will be able to study this while keeping him out of the reach of his relatives, it will leave his godfather some time to recover from his imprisonment and sort out his things."

The young woman beamed "I'm glad you proposed because I wouldn't have you let a choice anyway."

The old man shook his head "You really are helpless."

The young woman chuckled "I know, Sasakibe-san told me the same not an hour ago."

Yamamoto sighed, he wasn't surprised as he knew the kind of antics her descendant may have "What did you do again?"

Noémie grinned "I avoided to be cursed by an unnerved Transfiguration Mistress, she discovered for Sirius but after hearing what really happened she cursed him, but now is ready to help him."

The old man shrugged "Not as helpless as you seem in the end. How are the little devils that managed to prank you?" Making the young woman laugh "Very good, I doubt they will prank me again. I earned their eternal respect when I rescued Harry, to quote them."

The old man chuckled "Brave little ones. Now tell me, Chojiro has been a little off since he came back from retrieving Naomi and Shunsui from Hogwart. Did somebody curse him or something?"

The young woman burst in laughter "Really? Oh don't worry Ojiisan, he wasn't cursed… bewitched would be more appropriate."

The venerable warrior's lips twitched "She must be quite the woman. I never saw him like that since his late wife."

Noémie nodded "She's quite the pretty one indeed, and is quite brilliant." She cocked her head, smile on her lips and elbowed gently her grandfather "What happened to you, old man? You're really getting soft as you didn't scream outrage at the thought of a shinigami having a crush on a human."

Yamamoto sighed "It seems, but you must know that Chojiro has served me and the Gotei 13 loyally and sacrificed a lot. If somebody deserves some happiness, it's him. If it means myself closing my eyes for it, I will."

The young Lieutenant set her hand on his forehand "Blimey you don't have fever, who are you and what have you done to Yamamoto Genryussaï Shigekuni?"

The old man flicked the hand out of his forehead "Enough young lady, get your pretty face out of my office. Your boyfriend has permission today and you're both expected at your father's house for lunch."

"Haï haï Sir!"

oOo*OoO*oOo

Renji was eating breakfast in front of the TV, when the rice-paper screen leading to the garden glided and two arms hugged him from behind, the suave scent of his girlfriend surrounding him as a brown curl tickled his nose, and lips kissed the edge of his jaw.

"Good morning handsome."

The crimson haired young man quickly rested his bowl of cereals on the coffee table and switched to catch his grinning love and draw her on the couch in a heated kiss.

"Good morning love. Kami-sama I missed you."

He attempted to hug her tightly… only to be slapped by the young woman.

"Aouch! Hey what was that for?!"

"For spending a whole month being such an ass with me idiot! Didn't it cross your mind that I felt at least as bad as you? Renji I had hard times and wanted nothing but to hear your voice, each time you were frustrated and didn't gave a damn about me! Look I really am sorry that my absence pains you, but yours pains me as well. I swear all I wanted the whole month was to come back home and kick your ass for being such one… well to have amazing reconciliation sex after and be with you too… but more to kick your ass!"

Renji's face darkened and he gently cupped the face of his beloved. He hated to see her hurt and hated himself more for being the one that caused her pain. "I'm sorry Noémie, I truly am. I was so bad that I didn't paid attention to how you felt. I hate not seeing you every day, waking at your side and holding you when you sleep, I'm addicted to you love and I couldn't help to be frustrated. It doesn't excuse anything of course… I'm a crap to apologies or to express myself but know that I truly am sorry to have hurt you."

The young woman sighed. She knew that he was genuine, it was one of the things she loved the most with him.

"I know Renji, it's difficult for me as well. Just, don't do that again. It's bad enough to be away from you and from home."

"I promise."

She smiled and kissed him. Leaning against his toned body, resting her head in the crook of his neck, breathing the reassuring scent of the man she loved. The young woman then began to nip and kiss that tanned skin she was so found of, earning a pleased moan from her man. The Lientenant smiled: she was finally home.

oOo*OoO*oOo

The evening was well advanced, Remus was already in pyjamas enjoying a book in front of the fireplace with his friend smoking a cigarette beside him, when somebody knocked. The werewolf rose to answer the door to find a dreamy Miss Khan before him. The werewolf smiled and let her in.

"Padfoot… sorry… Kebab, your mistress is back."

The animagus smiled too at the state of his new friend "My my Fukutaïcho-chan, seems you enjoyed your time back. Judging by your smell, a lucky chap was too. Doesn't seem that he knows about me and the lovely lady that shared a bath with you, does he?"

The shinigami let herself fell on the couch beside Sirius and leaned her head against his shoulder "And you my dear Kebab, were you a good dog?"

The man laughed and put an arm around the shoulder of the lass "I'm always a good dog!"

"You better be because Renji knows, he tells you that if you lay any inappropriate finger on me he promises to cut you balls off. And when he knew what Aurora made me, he made me forget every thought about her."

"Stop talking about sex! I, the Casanova Marauder wasn't able to get laid in twelve years, and you damn sirens made my life a torture during a whole hour yesterday!"

Noémie padded the knee of the wizard with sympathy "Don't worry Sirius, once cleared no witch would resist the charm of the fabulous and handsome Kebab who managed to escape Azkaban to clear his name, and succeeded."

Sirius laughed and pinched her cheek "Cheeky lass, but you're right. Once a little mend up I will be so irresistible that not even you will be able to resist me."

"You'll always be the poor little pup that I found with arrows in the ass. Besides you don't have enough scars."

Remus chuckled and sent her a playful wink "I think on that side at least I have more luck than you Padfoot."

"Hey I have tattoos! Ladies love bad boys with tattoos!"

"Good point Kebab, but they're not as sexy as Renji's. And he has scars, plus crimson hair, plus is a badass warrior who spent years in the berserker Squad in all the 13th. You're as bad boy as a unicorn beside him. And no, twelve years in prison don't count as you were innocent."

Remus was laughing at the broken puppy face of his friend and high-fived the shinigami "She got you mate."

oOo*OoO*oOo

Monday afternoon was as usual rather calm, that was why Rosmerta was surprised to see Amelia Bones enter her inn followed by a Ministry worker, even more when the Head of DMLE asked for a private living room. When Miss Khan showed up moments later, with a dog looking like a mummy trotting on a leash beside her, and asking for Amelia… she began to worry. The shinigami sensing her distress gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Rosmerta, everything will be alright. Kebab is a good dog he won't ruin any of your property. I just have a little business to tend."

The innkeeper sighed and led the young woman and her pet to the little living room were Amelia was waiting for them. After formal salutations Amelia turned to Kebab and kneeled to be on the same eye-level.

"Well well well Mr Black, do we need to restrain you or will you cooperate?"

The dog barked friendly and laid his head low in submission. The witch smiled and rose.

"You may turn into your human self."

Sirius did as say and smiled to her "Good to see you again Amy. I'm eager to cooperate if I have the guarantee that I won't be sent back at Azkaban. I know the law but I don't trust the system anymore."

Amelia tried to not let her cheeks flush like a teenager. Despite twelve years in Azkaban the man had still some charm on her "Depends what evidences you will be able to provide, but I'm confident that it won't be the case. I am not Bartemius Croupton I will not let someone in the hands of the Dementors until proven guilty."

"Good. I then surrender under the condition to be questioned under Veritaserum and give free access to my memories which I swear on my magic are unaltered." He turned into a dog and back to prove it.

The Head of DMLE nodded and turned to her subordinate "Auror Shackelbolt you may proceed."

The black man nodded and put out a two vial, one empty and another full of a translucid liquid. He approached Sirius. "Mr Black you may sit. I will first pull out the memories that are recurrent to your case. Then we will start the questioning under Veritaserum."

Sirius sat and closed his eyes as the Auror put silver strings out of his temple with his wand. Once the now empty vial sealed and labelled, he made him drink the content of the other vial. The eyes of Sirius went blank. Auror Shacklebolt sat across him next to Amelia who had a quill in hand and a parchment on her lap, ready to write.

"Declaim your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Who are the people in this room?"

"Head of DMLE Amelia Bones, Auror Kingsley Shacklebot and Lieutenant Noémie ."

"Did you betrayed Lily and James Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"So you were not the Secret's Keeper of the Fideletas that protected them?"

"No I was not."

"Who was the Secret's Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you pursue him to avenge them?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him and the muggles?"

"No."

"How is it that we only found a finger from him then?"

"He cut it before turning into his animagus form and flee."

"He never registered as an animagus. Is he an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes he is."

"What form does he take?"

"A rat."

"Did you escape from Azkaban to kill him?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"To capture him and prove my innocence, make him suffer what I suffered at his place. To take care of Harry."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Hogwart."

"End of the interrogation.

Kingsley gave him the antidote. He then turned to his boss. "I am done Madam Bones."

"Your conclusions Auror Shacklebot?"

"Innocent on the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, innocent on the murder of Peter Pettigrew, victim of a deep procedure vice coming from the Department of Magical Enforcement."

Amelia nodded "Thank you Auror Shacklebot. In waiting of a trial to officialise his innocence, I Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Enforcement, by the powers granted by my position, take the decision to leave him under the custody of Lieutenant Noemie B. Khan and forbid him to leave Hogwart grounds -residence of his guardian- unless accompanied by her. Any endorsement of the law or of his custody will nullify it and grant him to wait his trial in Azkaban. So mote be it."

The parchment glowed in gold before folding itself. Amelia made a copy of it before banishing the original to her office. Now finished she put out her glasses and sighed.

"Kingsley could you do me a favour and go down stair to ask Rosmerta her best champagne?"

Kingsley looked at her boss puzzled "Madam?"

Amelia smiled "Today is a great day Kingsley, we made up to a huge mistake that occurred in our Department and made justice to an innocent. These occasions are too rare to not celebrate them."

The Auror smiled and nodded before going down stair. Sirius couldn't believe it, he was legally proven innocent by an official. Miss Khan chuckled and shook him.

"Come on Kebab, you're almost free as a bird and we will get free champagne, smile man!"

"I still can't chase after girls…" whined the man

The two women burst in laughter "You really are helpless. Why do you need to chase after girls when you will spend some time in the quarters of a charming one Sirius?"

"You mean that damned siren who's already taken, with the risk of having my balls cut off by an angry boyfriend if I tempted anything? No thank you very much! And until the end of the trial I can't ask you out unless making Nono-chan holding the candle, creating mass panic and make you look biased. But would you like to, when I will finally be free as a bird?"

Amelia smiled to him "It would be a pleasure."

"Well first drink a glass of champagne, because we still need to go to Albus to notify him about your now official presence."

The animagus looked at his friend sceptically "You really believe that he doesn't know that you already kept me in the castle two days long? Remember that we talk about the fact that you tried to fool Albus-too-many-bloody-names-Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwart and too many bloody other titles."

The shinigami slapped his head "Kebab don't insult me, right after the Captain and Lieutenant I was top member of the Stealth Forces at the time I got promoted to Lieutenant of the 13th Squad. And he may be a worm or fucking Merlin it wouldn't change the fact that I'm not stupid! Why do you think that I banished any magical painting from my room, Remus' office and mine? The old man uses them to spy the whole castle. He was curiously waiting at the main door when we were searching you after your Halloween strike. The man knew you were out, even before I and Remus got to the door. He just let the others search you to comfort the kids and be completely sure you didn't trick the paintings. Only the paints could have guided him so well. If he had known, you wouldn't be here and I would be in his office now."

Sirius looked at her disbelievingly "I turned into a dog after slicing the painting, he either knows that I'm an animagus or was able to track me."

The shinigami rose an eyebrow, annoyed "We tried every tracking charms, magical and spiritual and we failed. I never failed a tracking kido until now, so I concede that he may know that you are an animagus. BUT! Not that Kebab is you, or like I said not two minutes ago I wouldn't be here and neither would you."

Sirius chuckled to the young woman and put an arm around her neck to ruffle her hairs. "Ah dear Nono-chan, you're incredible. If you need anything I can help with I will, I owe you everything. Same with you Amelia."

The usually stern woman smiled to him "You're welcome, I'm just doing my job anyway."

On that Kingsley came back with a bottle of champagne and four glass, with big cheers they celebrated the innocence of Sirius.

oOo*OoO*oOo

Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard of his times, was rarely surprised. But when the Head of the DMLE, his Student Supervisor and Sirius Black entered the office with big smiles on their faces, he couldn't help but be surprised and puzzled. The feeling didn't weaken when Amelia handed him a golden scroll and he discovered that he let an innocent rot in Azkaban for a dozens of years, he couldn't help but feel guilty. The old man sighed and put the scroll down.

"I don't see where could be a problem, if Sirius stays in his Animagus form indeed." He turned his blue eyes to cross the soft brown of the shinigami "But you still have an explanation to give me Miss Khan."

The Lieutenant shrugged "I investigated, captured and reported to laws enforcement authority. Threat removed."

The old man smiled, trying to surpass the hurt on his pride and the annoyance from being mistrust by the shinigami "I'm sure you can give me more details but I think that I have enough imagination to guess the lost pieces of the puzzle."

"Nosy old man." And a pout from the shinigami was all he got. The childish reaction managed to surpass the negative feelings of the said nosy old man who chuckled "Indeed. Welcome back to Hogwart Sirius."

"Thank you Albus. I promise that I will behave the best I can." Was said with his most friendly grin.

The shinigami scolded her friend "You better do so Kebab or you will really end like roasted dog meat."

The man rolled his eyes "Harry will need me; I can't let him down again. So no, dear Nono-chan, I will not give you any excuse to roast my fine ass."

An elegant raise of eyebrow answered him "Fine is a big word, you are nothing but skin and bone."

Answered by a doggish grin "Oh seems that you actually enjoyed bathing me the other day!"

The shinigami huffed "Dream it if it does you some good, but it isn't healthy for your damaged mind to dwell in your dreams."

Albus and Amelia were watching the playful bickering between the ex-convict and the shinigami. The old man was now amused and a bit worried by the cunning ingenuity of the shinigami: the young woman managed to hide Sirius in the castle three days long, right under his nose. He knew that she was a woman of integrity, but she didn't trust him… that was rather problematic and hurts his pride in the process.

"Well now that everything is settled I want to have a word with Miss Khan. Amelia, I thank you for your good work and would not take you away from your obligation any longer. If you still have some time I think that a certain Hufflepuff third year would be delighted to see you and meet Kebab."

"Sure Headmaster, I thank you for your cooperation. Come Black, time to meet my niece."

Sirius turned into Padfoot and barked happily before following Amelia out of the Headmaster's office. The young shinigami was the only one remaining in the office, looking at the old wizard carefully.

"Have a seat Miss Khan."

She sat and Fawkes took the opportunity to perch on her shoulder again, rubbing his polished beak against her cheek. The shinigami chuckled and stroked his fiery feathers.

"Seems you don't like when I look that serious Mr Phoenix, don't you?"

A melodic thrill answered her. Albus smiled at the scene, a little comforted: if she would be a bad person Fawkes wouldn't be so friendly with her.

"I have to say that I'm a little hurt, I thought that you would trust me enough to keep me up with your plans concerning the castle's security."

The Student Supervisor crossed her arms before her chest defiantly "I return the feeling. You kept a lot from me, and are still… a lot even. But you have to know that I would never do something that would endanger any living soul here."

The Headmaster paused, amused by her proud reaction and by the fact that she wasn't wrong "Why didn't you tell me that you found Sirius?"

"Because I didn't know why you had let him rot in Azkaban. Honestly Albus, you knew the guy. He would never have betrayed James and Lily Potter, you're too smart for thinking a second that it could have been the case."

Albus sighed "I am sorry to disappoint you but I did. I was told that Sirius was the Secret Keeper, I never knew that they switched for Peter, even Remus wasn't aware of it. To be honest I always had some doubts but I couldn't deny the evidences."

Noémie cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously and a bit accusingly "You couldn't or was it easier for you to not deny them? I'm not stupid Albus. With Sirius innocent, Harry would have grown up in the magical world, so not as easy to manipulate with the influence Sirius would have had on him. I don't know yet what you are planning with the boy in your big chess game, but I warn you: if you dare plan something that may endanger or make Harry unhappy, you will know why the member of the Stealth Forces are feared by even the Eleventh Squad. The kid already went through a lot, mainly because of you, don't you think that it is just fair that he knows his family and be happy?"

The old man sighed. "Harry has a unique destiny already written, I just wanted to do the best so that he would survive it. When Voldemort fell, a lot of his followers were still running free, to be under the blood protection of his mother was the safest for him. If Sirius would have been proven innocent since the beginning I still would have placed Harry with his aunt but let them know each other, I may pass for a chess player but I am not as cruel as you may picture me."

The young woman rose in anger from her seat, not able to sit calm any longer "Did you check on him all those years?! Damn Albus everyone can see that he is way too small and thin for a thirteen-years-old! And he doesn't trust adults! Is sole behaviour and acts saying a lot about how he is threated by his so-called family! How could you be so blind to not notice that!"

The old man frowned "What did you discover?"

Fawkes still on her shoulder and began to pace "The kid confessed to me that he never had the occasion to pay respect to his parents, and he hears his mother scream each time he is attacked by a Dementor! With Remus, we are working to teach him to fight them but he doesn't put all his soul into it, as if he wants to relieve that memory because as much as it hurts him, it gives him a connection to his mother! A child who would have been raised with love by his aunt would not have such behaviour! Because she would have provided him with stories and pieces of memory of his mother! The boy doesn't show it but he is a real mess inside, he lacks guidance and family love, and if you want him to definitely kill Voldemort he will need to be as whole and sane as possible, or on the first occasion his enemy will take him down psychologically and finish him right after."

The old man was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe that he was so blind to not notice… he put his glasses of and rubbed his eyes, trying to fight the tears. As if Harry, hadn't already lost everything, he was denied the right to grow up surrounded by the love of a carring family. Because of him. Where was the point to make him live behind the blood protection, if there nothing answered the power of the feelings Lily had for her son?

After a moment of silence, rose his head and put his glasses back, the twinkle of his eyes gone for sadness and shame "It seems I overrated Petunia's love for her sister… I will not ask of him to go back there. But as loving and good faith he may have and be, Sirius is biased when it comes to Slytherin and Purebloods, and I don't want such influence to feed Harry in his rivalry with young Draco so the already high tension between the Houses. Plus, I doubt he will be able to properly take care of Harry until he mended the after effects of 12 years in Azkaban. What do you suggest?"

The shinigami smiled, relieved that the old man doesn't seem to be as evil as she suspected "I know all of that, in fact Sirius asked me to help him with Harry until he will be well enough to care after him. He is aware that a long road is ahead of him. Don't worry I won't let any intolerance root into Harry, you know my personal view about that. And I talked to Yamamoto-Sotaicho, he told me that if I take him as apprentice, Harry would be allowed to follow me to Soul Society during breaks. Aside from being completely safe from his enemies, it would be an opportunity for him to learn how to defend himself without a wand as well."

The old man thought about it for a moment before unwrapping a sherbet lemon and popping it into his mouth. "It seems like a good idea. Would you have talked to me about that from your own?"

The young woman smiled awkwardly "Well I was searching a way to tell you, but I didn't had time to figure it out since it was decided yesterday and had a lot in mind aside of that."

The old man chuckled "A lot like your handsome boyfriend I guess." The young woman blushed "Don't be embarrassed, being in love is blessing. I am happy to see that your little visit was enjoyable. No seriously I appreciate your honesty, I will remember it."

The young woman chuckled "If you could just return it you will see that they won't be another "Kebab" kind of affair. I hope you understood that to earn my trust, you have to trust me."

Albus Dumbledore nodded, he did indeed and wasn't about to repeat the same mistake. As long the young woman acted toward his interests, he didn't saw where was the point to distrust and alienate her. Plus, she had a point of view rather refreshing and enlightening, after all she just avoided him to unknowingly sabotage the life of the Boy who lived for Merlin sake! They both had Harry's best interest in mind after all. Didn't they?

oOo*OoO*oOo

After an eventful afternoon, our dear Student Supervisor was on her desk doing some paperwork. When somebody knocked, she was not surprised to see Minerva enter in the room.

The young woman rested her pencil and smiled to her colleague "Good afternoon Minerva, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know what came out of your meeting with Amelia. But trusting the sleeping mummified mutt in the armchair, it seems to have went rather well."

The shinigami nodded "Yes, Sirius is clear with the Auror Office and must attend a trial later to legitimate is innocence soon… Ah yes! Since you are here I have something to give you!" she rummaged in her papers to pull out a letter and hand it to her with a teasing smile "There, I have to say that you made quite an impression on Sasakibe-san. He sends you his regards."

Minerva's cheeks went a little pink as she took the letter "Thank you Noémie."

"Oh has Minnie a secret lover?" said a Sirius who was looking the fine wrapped letter in the hands of the Transfiguration Mistress over her shoulder. The said Mistress turned and pinched his ear, making him yelp and the shinigami laugh. "That is none of your business ."

At that moment, the door burst open on two fire headed boys with their wands raised toward Sirius and two curses made him fly into the punching bag of the shinigami.

"Khan-sensei, Professor are you alright?!"

The women looked at them wide-eyed. How the Hell did those two pranksters know about Sirius? The shinigami hurried to close the door and warded it with all the Kido she knew before dragging the twins by the ear to the couch. Groaning and rubbing their lobes, they soon began to stiffen when the menacing shadow and energy of the shinigami towered them.

"Pray to tell me, how you two mischief-wonders in chief, managed to know what and who happens to be in my office?"

The twins gulped "But he was about to hurt Professor McGonagall… wasn't he?"

"I'm the one who asks the questions, answer me!"

"Well…"

"… In that case…"

"we want the guarantee…"

"…that our mean will be returned to us…"

The shinigami scolded "That's up to me, hand me the thing!"

The twins exchanged a look before one of them pulled a parchment from his pocket and handed it to the fuming Student Supervisor. The young woman took it in a dry movement and inspected the blank skin. Sirius who was reanimated by Minerva, now sporting yellow feathers, had a huge grin on his face at the sight of the parchment and approached the shinigami.

"That map! How did you get it?!"

Despite his humoristic appearance the twins paled and pointed their wands at him again. The shinigami sighed. "Boys stop hexing that stupid mutt, he won't bite he's clean and innocent. You will hear the story later. Now Sirius what the hell is that thing?"

"That, dear Nono-chan, is the master piece of my schooldays!" he laid a finger on the parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Under the amazed eyes of Minerva, Noémie and the twins who couldn't believe that they had one of the creator of that jewel, ink appeared on the parchment to draw something like a map, entitling it as the Marauders' Map. The shinigami was truly amazed as she opened the map.

"Hell's Butterfly you created that?! It's genius work! Kami-sama we are here! And there is Snape in the dungeons, and here Dumbledore…"

"Pacing in his office…"

"He does that often."

"Mr Black are you…"

"one of the Marauders?!" chorused the twins, looking at Sirius like the best Christmas present ever.

The man nodded proudly "Indeed I am, Padfoot to serve you. You seem to be the valliant successors of us Marauders."

The twins beamed and chorused "Gred and Forge Weasley!"

"We owe you so much!"

"We are big fans really!"

Minerva and Noémie shared a look, that meeting promised future headaches if Sirius and the Twin would ally. The shinigami shook her head disbelievingly and returned to the inspection of the map as Minerva glared at Sirius.

"So that is how you all managed to create such amount of havoc in the school. Don't tell me there is other artefact you created that remains in the school…"

Sirius gave her his best doggish smile "Don't be upset Minnie there is none left in the school." He then turned to the twins "By the way boys, how did you manage to get the map?"

"We kind of found it…"

"When we were in Filch's office…"

"He left us alone two minutes…"

"and of course that beautiful parchment…"

"who was perking out of that drawer…"

"was like calling us to take it with us."

Minerva's nerves couldn't take any more and chose to leave it to her younger colleague, pretexting paperwork for the school who couldn't wait and mumbling something like too old for that… while Sirius was barking in laughter. Noémie raised her head from the map to bid her goodbye. Once the Transfiguration Mistress left she glared at the twins.

"I swear, if you dare touch or steal something from my office I cut your hands."

The twins gulped as Sirius barked in laughter even louder.

"Don't you dare laughing Kebab, if something happens to disappear you will be suspect number one and lose your hands too for the effort."

The Marauder looked at her falsely wounded "I'm wounded you think of me so lowly Nono-chan, I wouldn't dare do such a thing to my dear saviour!"

"So be a good guard dog instead of sleeping in my armchairs like a useless mutt."

The twins tilted at the hint and looked at Sirius with even more adoration "Wow you really are an animagus!?"

Sirius bombed his chest proudly "Of course I am! Every Marauder but one who had another fury problem, was an animagus."

"Wicked!"

The shinigami frowned "Speaking of that, if you saw that Sirius was here it means that the animagus form doesn't fool the map?"

Sirius looked at her puzzled "It doesn't… oh brilliant Nono-chan!"

"Exactly. Boys I will borrow your map for a given time and have a little mission for you."

The twins looked at her horrified "What?! No! It's not fair!"

"It is the main source of success of our missions!"

The shinigami chuckled "Well good for me in that case. And do I need to remind you that by observing people on that map you are violating their privacy so mine along the way? If you may even consider to help me it will reduce my possession time drastically."

Despite being annoyed by the temporary loss of their map, Fred and George couldn't help but be amazed by how that woman always managed to deal with them and get what she wanted. "We listen."

"Your brother has a rat who's missing a finger right?"

They nodded, confused "Yes."

"What's the matter with Scabbers?"

"The thing is an animagus and the one who had to spent twelve years in prison. It would greatly help Messer Marauder here for his clearance trial."

The ginger twin teens were shocked "No way…"

"Perce and Ronniekyns…."

"Were sleeping with a man…"

"All those years?"

And the twins busted in laugher. Sirius smiled, he was beginning to like those two a lot… even a little bit too much for his Nono-chan's sake. The shinigami slapped them both lightly behind their ears.

"Enough with the nonsense you idiots, the guy is a Death Eather and as bloody coward he is, I'm not comfortable until he's behind the bars of a heavily warded cell. So you better get your ginger asses out of my office and begin to search him!"

The boys didn't need to be told twice "Aye Aye Lieutenant!" and as suddenly as they came in, they were out of the office. Sirius finally busted into laughter.

"I love those kids!"

The shinigami sighed pulled out a bottle of umeshu and lit a cigarette, falling into the couch. She blessed Minerva for having survived the Marauders and still surviving the prankster twins of the dead. She exhaled some smoke and sipped the sweet alcohol, her eye caught the map again and she smirked. " _Game's resumed damn rat._ "

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot again for taking your time to read the fruit of my twisted imagination, and even more for being so patient with me publishing my chapters. I hope you still like what I do with those poor characters and the plot!

Thanks for all the favourites and following, and my faithful friend Winmau for his reviews.

And don't be shy guys you're welcome to review of course I'm always glad to have feedback haha

I'm nice, promise, nobody has been bitten… yet = 3 Just kidding, seriously thanks a lot to you all again and see you next chapter!

Take care!

Naomi-chan = )


	11. Chapter10: The Arrancar,The Shinigami&Th

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay and enjoy!

Translations in the end of chapter author notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters -except some personal OC that can be found in other of my fanfics- and this story is a non-lucrative hobby.

Chapter 10: The Arrancar, the Shinigami and the Ghost

 _SMACK!_

"Aouch! Hey!"

"Focus kid, meditation isn't nap time."

Harry pouted as he rubbed his forehead. It was now middle of December, and the boy still had trouble to focus and empty his mind. Miss Khan hid her grin. Even if is feature was slowly becoming manlier each day, the innocence of his pouts was refreshing and rather cute on the face of that boy who had to grow up so fast.

"Don't look at me like that kid, it's all up to you. Your survival, not mine."

"You still agreed to help me."

The shinigami sighed "I choose to help you because you had the will to survive and be stronger when you asked me. Meditation isn't easy, but it is fundamental for a warrior to have a mind as strong as the steel of his sword."

"I know, but I still struggle with the concept of meditation, I can't focus and let go!"

The young woman suddenly rose and pulled a leaf from one of her bonsai. The young wizard looked at her puzzled, even more when she sticks it on his forehead.

"Naruto ninja training number one: the leaf. Concentrate your magical energy on your forehead, the leaf is supposed to stay stick on your skin. Close your eyes, breath and focus on the feeling of the leaf on your skin: its texture, freshness, each little rib… feel and focus."

She watched him close his eyes and silently stepped back, smiling when she witnessed the little leaf flatten to shape the forehead of the young wizard. " _One step forward, well done little wizard."_

The Lieutenant smiled and headed back on her desk, noticing the relaxed posture of her protégé before pulling her head back in her papers. After a while, a knock on the door interrupted her work. She groaned " _C'mon guys, I'm full in the annual financial report._ Enter!"

To her surprise, a ginger head whose face was red like an angry tomato and a brown sparkling mane entered.

"Hermione, Ronald, how can I help you?"

"HER DAMN EXCUSE OF A CAT ATE SCABBERS!"

"Merlin's beard Ron! Miss Khan has better things to do that hearing a cat ate a rat!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO BADLY OF HIM!"

"STOP!"

The two kids looked at the shinigami who was looking at them, eyebrows frowned.

"First you will both calm down. Second, I'm sorry for your loss Ronald. I know the pain of losing a pet, but you can be proud that it survived all these years in a castle full of cats. Third, I'm sorry but there isn't much I can do about that, cat eat rats. Fourth, it isn't Hermione's fault, you shouldn't blame her for something that she can't change even by training her cat. Fifth, I don't want to be insensible, but I have a real load of work here and I finally managed to learn focus to your friend, so if there isn't something else, you are dismissed."

The young redhead lowered his head, nodding. Miss Khan smiled to him.

"Don't worry lad, he had a long life and deserves to rest in peace. I'm sure that he's well now."

"Do you think he went to a good place?"

The shinigami rose to meet Ronald and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Better: I know. Animal souls don't need our guidance to reach Soul Society, they still have the instinct that human lost in the evolution process. Are you going to be ok?"

The young wizard nodded "I think so… it's just that even if I got him because Percy got an owl… he was always with me you know."

"I understand, if Lakotah would die I would be devastated. But you don't have to turn your sorrow into anger and unleash it on your friend. It's nobody's fault."

Ron had a little smile, grateful that somebody was understanding him. Being the last boy after five brilliant boys and just before the only girl of the family was not a life full of attention.

"Did you tell your parents?"

"No, I don't want to bother them with that. Dad works a lot and Mum has enough on her arms when we're not at school, she earns some rest. Besides I'm used to it, no big deal."

A pang of guilt hit Hermione. As only child she was not able to guess that her friend was lacking so much attention from his parents, and that Scabbers was before her and Harry his only steady supporting presence.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Don't be, your damn cat's fault, not yours."

The Student Supervisor smiled.

"You're thoughtful and it's really admirable, but they are still your parents and love you. They would want to know how you are doing and support you. If I had a son I would, no matter when he was born."

"I will see about that. Thank you, Miss. We will let you work. Good afternoon and good luck for your paperwork."

"You're Welcome and thanks. Now, off you go kids! Enjoy your moments of peace before I relish the trouble-magnet." dismissed the shinigami sitting back in her chair, opening a new ink bottle to finish her nightmarish paperwork.

"Who's a trouble-magnet…ouch!"

Harry rubbed his forehead where the rubber lid of the ink bottle hit him.

"FOCUS!"

The teenage groaned under the chuckle of his departing friends and the glare of the shinigami. As soon as the two Gryffindors were out and her apprentice back in trance, the shinigami pulled out the Marauders Map. The map was drawing herself as she sensed a sudden presence before her. She grabbed the potential menace by the collar and flipped it over the desk, throwing the man flat on his back under the desk, a throwing knife on his jugular.

"I love your kinky spirit, and to have you on me under a desk is a delight… but Honey, we got a huge problem."

The shinigami called the un-turned animagus all bird names in her head. And was about to reply something harsh when the voice of her apprentice startled her.

"Sensei are you alright?"

Now she was at the death wish stage. She rose from under the desk, and rubbed her head as if she knocked it against something, meeting the worried eyes of her apprentice. She smiled reassuringly to him.

"I'm fine, I just slipped from the chair when I tried to grab something that fell under the desk. Now focus before I knock you into trance myself!"

The teenage rolled his eyes under her mock glare "Yes ma'am"

Once sure again that Harry was focused on his exercise, she bent under the desk to see that Sirius was sprawled on his side, holding his head nonchalantly.

"You know you're such a demon." Drawled the animagus in a bored tone. The shinigami glared to him.

"Shut up Kebab! Hell's butterfly the kid is just here you idiot! Sometimes I really wonder why I didn't skin you the day we met."

"I was wounded then, plus I behaved myself since."

"Sure, and strangely the night before the Slytherins were walking the halls with hairs in every colour of the rainbow, I saw two glimpses of redhead and a black furred tail disappearing into Slytherin Common Rooms?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about. I need my beauty sleep if I want to be handsome again, so I don't have time and energy to waste on childish pranks. I'm a changed man."

The shinigami rose an eyebrow sarcastically "Beauty sleep indeed. And to go back to our problem, no, the rat is still alive. I just checked on the map but it disappeared in the Forest."

Sirius groaned "Dammit I bloody hate that man! I will never be a free and honest man for the public!"

The young woman snorted "Like you were an honest man before. I'm sure that half of the witches were sighing after your ass and the ones that had the opportunity to sleep with you, are still crying because Sirius bad boy became Sirius evil boy."

The man looked at her in amazement "Wow! How did you guess?"

"Dozens of smartasses like you tried to hook me up."

Sirius gave her a charming smile "Is that a challenge?"

"You remember my boyfriend?" said innocently the shinigami, total opposite with the shark smile on her lips.

The Animagus groaned "Ok never mind."

The young woman smirked and patted his hair "Good, now be a good dog and go beauty sleep."

The man opened his arms with a friendly smile "Come take a nap with Padfoot, you need a break, it's getting late." She gave him a scowl. "Ok, Padfoot going to sleep alone."

He turned into a dog again and slept at her feet. The shinigami sighed and glared at the damn paper before her. He was right, it was slowly getting late.

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

It was indeed late when the shinigami closed her office, Padfoot waiting like a good dog next to her. A light footstep made her turn her head, she smiled recognising the Potion master and his billowing robes. His support while the female staff had shunned the young Lieutenant, the respect she won after her little training led them from a cold and sarcastic relation to an almost cordial one. It wasn't a surprise anymore to find the Potion master in the School Supervisor's office, sharing a drink with her at the end of one of his patrol… to Sirius' great sadness.

"Good evening Professor. On duty?"

"Indeed, nasty paperwork?"

"Yeah, I would have invited you for a nightcap, but my bed is calling to me."

"I understand, have a pleasant night."

"Thanks, good hunt to you."

The young woman turned around, dog on her heals. The wizard couldn't tear his eyes from the swing of her hips, nicely advantaged by the slimy jean and leather jacket she was wearing that night. When the object of his attention disappeared around the corner, he couldn't help but catch the glare of the dog. The animal had paused at the corner and looked at him in a mix of surprise and suspicion. Severus couldn't help the feeling that told him that he knew those eyes… but he couldn't remember from where. The shinigami called after her dog and the animal broke the connection to trot after her.

Severus shook his head. He was really getting tired if he couldn't help himself to behave like an hormonal male, and let his mind wander after the identity of a dog he may have crossed randomly in Hogsmead or in Merlin knows what village around the castle. He turned on his heels and hurried to finish his patrol, Morgana shall help the dunderheads who will make the poor decision on breaking curfew that night.

Twenty minutes later and seven floors from there, Noémie was already out of the shower, sitting on her bed, in a warm bathrobe and drying her hair with a fluffy towel. Sirius was lying next to her, smoking lazily and grinning after her. The young woman sighed, annoyed.

"Why the hell are you grinning at me like a prat who has planned his next mischief?"

"Snivellus likes you."

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow arched "Man you're over thirty years old, grow up and stop calling him that. And in what tells you that he likes me?"

"He's not acting like a woman in her bloody days with you, and couldn't help but stare at your fine ass. Lass you have a ticket."

"Stop being so machos, damn dog. And I'm perfectly aware that my ass is fine and can catch the eye of a hetero grown up man, it's not the first time it happened and may not be the last. I don't see why you make a big deal out of that."

"Well… I never pictured Sni…Snape like a man with need. It's kind of surprising."

"You only pictured him as bloody bad Death Eater and scum. You never had the maturity to see him like a simple man, which doesn't surprise me."

"Hey! I can be very mature!"

"Sure, but Snape is like your Kryptonite and you act like an early teenage boy when it comes to him. What the hell happened so that you act this way toward him? And what the hell is Snape's problem with Harry?"

"Long story… Not really in the mood for this anyway."

The shinigami sighed as she finished her braid. She was about to turn the lights out when a sudden high spiritual pressure froze her in her move. Her SoulPager went crazy and before Sirius could straighten up on the bed she was all dressed up in fighting gear, katana in hand, about to jump outside from the window.

"Noémie what's going on?"

"Massive Hollow attack, powerful ones. Go tell Minerva and Albus that they have to be ready to ask for help if necessary."

"You can't be serious?!"

"I am, it's part of my job and duty. I have to go."

The Lieutenant jumped out, leaving Sirius dumbs trucked on the bed. He quickly changed into a dog and bolted out of the tower. He ran as fast as he could and scratched at the painting of the living quarters of Minerva. A minute later the portrait opened and Minerva didn't have time to check who was bothering her that a soft fur brushed her calves. She turned around to see an out of breath Sirius clad in nightwear.

"Fetch Albus… Noémie sent me to tell that she may not come back… He has to be ready to ask for help…"

"Sirius calm down, what's going on?"

"Hollows… but something's wrong… usually she's happy to be able to let go some steam… not acting that dramatic…"

"Merlin…" The witch conjured a Patronus and sent him straight to Albus. She sat down and invited Sirius to do the same, summoning a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. The night's going to be long.

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

Outside of the castle, the shinigami was throwing deadly cut after deadly cut, trying to clear the sea of Hollows that appeared and were threatening the castle as well as Hogsmead. Fed up she jumped backward and prepared her hands to throw what she called "the nuisance cleaner".

"Hado no Hachi juy Hachi, HIRYU GEKIZOKU SHINTEN RAIHO!"

A huge stream of violent energy emerged from the hands of the shinigami, stream she swiftly swept across the area, getting rid of most of the Hollows, at least the minor ones. Panting she took a huge breath and focused back.

"Dammit, as effective as this shit is, it's fucking draining."

"Already tired little shinigami? I hope not, it would spoil my fun."

The Lieutenant dodged a blow, but was caught by a powerful punch that made her fly ten meters away from where she stood in the sky. She steadied herself and spat some blood, drying her lips with the back of her hand. Her eyes didn't leave the Vasto Lorde that was standing before her. He was tall, wild dark purple hair surrounding a wild and cruel face painted with tribal signs. The pure white of the remains of his hollow mask where striking against the dark skin of his forehead and the colour of his hairs. His dark skin and toned body where covered by nothing but a white loin cloth, some golden wrist and ankle rings, and a piece of his former hollow carapace that formed something like a pectoral. The young women smirked at the sight of the Aztec looking Arrancar and spat a little blood.

"I wondered how long you would hide like a coward behind your minions, Montezuma."

"Oh you remember me? How sweet of you. I thought that I killed you last time, imagine my pleasure when I felt the energy of my favourite plaything among the feast that awaits me."

"I'm not that easy to kill, and you'll need to get over my after-dead body if you want to take a snack on the humans. Or you could both spare us some energy and go hunting elsewhere."

The Vasto Lorde laughed her in the face.

"Are you kidding? Playing with food only improves my appetite! Especially when it is with my favourite plaything."

In a blink the Lieutenant's throat was grasped in an iron grip. The Vasto Lorde laughed.

"My, my, babysitting got you soft…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You bitch!"

The Arrancar dodged a second blow that was aiming his throat, jumping back and holding the his severed hand.

"Your mummy never told you to not touch what doesn't belong to you?"

Montezuma growled of fury as his hand regenerated.

"Lacerante, Jaguar!"

A dark purple reiatsu surrounded the Vasto Lorde, so powerful that it cut the shinigami's breath for a second. She didn't wait to watch his body grow more muscular to straighten her hold on Datenshi. Her own halo of black and golden reiatsu grew around her, she took guard, arming her sword, ready to strike.

"Daten-shi no chimei-tekina hiko."

In a blow the essence of Datenshi flew toward the enemy and hit in hard, projecting him meters away. The Vasto Lorde who was now sporting a skull of jaguar, growled and glared at her with feral yellow eyes, pointing a row of fifty centimetres claws toward her, illuminated by little purple balls at their extremity.

"Shit!"

"CERO!"

Five strays of energy fired toward the shinigami who jumped over to counterattack. Her enemy however was nowhere to be seen.

Striking pain invaded her left leg as five sharp claws pierced her thigh from behind. She barely blocked the second clawed hand with her zanpakuto, and caught the head of the monster with a powerful back-kick full on his jaw that made him fly meters away, freeing her thigh. Clenching her jaw on the pain, she propelled herself back ten meters away with her good leg, taking her scabbard from her belt and bringing it against the blade of her katana.

"Tenbatsu o tekiyō suru tame ni wakeru, Datenshi no Kyuushi."

As she landed, her two fifty centimetres black blades in hand, she just had the time to dodge five other cero and block two angry strikes with a blade. Gliding to the side as fast as her wounded leg allowed, she spanned to stab her enemy in the ribs with the other, but not deep enough to hurt any organ as she had to bent back, avoiding being beheaded by a freed hand full of murderous claws. Disengaging the other claws as well as the ribs she slashed the nearest enemy's arm to the bone while her other blade strode to the purpled haired head. Seeing the good arm of the enemy arriving fast toward her face she changed her plans. Twisting her body to change the direction of her blade, she cut the nearest leg to the bone. A growl of pain and fury came from the mouth of the Jaguar-Arrancar, as the beast span on his good leg to catch the shinigami face with a twisted knee-kick, followed by a hammer kick in the chest, making her fly through the roof of The Three Broomstick.

Blurry sighted, breath shorted, aching from everywhere and almost knocked over from the shock, the shinigami managed to get shaggily up and shook her head to get rid of the spinning sensation and bad sight… only to see five cero making their way toward her… and the Inn full of people.

Drawing on her last reiatsu resources she cast the most powerful kido shield she knew. Clenching her jaw under the strain, aching from everywhere, she held still and strong under the pressure of the furious stream of energy.

Once the energy dissipated, she tried to keep standing on her shaking legs, the wounded one about to fail her in the next seconds. Panting and out of breath, drained of her reiatsu at the limit of rupture, her heartbeat pumping in her ears… nothing wanted to move, infuriating her as the powerful energy of her enemy was coming slowly closer. That bastard was making fun of her, watching her weak state. She couldn't be more furious toward her body who was winning the fight against her will. A little push was all that was needed to lay her flat, her enemy laughing hard.

"You could have lasted longer if you wouldn't have protected my meat, pity because I like it grilled, tender and red. It would have spared me some time you know."

Furious and feral eyes where piercing the Vasto Lorde as he continued to make fun of her. _"Hell's Thousand Butterflies! I shall not let that arsehole free!"_

" _If I do that you will die."_

" _I DON'T GIVE A SHIT LAZY CAT! I'D RATHER DIE KILLING THAT ARSEHOLE THAN LYING PATHETICALLY ON THE FLOOR! TIME FOR YOU TO PAY THE RENT!"_

The Lion God sighed in her head at her suicidal determination.

"So, one last wish dear meat? Oh no, I forgot: meat doesn't make wishes."

The shinigami witnessed five deadly claws lung for her heart. Her body wasn't responding anymore. She smiled, at peace. " _Just hope that the cavalry will not be too late and will slay that bastard."_ She closed her eyes, ready to leave again. Darkness engulfed her as she embraced it.

Outside, thousands of birds screamed... Metal tinted as it broke… And a howl of pain echoed.

Golden eyes opened, starring at the hand plunged deep in the chest of the powerful Hollow… crackling with electricity. The Vasto Lorde was surprised.

"How are you still moving you bitch!?"

A grave and feral voice came out from the mouth of the young woman

" **She already told you, she's not that easy to kill."**

The sky shredded in thunderous light, not leaving the Jaguar time to gasp nor understand what happened.

And then, as sudden as it came, everything disappeared.

The black of the abyssal night caught the world again, peace had returned.

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

Besides the ache at her waist and her sword arm that felt heavy, she felt rather good. A sweet and warm, curvaceous naked body was pressed against her naked back, holding her gently and soothing the unpleasant sensation coming from her wounds. A strand of hair tickled her cheek, while a warm hand was gently holding her. The shinigami sighed happily, eyes still closed, a smug and happy smile stretched her lips.

"I finally made it, Paradise!"

" _Don't be daft, you idiot! Open your eyes!"_

" _The voice of Datenshi? How the Hell is that possi…ble?"_

The shinigami slowly opened her eyes, finding Minerva half sat, half lying across Mahes who was lying at her feet, her chest on the bed and holding her hand. She recognised the soft doggy snoring coming from under Minerva, Padfoot was watching her as well. She turned her head to meet with the peaceful face of a sleeping Aurora.

" _Dammit... I'm still dead."_

The zanpakuto cackled in her head.

" _You really thought you could get rid of me so soon and so easily?"_

A drowning feeling of dread caught the wounded shinigami as she truly realised that she wasn't dreaming, she was still alive as she could be.

" _HOW THE HELL AM I STILL AFTER-ALIFE?! I FUCKING INVOKED MAHES'POWERS AFTER I DRAINED MYSELF OUT OF BLOOD AND ENERGY!"_

Needing some air, the shinigami tried to get up but a gentle hand stroked her hairs as a gentle voice rose behind her.

"Hush darling, relax. You were badly wounded and almost frozen to death, you're under shock but don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

The shinigami blinked, and let herself fall back on the mattress, sighing.

"As good as I am in your arms why are we lying together, almost naked, in a public place?"

Aurora chuckled as she gently stroked the naked hip of the pretty wounded lying against her.

"I was about to call it a night when I saw you fall after that lightning. I sent a Patronus to Albus and hurried to the Hospital wing to see if I could be of any help. The time Albus and Severus found you was enough to leave you almost frozen to death, and your' damned beautiful body didn't react with magic so we had to use some natural source of heat."

The shinigami nodded, processing the words of her friend.

"I'm not supposed to be able to survive what I put my body through... I was completely depleted... I pushed my body over its limits... to say it's a miracle is no justice to the incredibility of the thing... I don't understand..."

Aurora kissed her neck and gently hugged her tighter.

"Hush darling, you survived that's all that matters. You can sort all of it in the morning, now you need to rest. It's a miracle they could save you, the Grey Lady had to help because no magic and no potion worked. You really frightened us, you know?"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. It's one of the inevitable thing that goes with my job. I can't help it but it still happens."

"Do you mean that it's not the first time that you were lying on the soil half dead?"

"I'm already dead silly…"

Aurora sighed "No seriously Noémie, is fighting those things that bad?"

The shinigami turned on the side, wincing at the pain in her leg and ribs. She was drawing random pattern in the sheets with the tip of her finger, Aurora frowned concerned. After a little silence, the low voice of the shinigami sounded again.

"Hollows fight to eat you, kill you. If you're not able to be the first who kills, if your' will to live is not hard enough to push yourself above your limits, your afterlife is going to be short in that business. I got that bastard in the end, it's all that matters. Me being after-dead, almost-after-dead, or ready to kill another hundreds of those bastards… Everything's fine if the threat is gone."

Aurora took a few minutes to process the words of her friend. She gently took the drawing hand, planting a kiss on it and bringing it back to the shinigami's body. "Thanks for helping me understand you better."

The shinigami softened a bit and kissed her hand as well.

"Thanks for asking… and thanks for being here. I'm sorry for my reaction earlier…"

"It's fine to be shocked, your mind was set to after-die, and yet you're still there. I can get that it's confusing at the least. And you're welcome."

They stayed both silent a good moment, enjoying the warmth and the presence of each-other. Aurora was about to fell asleep again when the voice of the shinigami sounded.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two days, we're Saturday early in the morning."

"Then Kami-sama shall help the students tomorrow."

Aurora frowned "Why should he?"

The shinigami smirked "If she keeps sleeping that way, Minerva is going to be very sore when she wakes up… and you know better than me in what dragon mood it puts her…"

Aurora raised an eyebrow "No darling, you're not in the shape for a threesome and Minerva is not sailing on that tide."

The shinigami shrugged "Pity, I was merely suggesting a platonic share of heat and comfortable mattress."

"Aurora stop answering her, she has to sleep."

The young women turned to look at Minerva who was stretching herself like a cat.

"Though, for the few hours of sleep I have left, I really could use somewhere more comfortable to sleep on."

In a blink, she turned into a tabby cat and jumped on the mattress. The feline patted the cushion near the shinigami's head and lied down, purring. The shinigami had a mischievous grin and pulled the cat to her naked chest.

"Come to me tabby kitty, I could really use a plush comfort."

The tabby gave an indignant meowl as Aurora tried to restrain a massive giggle. Minerva returned to her human form and scowled to the shinigami.

"You're lucky to be wounded and that I'm happy that you're still among us, or I would have scratched your arm until it was skinned off. Fun is over now, lass, back to sleep."

"Aye Aunty."

Said Aunty turned back into her animagus form in a soft pop and nestled under the chin of a smiling shinigami, purring softly.

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

The next morning Poppy entered her dear sanctuary. The matron was still exhausted from trying to save the life and then tend to the survival of the Student Supervisor who had thought wise to almost kill herself. She might have done it to protect the school, but the mess she was when Severus and Albus dragged her to her was one of the worse she had witnessed in decades of healing practice. Pierced thigh, smashed ribs, severe head trauma, right hand harshly burnt, severe loss of blood, drained of energy, heart restarted twice by Severus until they made it to the hospital wing… and her state of hypothermia… the iced blood on her was melting when they had brought her in.

It was a miracle that the shinigami gave her books about spiritual healing and that the Grey Lady was talented enough to help them: the Shinigami had trouble with their passage way to human world that night and couldn't send help. She rubbed her tired eyes and pushed the curtains surrounding the bed of the survivor… to be met with at neat stack of bands on a neatly made bed, a little parchment on top of it all. Seeing red, she snatched the message. Two seconds later she stormed out of her Sanctuary to find her and drag her back by her ears, leaving the torn message on the floor.

" _Thank you for everything Poppy. I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you; thus, I will not keep one of your bed taken. Someone may happen to need it more than I already am. I have an urgent need of fresh air so don't take it bad if I left early, I didn't want to keep you from rest after the though night and days you went through because of me._

 _Best regards,_

 _Lt. N. ."_

 _ **Same time, near Hogsmead**_

"You're really reckless you know?"

The shinigami stopped to whistle " _Winter Wonderland_ " and looked curiously to her colleague "Nothing new for me, pray tell precisely what makes you say that?"

"You ran away from Poppy. The students don't call her the dragon for nothing."

The shinigami chuckled on the back of her horse. Today was Hogsmead day and the young woman didn't want to miss that. Especially because she wanted to see if everyone was okay after the events of the previous night. Plus, she had an urge to go outside and change her mind. Aurora had made a point the night before, she was alive as can be, and had time enough to process what happened at a later moment. Now was time to celebrate her survival.

"Yeah she can be terrifying but you haven't met my stepmother yet. Besides, I left her a note."

Minerva shook her head disbelievingly. Though she was glad to see that the young woman was recovering fast now. Perched on her mare on a simple riding blanket, nobody could have guessed that the shinigami was at a breath from dying again a few days before. The only reminders were the bandaged hand she kept in a scarf against her, and the slight stiff posture she had.

"You realise that I'm guilty by association as I didn't kept you from fleeing your bed?"

"Nonsense Minerva, don't worry I'll manage Poppy. And consider that I owe you one the next time you will be kept prisoner by an overzealous healer."

"You better remember that one."

A genuine laugh answered the Transfiguration Professor.

"Miss Khan?"

The shinigami looked at her left and smiled at the young Slytherin who was now walking beside her.

"Yes, Mister Zabini?"

"Are you ok? You were nowhere to be seen those last three days, and you're not that stiff usually when you're riding... and your hand..."

"Oh that... Don't worry, I just had to get rid of nasty pests a few nights ago and had to patch me up a bit. I'm a little sore but I'm fine, don't worry."

The young man looked at her not really convinced.

"Are you going to be ok if Black shows up and if you have to fight him?"

The shinigami had a genuine laugh. "Don't worry lad, I may not be in perfect shape but I still don't need both of my hands to kill somebody, especially not a guy who was starved and mentally abused for twelve years. Kami-sama help him if he dares to try to touch any of my students."

Padfoot who was trotting next to Lakotah had a doggy grin when the dark skinned Slytherin bleached a little. The animagus was following her like a shadow since she got up.

"He's really strong to be able to pass the Dementors, we know that you will gladly die better than let him arm us... but we, the Snakes, don't want to lose one of the only allies we have at school."

The shinigami smiled genuinely "I appreciate your concerns, I will be careful don't worry, and Kebab has my back. Black won't see a mummified mut as a threat until having to shake off an angry dog whose teeth are stuck in his ass-cheek."

The metis chuckled at the mental image and blushed slightly at the playful wink the beautiful young woman gave him. He gave her a respectful nod and returned to his friends.

"I knew that you became one of the favourite staff member among the students, but not that you managed to charm the Slytherins."

"I'm not biased about the rivalry and Houses reputations. And since I wasn't a student here, to their eyes I'm neutral ground. It's a relief for them to be able to speak to somebody else than their head of house, especially the girls."

She winced at the surprised and a little hurt face of Minerva. They were now at the entrance of the village; the streets were crowded by busy people in quest of gifts and goods for the Yule celebrations. She glided down Lakotah carefully, popped a cigarette out of her pocket, and lit it.

"I meant no offence my friend."

"None taken, I'm the head of their rival house after all."

This shinigami exhaled some blueish smoke and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I could use a strong and warm drink, don't you?"

"Gladly lass, there is not much we can watch with that crowd for now."

As they moved closer to the three broomsticks, they spotted a carriage where a little man with chapeau melon descends, the man spots them and his face lit up.

"Ah Minerva! It has been a while, how are you doing?"

"Fine minister, may I introduce to you Lieutenant Noémie B. Khan. She is the shinigami assigneed on this area and our new Student Supervisor."

The shinigami looked at the little man with a glint of suspiciously, but shook his presented hand nether less.

"Pleasure Minister."

"Nice to meet you Miss! Would you care to share some drink ladies?"

"With pleasure Cornelius."

They entered the busy inn and took place at the bar. Joining a happy Hagrid and Filius who were already seated there. Rosmerta who was drying a glass with a clean rag beamed at the sight of the shinigami and the Deputy Headmistress.

"Hello ladies, Minister. What owes me the pleasure?"

The Minister took place at the bar "I had some errands in Hogsmead dear, I could use something strong."

"I hope it is to get us rid of those blasted Soul suckers, they are bad for business and children have trouble to sleep with all the nightmare they have since they patrol the village every night!"

The shinigami gritted her teeth "Yeah, never understood how you can put those blasted things among humans, even more when the guy they're searching knows how to fool them. A student was nearly killed as you can't control them."

Hagrid shuddered on his seat next to the Minister "Every time I pass them to go to the vilage it feels like I'm again at Azkaban..."

"I take notes about the complains."

The shinigami span on her seat, wincing because of the sudden movement but not losing her temper "I don't give a shit about your politician cowardice. Your people here suffer, their pain and problems are worth more than a stupid memo lost in stacks of paperwork! Act!"

At the sight of the constipated and red face of Fudge, Minerva and Filius hid a grin behind their glass.

"If you had a better solution I would be glad to hear it, Miss."

The young woman sent him a piercing glare "It's Lieutenant Khan for you. And you better dig the whole Black affair up and offer a fair trial to the guy to begin with. Even the muggles give trial to the worst scum before sentencing them to death or to live the rest of their life in the worst shit hole."

"He was caught on the fact, laughing like the madman he is. I was there when he was arrested and would never forget that scene of devastation. Fire and muggle corpse everywhere, the only remains of Pettigrow, a man who was like a brother to him, was a finger. He killed and betrayed two of his most close friends that night, rumor has it that he was even the godfather of that poor Harry." the man spat between gritted teeth.

"And it never seemed odd to you that someone so loyal and close to his friends would do that?"

"I..." A strong hand landed on Fudge's shoulder, interrupting and startling him.

"Hope you're not importuning the lass, Minister. You shall be careful, I saw her kick out the inn two idiots who were a little too crass with her. Never saw a human fly so fast without a broom haha. And even wounded, her tongue is still as sharp as her sword and she's still prouder than a hippogriff"

The shinigami turned around and beamed at the sight of a tall and broad Highlander, his heavy hand clapped on the shoulder of the Minister and the other smoothing his dark brown greying beard, laughing at the white face of the Minister.

"Angus! Glad to see you! How are you doing?"

"Better than you it seems, you gave us quite the fright the other night! I can't believe that you're already up on your two feet, worse, on horseback."

The shinigami laughed "Simple: leave the castle before the matron wakes."

"Ha ha ha, ah lass, you still sure you don't want to marry me?"

"Dear Moira, shall not be pleased, and as tough as you are, I doubt that at your age you will survive having me in your bed."

The Highlander laughed harder.

"Morgana's tits you're right! Rosmerta dear, three glasses of your better Firewhisky please! The lass earned it and Minerva too for helping her escape the reincarnation of Sally."

"Speaking of dragons, how are your protégé, Chief McFusty?"

"Quite good Minister. The younglings are growing well and strongs, and every mother has a nice batch of beautiful eggs under their warm bellies. The next hatch looks promising."

The shinigami suddenly tuned the conversation between Angus, the Minister and Hagrid, as a rustle and the sound of a ran made her turn her head. She spotted a bushy brown mane and a ginger head leaving the already open inn's door. " _oh crap..."_ She downed her glass and rose.

"I'll be right back, just want to check on Lakotah and get some sweets, my sugar's beginning to go low."

Kebab on her heels, she went out the inn as quickly as her injured leg allowed her, and propelled herself toward the roofs in a shunpo to locate Hermione and Ron. She spotted them and saw that Sirius was catching them up, strange footsteps ahead of them seemed to magically appear in the snow, confirming her fear: Harry was hidden in the inn near the bar and heard everything. She sighed and waited until they passed he last houses to join them in another shunpo. Harry was kneeled in the snow, tears flowing down his cheeks, surrounded by his two friends and absently stroking the fur of Kebab who lied against him, his head on the boy's lap. Harry rose his head when he spotted her, a mix of fear, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"You knew it, didn't you?! That bastard is the reason why my parents were killed!"

The shinigami pinched her nose. "Harry dear, could you please repeat me what I told you in my office?"

The boy looked at her suspiciously "He may not be the real culprit I remember and so what?! I'm sure you knew that he is my godfather!" tears began to flow again "He could have been the one to raise me! If he wouldn't have been in prison I wouldn't had to grow up at the Dursley's!"

Noémie sighed and winced as she kneeled before him, before the boy could do or say anything he was caught in a strong embrace.

"I can't change what happened all those years ago, if it were possible I would without a doubt. But I swore and promised that you won't return living to these people, and I intent to keep my promise. I know that I'm not related to you and didn't know your parents but I will do my best to provide you a good home. My family is a little bit crazy but they are good people and you never get bored with them. And beside that I swear to you that I'm full into Black case, and that he really is innocent. I'm doing my best to clear him so that you will be able to have your godfather in your life, it will take some time and a little more to get him patched up from Azkaban but everything will be fine. I promise. Ah, yeah, you can kick his arse for being stupid all you want when you will meet him."

The anger in the boy's eye vanished to be replaced by hope "You... you've already found him?"

The shinigami nodded "Yes, I wanted the whole mess sorted out to tell you and see if you would agree to meet him."

Harry sniffed and gently got out of the embrace, weeping his eyes dry with his sleeve.

"I... I really want to. Please."

The shinigami smiled. "Ok, my office after dinner."

Harry nodded with a smile, smile who vanished as he saw her wince when she got up.

"What happened to you, Sensei? Are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry, got a few scratches and am a little sore from a fight I had a few nights ago." She scowled him "Now you better go back to the castle before you get caught again, kuso gaki, be sure that I will drag you back by your' ear if I spot you again in the village this afternoon."

The boy chuckled and put a strange cloak over him that made him invisible, before leaving with his friends. She lit a cigarette and followed them casually with a gleeful Padfoot, smiling at the dog who was running and jumping gleefully in the snow. She followed them to Honeydukes, watching the staff door open and close. She smiled and snatched a stack of the House special delicious dark chocolate tabs, a stock of ginger newts and goods for her colleagues, a bag of Niffler choc'buns, a bag of dried and candied fruits. She was munching a Niffler bun as she entered the Three Broomstick again, her stock of delicacies already in her riding satchel. Minerva was still conversing with Filius and Angus, Hagrid and the Minister apparently called by other businesses.

"So, what's up? Finally freed from the politics?"

"Finally, so sit now and tell us what the hell was that thing who almost killed you the other night."

"First, Rosmerta dear, some mulled wine spiked with mead, please."

Rosmerta obliged and seconds later the shinigami sniffed the rich aroma of the beverage before taking a long sip of it, humming with pleasure. "Delicious dear. Well the thing is what we call a Vasto Lorde; as well as souls can evolve and gain power, so do the Hollows. The Vasto Lorde is the more powerful evolution of a Hollow, the more humanoid they look, the more powerful they are. This one even pimped up his power by tearing up his mask. It's a very painful and dangerous thing to do for the Hollows, but when they survive... these ones are the trickiest to kill. By getting rid of their mask, they gain back some traits of humanity and intelligence. They are more powerful, clever, and have a lot more experience than the average Hollow in fighting, some are powerful and skilful enough to kill a Captain. That's what I was fighting the other night. It was the second time our path crossed, at least this time I took him down with me."

"You mean that you almost died once because of this Hollow?! What in Merlin names were you thinking lass!"

The Lieutenant shrugged "I thought nothing, I did what I had to do. I'm not a fucking coward who barricades herself at home because she knows that she will die! I mean, Kami-sama that asshole was about to eat everybody! Tell me, what else was I supposed to do? Run? Ah yeah call for some help? Guess what I hadn't the fucking time to reach my Soul Pager because I was trying to kill him before leaving him the curtesy to do so with me. I still struggle to understand how I fucking survived and it's really irritating so let's drop the subject please... Aouch! Hey..."

The young women turned her head scratching the spot where she was lightly slapped, to meet the playful grin of a grinning Shien Khan.

"Kami-sama, dear daughter stop being so angsty, it's Christm... sorry Yule time."

"Pap's!"

The newly come shinigami chuckled as he engulfed her daughter in a bear hug.

"Je suis tellement content que tu sois saine et sauve ma chérie, tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur."

"T'inquiète je suis une Khan, on est plutôt dur à cuir dans la famille... quoique si tu continue à broiyer les côtes qu'il me reste ça risque de devenir plutôt facile."

"Wari..."

He released her, but cupped her face with his hands, seing worry behind the joy present in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something. Introduce me to your friend, I'd like to know the people who take care of you."

The young woman smiled and presented the man who was attracting more and more attention.

"My dear friends, may I introduce you to Khan Shien, founder of the Khan-Ryuu, Head of the Khan clan, my ancestor and substitution dad."

"Yoroshiku! Nice to meet you ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for taking great care of my daughter."

"Our pleasure Lord Khan! So you're the one who raised this marvellous lass?"

"Only in her late teen years I'm afraid, all the credit is to her birth parents. I only made her badass."

"Take a sit and tell us more about our dear Student Supervisor, what are you drinking?"

The said Student Supervisor sipped her mulled wine, judging by the amused grin and mischievous eyes of her father, the afternoon promised to be long.

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

Harry was standing before the door of the Student Supervisor's office, he dreaded as much as he was excited about hearing the truth about what can be the last member of his family. He took a deep breath and managed a steady knock on the door. The warm smile of his mentor losened a bit the knot in his stomach when she opened the door.

"Good evening Harry, did you eat tonight?"

"A bit."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah..."

"Come in."

After putting a privacy ward on the room, she turned to him.

"Relax lad, come and sit with me."

Once sat in the comfortable sofa, the shinigami looked at the nervous teenage. The poor one didn't know what to think anymore.

"Harry, what I will tell you won't leave out, am I'm very serious about it."

"It won't."

"Ok. It's not official yet, but Sirius Black was interrogated by the Head of the DMLE and released under my guard until he will be officially proven innocent in an official trial. He never betrayed your parents, another one was the culprit. We're trying to catch him but he's a tricky one. However, it's a story for another moment. Do you want to meet him?"

"You... you kept him here? But how?"

"He could tell you about it if you want to meet him, he's eager to meet you properly."

"Do you mean I met him before? How is that possible? I mean I would have remembered it..."

The shinigami chuckled. "Don't worry, it's really unlikely you'd remembered it because he's kind of undercover."

Harry looked at her still surprised. Kebab who was lying on his blanket until then, got up and nudged the hand of the young wizard. Harry absently scratched his ears until his hand froze. He looked at the dog eyes wide open of shock.

"No way..."

He turned his head to the amused grin of the shinigami.

"Sensei... is Kebab... Sirius Black?!"

The shinigami chuckled.

"Congratulation Harry, you got it. Now, do you want to meet the real Kebab?"

"Err... yes... Yes! I mean of course!" the boy turned to the dog "You're all that remains of my family."

In a blink Sirius turned into his human form. The last weeks passed under the care of the shinigami and Minerva managed to erase the main physical traces of his twelve years long journey in wizarding Hell. Gone was the messy mated hair and rotten teeth, the hollow cheeks were filling slowly as well as his bony body. The man's eyes where wet of emotion.

"Hey pup, nice to meet you again."

Harry was stuck on the couch, unable to move as emotions flowed him. He remembered now those deep grey eyes, and those hairs he couldn't stop to grasp when he was in the arms of that man.

"Pa...Pafoo?"

The barked laughter of the man brought tears in his eyes as he launched himself in those arms who held him so many times in the past. Sirius welcomed the bullet of messy black hairs in his arms and held tight the teenage he never saw grow up against him.

The shinigami smiled at the happy reunion and stealthily leaved them alone after leaving heavy privacy wards and a quick note. She met her father outside of the Headmasters' office.

"How was your meeting with crazy old man bis?"

"As fun as could be, how was the happy family reunion?"

"As happy as can be."

The man smiled and nudged her "You know that you have to introduce him properly to the Head of the Clan to be officially your apprentice?"

"I know." She took the arm the man presented her and they began to walk. "But now is not the moment. Besides when are you to be home before Retsu-san comes to tug you back by your ear?"

The middle-aged man chuckled "She told me that she didn't want to see my face until you are fit enough to kill a dozen of menos. Besides the old man officially told me to replace you until your complete recovery."

"Does that mean that we're having Christmas at Hogwart? Kami-sama they will go nut with the whole clan in the castle."

"Don't be so dramatic ma chérie, I would rather say that we will cheer that old castle up with the Khan class haha."

"That we'll do for sure. Now tell me, where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of our family."

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

Helena Ravenclaw was staring at the cloudless night. The gloom of the moon was making the snow glitter like sewed of a myriad of stars, the pure bright white striking against the dark velvet of the night.

"Lady Ravenclaw."

The ghost teared her gaze from the eerie landscape to turn and meet hazel and steel eyes.

"The last members of the Khan clan. What do owe me the pleasure?"

Miss Khan bowed to the ghost "I want to thank you for healing me. You didn't have too do so."

Helena waved her off politely "The castle is in great debt toward your family. It's the least I could do."

"How is that possible?" asked the young shinigami, surprised.

"At the time my mother and the other founders were building the castle, Ashitake Khan saved our lives from a massive Hollow attack. He lost his spiritual life in the fight. It's a great honor to have his offspring protecting us, my mother and the others would turn in their grave had I let you die."

"Wow..."

Shien nodded, understanding "Ashitake the Great was the father of my mother. She told me that he died on duty in the human world when she was little, but that when he came home he always told her about a bright young girl called Helena that he took under his wing. His death was the beginning of the ruin of our clan. I'm happy and relieved that you saved my daughter. We're slowly rebuilding the clan, it would have been a great dread to lose our heir."

"I'm glad that his legacy is not lost. He was a great man indeed. I was a natural with a powerful soul so he taught me what he was able teach me."

Shien was now impressed"You're grandfather's apprentice?! I never knew that he went so far as to teach you. Dear if one day you choose to leave your bounds, know that we have a place for you in our clan."

"I'm grateful, you don't have to..."

It was Noémie's turn to wave the ghost off "Nonsense Rowena-dono, you saved my life it's the least we could do, especially if you are the apprentice of my ancestor."

The two shinigami could see the emotion in the eyes of the ghost. The daughter of Rowena suddenly turned around.

"Follow me."

The Khan looked at each other puzzled before following the silvery silhouette across the ice-cold halls of the castle. Arrived at the Seventh floor they watched as the ghost paced in the air three times in front of a wall. To their great surprise a door appeared in the wall. Helena disappeared through the wall. Noémie quickly opened the door, her father on her heels. The room was dark, lightened by two braziers. Between them sat a set of crimson armour, the flicker of the flames mirroring on the polished leather and chainmail. On the feet was a little rack, displayed on it a quiver full of arrows with a reflex horse bow in it, a Chinese Saber and a dagger were waiting to spring into life in their lacquer wood, nacre incrusted scabbards. A stack of ancient looking notebooks laid in a neat pile on a fine little stool. Next to the armour was a wooden horse covered in matching set of leather protections.

The last members of the Khan clan were frozen of shock: before their amazed eyes laid the belongings of their most famous and mightiest member of their clan.

"Is this..."

"Yes, these are the belongings Ashitake-sensei left behind. My mother restored his armour and placed it in the trophy room to honour his sacrifice, but when the International Statute of Secrecy was proclaimed and the Pureblood Ideology grew stronger they put it in that room. They considered that something so muggle like had no meaning valuable enough to be displayed among the glory of young wizards. They wanted to destroy it but I managed to convince them to put it inside that room instead."

"And after that you still manage to think that you don't deserve to be part of our clan?! Helena you're our hero! You can't measure how grateful we are toward you!"

The blush of the ghost made her almost alive, so hard it was on her silvery translucent form.

"Well nobody came to claim them... so I guess that it is fine if you retrieve them as it is your legacy anyway."

This time her eyes widened when she was engulfed a double hug.

"Helena-chan you're the best!"

"Yeah! You're definitely an honorary member of Khan clan, please you or not haha!"

The young ghost smiled, fighting the tears of joy who wanted to escape leaves her lashes. It felt good to have a family again.

OoO

Minerva sat at the windowsill of her office, smiling. She was watching the Student Supervisor chasing her mare in the snow, hoping on one leg. The horse was galloping and parading across the snow, a piece of antique horse armour in the mouth, holding it head high with pride, like a trophy. As comical she was, the sassy mare was a sight to witness with her cherry fur and bouncing black mane, prancing proudly in the snow like a high-class foal. She could hear the deep laugh of the father of the Lieutenant and the loud imprecations of said Lieutenant from there. A small gathering of amused students was not far from there, and the Deputy Headmistress could see an amused grin on each face. The Scot was happy and relieved to see her protege happy and full of energy again, especially so soon after having faced death again. She was awakened that very morning by an excited Noémie Khan, brandishing proudly a fine antique dagger and a stack of old looking notebooks. As annoyed as she could have been, the excited look on the still heavily wounded young woman melted her temper as fast as snow in warm sun: the proud warrior looked like a child on Christmas day after unwrapping a most wished present.

She smiled again thinking about Poppy, the matron was probably still fuming because of the rebellious young woman, who managed to escape her sacred den and kept going out fooling in the cold weather. However, to Minerva it was more a question of pride: never had Poppy met such resistance and be unable to tame it. Oh, the look on her face when the Student Supervisor sat next to her at dinner, asked her if she had recovered from the long night of work before apologizing "to have been such a burden" and then complimented her on her medical skills "Never had been able to ride so soon after being so badly wounded you know, even if it implies that nobody was there to stop me from taking some fresh air. But you know it's a good therapy because I tend to mope on my failures when I'm locked in a sterilized room, and bad mood is bad for recovering so everything is ok, you have nothing to worry about it's just broken ribs and burned hand, no big deal you know..." to quote the no-nonsense Lieutenant Noémie B. Khan declaration to a fuming Healer Poppy Pomfrey. The chase across the Great Hall was epic as well, leaving Poppy with a renewed "Hospital Wing's Most Terrifying Dragon" title among the students, and Miss Khan owning "The most badass and coolest Adult ever been in this School" title. " _Well for dodging body bind curses shot by an infuriated Poppy on one leg it's rather well deserved._ " Minerva chuckled, as stern as she represented herself in front of the students, she couldn't help but be amused by how the kids got impressed so easily.

"I wonder what thoughts are able to produce such lovely music."

Minerva froze and turned around to see a smiling Chojiro leant against the threshold of the office door.

"Mister Sasakibe, what a lovely surprise! I wasn't expecting you." She rose to greet him with a pleased smile. Chojiroh straightened himself and gently took her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Sotaïcho-sama allowed me a day permission in human world, he was worried about his offspring… or offspring turning the whole castle upside-down. But to be honest I suspect that a little bird tweeted our letter exchange to his ears, and that he's more worried about myself aging alone like him."

Minerva was genuinely surprised that the strict man described by the younger Lieutenant, was willingly closing his eyes on one of the worse crime a shinigami could be guilty of... to not say encourage it. The woman took a strong yet delicate hand in hers. "You must be very important to him."

"Likewise." Chuckled Chojiro.

The smile on Minerva's lips wasn't fading a bit, to the man's great pleasure. The smile so rare on those lips warmed him in the cold winter, it was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed in years, decades. He gently took her hand to his lips to kiss it a second time.

"Would you care to join me for a stroll outside? That way you could witness that Miss Khan is as alive as she can be and then join me for a cup of tea?"

"I would be delighted."

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

Miss Khan was sitting in the snow, a cigarette stacked between her lips. At arm's reach was Lakotah, head low with the damned piece of armour still in the mouth, looking straight into her friend's eyes, her ears pointing forward. As exasperated as the young woman was, the cuteness of her horse always managed to blossom a smile on her lips in the end.

"Come on infuriating cutie, play time could be over now."

The mare dropped the old leather piece at her feet, rubbing her head against the good knee of the shinigami. The young woman smiled and scratched her beloved horse behind the ears.

"Oy, looks who's over there!"

At her father's call, Noémie turned her head and saw the Transfiguration Mistress, gently strolling the path coming for the lake, arm resting on the First Squad Lieutenant's.

"Seems we're going to celebrate a wedding in the future." Said wisely the Sensei.

"I hope so, Sasakibe-dono deserves happiness, and so do Minerva."

The man rubbed his finely trimmed beard.

"I bet that it will be big party in a good couple of years."

"Naaa, he's too much of a gentleman to rush such things, I think that we won't see a wedding invitation before five good years." The younger shinigami laughed.

"How much are you ready to bet?" challenged the man.

"A month of pay."

"Done."

Father and daughter shook hands, chuckling. They froze when a gentle male voice sounded behind them.

"Pray enlighten me my friends, what could be worth to bet a month of pay?"

The two Khan turned around. Chojiroh and Minerva were now standing right behind them.

"Khan challenge, Sasakibe-dono. I'm happy to see you."

The young woman embraced the neck of her mare, who helped her up on her feet by rising her toned neck. The young Lieutenant formerly bowed to her colleague who returned the courtesy.

"I'm glad to see you well. You managed quite a feat."

"And I'm happy to see you both in good company. Will you give the old man my best regards and tell him that I'm definitely still there to annoy him?"

"I will tell him that you're fine."

"Oh come on Ojii-san you're not fun!"

The man smiled. "Well there is no point in reporting such evidence."

The young woman chuckled…. And then shivered.

"Hells Butterflies it chills…" She turned to Lakotah "Well sweetie you escaped armour try-on for today, but be sure that I'll be back tomorrow." The horse shook her mane, unimpressed, earning a chuckle from the assembly, and a sigh from the young woman. "Kami-sama you're such a fashionista… But I still love you hard." She embraced the mare and kissed the soft skin on her nostrils.

*oOo*OoO*oOo*

Harry was happy, happier than he ever could have been remembered. After living at the Dursley for a decade, he found a new home and family in his friends at Hogwart when he started to learn magic at the legendary school. But now he had the mysterious yet warm Student Supervisor who took him under his wing as well as his parents friend, Pr. Remus Lupin. They both managed to reunite him with the last member of his family, the innocent escapee Sirius Black akka Padfoot, Kebab, and Marauder Best Uncle/Godfather in the world (after the concerned person).

He had spent the whole afternoon in the park, playing in the snow with his friends and Padfoot. The shinigami had asked him to take the dog out so she could spend some quiet time in her office with her father. When the young wizard saw the old notebooks and scrolls covered with ideograms they were studying, he obliged. His Sensei was still wounded after all and he was glad to help her, especially if it implied some time with Sirius. Despite the positive comments from Harry, Ron and Hermione were a bit uneasy around the dog at first. They quickly warmed up when the dog happily played with them in the snow, the slurp attacks and the joy of the animal bouncing in the snow while chasing snowball couldn't help but lose the warry attitude of the friends.

Wet from toe to hairs, a tired happy smile on the lips, they were now heading toward the Student Supervisor. They were greeted by an amused shinigami who showed them toward the couches and armchairs next to a roaring fire, receiving each a fluffy towel to dry themselves from her father. She then turned toward the dog who was watching her from under the desk, amused. The shinigami scowled the dog, a towel in the hand.

"Come here Kebab, I don't plan to house a wet mop in my quarters."

But the dog didn't move.

"Don't make me chase after you, because your scalp will end as a new bed carpet when I got you."

The dog whined slightly and moved toward the shinigami who scrubbed him dry. The students chuckled. Shien looked at him amused.

"Well I don't understand why you make such a fuss when a pretty lady is about to massage you."

Sirius turned into his human form. "I live with that damn siren and haven't get laid in years, it's more torture than pleasure."

"Yeah poor Kebab, you know that you can room with Remus if my presence is such a nuisance."

"Or you can succumb to my charm."

"Well I managed to save you, it's not to get you killed by an angry boyfriend."

"You're evil."

"Well thanks for the compliment."

Hermione turned to the Patriarch of the Khan Clan who was amused by the banter of the young adults, while stirring a little cauldron on the fire who smelled deliciously of chocolate.

"Khan-sensei, are they always like that?"

"Seems so, but I'm glad that my daughter made some friends. And that she has students who like her."

"She's brilliant and badass Mr Khan, plus she cares a lot. Professors are here for us if we have trouble but it's easier to go to her, she's friendlier."

"Mate, you have a big crush on her." Teased Harry.

"Not true!"

"Well I can't blame you, young man, she's my descendant after all. We are the most charming clan in the whole Soul Society." Winked the man.

Ron blushed under the laugh of his friends. Sirius smiled and messed up the hairs of the young woman.

"See siren? Not only you're torturing dear old Padfoot but you're snatching the heart of young lads."

In a blitz his hand was snatched swiftly, and in a twist Sirius was laying on the floor, arm twisted and a shinigami standing on his blade shoulders.

"Don't mess up my hair mongrel, it's a nightmare to brush with one hand."

"Oh I can do that if you want! Seriously, I loved to brush my cousin's hair. Bella and Lyra's hairs where like yours, they used to like it before…" A shadow passed in Sirius' eyes, the shinigami got off her prisoner, surprised. Shien was looking at him with the same expression.

"Wait you're the cousin of Lyra Black and Bellatrix Black?"

"You know them?!"

The older man nodded "Yes, I was kind of an ambassador to humans who had the gift to hunt hollows, so I know the Lopez family very well, and thus by extension I met your uncle Alphard and your cousins more than once. My daughter here visits them every year as they became family friends."

Sirius beamed "Brilliant! That means that we could reach Lyra and Leo, I'm sure that they will be able to help for the trial."

Harry looked surprised "I didn't know that you had any family left Sirius."

Sirius smiled, nostalgic "Well the British branch of the Black family has a little died off since I'm the last to carry the name. My brother died, and my female cousins are all married. But my Uncle Alphard moved to the United States and founded a family there, so we have a US branch as well. Lyra and Leo are the sole members that I know of, maybe they had married since and had children."

"Lyra is still single but Leo is happily married and has two kids, I believe that his oldest has Harry's age and his youngest will start Ilvermorny in a couple of years."

"Excellent! I can't wait to see them again!"

The shinigami smiled fondly "Yeah it will be great to see them again. In the waiting you can send them a Merry Christmas card."

"Good idea!"

Sirius went to the desk and set to work. The shinigami smiled, amused, and sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"How are you Sensei?" asked Hermione.

"A little drained but fine. I can't wait to heal, it's annoying to be incapacitated."

"What happened to you by the way? I don't want to be noisy and disrespectful, but the Headmaster was rather secretive about it and we were worried. We wanted to visit you in the Hospital Wing but you were not allowed to receive any visit."

"I appreciate your concern kids, but don't worry. As I told you earlier, it was just a nasty fight with a powerful Hollow. He won't come back so you can sleep on your two ears, end of the story. Now guys, tell me about your plans for the holidays!"

The children began to talk enthusiastically under the amused eyes of the adults.

A/N: Hey guys here I am again, no I'm not dead yet haha

Sorry for the delay, I hope that you still appreciated that chapter. I will try to update faster, but I can't promise anything since I started a new life with a new job which is quite taxing.

Thanks for to the new followers and the reviews at the last chapter, take care guys!

Naomi-chan = )

 _Translations:_

" _Tenbatsu o tekiyō suru tame ni wakeru, Datenshi no Kyuushi"_

= Divide yourself to apply the Holy Punishment, Fallen Angel of Death

" _kuso gaki"_

= Damned kid

" _Je suis tellement content que tu sois saine et sauve ma chérie, tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !"_

= "I'm so happy to see you safe and sound my dear, you made us a hell of a scare!"

" _T'inquiète je suis une Khan, on est plutôt dur à cuir dans la famille... quoique si tu continue à broiyer les côtes qu'il me reste ça risque de devenir plutôt facile."_

= « Don't worry I'm a Khan, we're kinf off die-hard in the family… Though if you continue to crush my the few ribs I have left, it will be quite easy."

" _Wari..."_ = Sorry


End file.
